


Bruises

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: The truth about Apollo finally gets out. Hades and Persephone are caught in the aftermath.





	1. Confessions

“I may not have been completely honest with you….” the nervous, frowning pink goddess tugged at her short white dress nervously, “I might have… a teeny, tiny, itty bitty little….crush on Hades..” she didn’t dare meet Artemis’ eyes.

When there was no response from her Persephone looked up with wide, scared eyes. Artemis’ eyes were wide open, she twitched then screamed, “Nooooooooooooo!” rather dramatically. Persephone gulped, looking down at her delicate hands, wishing she were back in her garden at home tending to her flowers. Artemis burst up from the couch to pace, talking to herself,

“No, no no, this can’t be happening, you have to be kidding me, Persephone,” she looked up and met her lovesick eyes, groaning, “No. This.. this’ll pass,” she tried to convince herself, “It’ll pass, they always do. Trust me, he’s not worth breaking your vows over.” Persephone looked wounded as she said that, tearing her gaze away.

Artemis studied her expression. She looked guilty, sad…. No… she didn’t. “Persephone, please tell me you didn’t..”

“No,” she shook her head, biting her lip and fighting tears, “I… I’ve been meaning to tell you what happened.”

“What do you mean?” She looked her up and down, trying to solve the puzzle to what she was saying but coming up short.

“Apollo… your brother… he…” a tear slipped over and raced down her cheek. Artemis read that expression, she had seen that look too many times among her maidens and nymphs. It couldn’t be true. Persephone’s lips trembled and more tears fell.

“No…” she took a step toward her, reaching for her hand, “Persephone, please tell me he didn’t--” as she touched her hand she felt her flinch in a way she never had before. She looked scared. “No… no, this.. This can’t..”

“I’m sorry, Artemis.” her tears overpowered her, making her voice tremble weakly. “I tr-tried to tell him no but he just..” her head fell to her hands.

“Persephone,” she reached out to wrap her arms around her, hugging her tight to her as the goddess trembled, crying harder. She reached down to stroke her hair. “I can’t believe… my own brother.. Could.. I.. I never thought he…” she swallowed around her words, switching to what was important and that was making sure Persephone was taken care of. She moved her gently to the couch and wrapped a blanket around her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

She stepped away, gritting her teeth and seething at the disgusting crime her brother had committed. She would make sure he saw justice. Her voice took on a new ferocity as she told Persephone, “I’ll be back I have some places to go.”

“Artemis, please, no, I… I can’t.”

“You have nothing to worry about, I will take care of it, okay?” She nodded to her once then disappeared, no doubt teleporting to Olympus to alert Hera. Then Zeus would know, then Hestia, her mother… maybe even Hades. She couldn’t help but cry, partially regretting saying anything. Chaos would follow for sure and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for it. She moved to her room and collapsed in bed, crying herself to sleep.

She woke to a buzz, blinking awake, looking groggily down at herself, feeling the cell phone buzz against her hip. It was a number she didn’t recognize so she clicked end. She laid back down, sighing and running a hand through her hair. Her phone started buzzing again, it was the same number. She made a face but answered it,

“Who's this?”

“Kore?” Her heart fell into her stomach at the frantic voice of her mother, almighty, grudge-holding Demeter. “Kore is that you?”

“Y-yes mama, it's me.”

“Kore, Hestia told me the most terrible rumor!”

Her voice trembled, “Wh-what did she say?”

“She told me that Apollo had his way with you.”

Her heart pounded unevenly, “It's n-not a rumor mama..”

Demeter burst into angry tears, Persephone could hear the difference.

“Mama..”

“Tell me this isn't true!” She wailed heartbroken tears. Her voice climbed, “You are coming home immediately, Kore! I should have never let you live in Olympus.. this is all my fault.”

“Mama, no, it's not.”

“My precious flower..” she cried hard. “Zeus must punish him.” She sounded like she was trying to gather herself, “I have to travel to Olympus and on my way back I will come get you and we will go home.”

“But, mama,” she tried desperately.

“Absolutely not, Kore, not now.” she huffed, “I have to go. Pack your things.” With that the conversation ended with a click.

Persephone dropped her phone and began to cry. Just as it hit the bed it rang again, this time it was Hades. She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself,

“Hello?”

“Persephone,” he sounded winded, voice shaking, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Her lip quivered and she cried, “I didn’t want to talk about it.”

“To think that I didn’t crush his windpipe when I had the opportunity… really makes me angry, Persephone. I’m sick.”

“How do you think I feel?” She cried harder.

His tone changed immediately, sounding soft and apologetic as he cooed, “I’m so sorry, I… I don’t even know what to say. It just makes me sick to my stomach. I want to kill him.”

“Who told you?”

“Zeus called me. He asked my advice.” he scoffed.

“Advice about what?”

“About how to punish Apollo.”

“Where is he?”

“In custody at Olympus, being held in Zeus’ court until they decide what to do with him.”

“What did you say when he asked you?”

“I told him to execute him.” his voice was low and venomous.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of raw hatred in his voice, it mirrored her own hatred for Apollo. “I’m guessing he didn’t go that route.”

“No, he likes him too much. Reminds him of himself I’m sure.” distaste coated his voice. “Then I suggested castrating him. Zeus has turned soft.”

Her lip trembled and the tears returned harder, “Mama says I have to leave.. r-return to the mortal realm..” A silence hung between them, she wiped her eyes, sniffling, “Where are you, Hades?”

“The Underworld, where else?”

“No, I mean.. Where exactly?”

“My home, my bedroom, why?”

“Would… you come get me?” they shared a pause, “I just… feel safer with you around.”

“Ah…” He looked over at Minthe’s sleeping body in his bed, it made him hesitate but he knew if he wasn’t there for Persephone right now he might lose her forever. “Yes, I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“Or I can come to you..”

“No, no I’d prefer to pick you up.” Minthe’s eyes twitched open, he turned his back to her.

“Okay, I’ll be ready then.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.” He tried to be quiet so Minthe wouldn’t hear but she did anyway. He hung up and turned to her. She was steaming, glaring daggers at him.

“Who the fuck are you talking to?”

“Persephone.” he didn’t hesitate. “She needs me so I’m going... and I need you to leave.”

Her jaw dropped, then she snarled, hissing, “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“I’m not.” he smiled, thinking about seeing Persephone, “I need you to get out. Now.”

She got up out of the bed and stomped over to him to scream in his face, “You are fucked up in the head, Hades! I’m tired of all your emotional baggage and if you think that little pink tart is better than me then you’re as big of a joke as she is!” She turned to stomp out. He watched her leave, making sure she was gone before hurrying to change into fresh clothes.

After he was dressed and ran a hand through his hair he hurried to his car and drove to her apartment. As he pulled up and stepped out he spotted her pink form through the window of the lobby. She saw him and stood to walk through the door then walked out to him, dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants, very nonchalant. He smiled at the sight of her.

As she approached he opened the passenger door for her, “Hello,”

“Hi,” she replied, ducking into the seat. He shut the door for her then walked around to his side. He got in, shutting his door and looking down at her, sensing her vulnerability, frowning softly.

He gulped, afraid of rejection but needing to offer it, “Persephone, would you like a hug?”

She looked up at him with suspicious eyes, “No thanks, I don’t need Minthe scratching my eyes out.”

“We broke up.” he said it dismissively, changing the subject back to her, “Are you alright? Is there anything I can do to help?”

Her features turned curious, looking up at him, “You broke up? When?”

“This morning.” he touched the steering wheel, “Where would you like me to take you?”

“It’s really over, just like that?” she didn’t fully believe him.

He eyed her, “I said yes twice, do you not trust me, little goddess?” he had that familiar playful smirk on his face, making a warm feeling spread throughout her chest. “Where would you like to go?”

She considered for a moment, then said, “Hide me.. take me somewhere my mother can't find me.” She met his eyes, putting all her trust in him. “I don't want to go..” her lip trembled.

He thought for a moment, knowing he couldn't really keep Demeter out of anywhere.. but he tried to consider places she wouldn't think to look. He looked down at her, reading the seriousness and desperation in her expression. “What if she finds us? Then she'll try to kill me for hiding you..”

“I'll tell her it was all my idea.” Tears threatened around her wide eyes. “I.. I don't know.. I.. Hades, I don't want to go…” she reached out to take his hand, curling her small fingers around his large blue hand. He blushed, stumbling over his words,

“I.. your mother is furious I imagine… I don't want to enrage her any further..”

“What if just for the rest of today we just hid? I just..” she sniffed tears back, “I want some time..”

“Persephone..”

Her voice shook, “Hades, please,”

He couldn't say no to her, sighing and starting his car, driving back to the Underworld. She tried to gather her tears, breathing uneven, frowning, “I don't want to leave, Hades…”

“I don't want you to leave either.. but maybe for your safety it might be the best right now..”

She cried harder, “I can't believe you're siding with my mother!”

“I can't believe what happened to you..” he pulled up to the tower, getting out and walking around to her side, offering his hand to her. She took it, looking up and him as he crooned sadly, “I should have protected you…”

“Hades it was nothing you could have…”

“It is vile. It makes me sick that he thinks he can take that... and especially from you. I…” They made it inside and to an elevator. Once the doors closed he opened his arms to her, asking softly, cautiously, “May I?”

She nodded and leaned into his embrace, pressing her face to his chest and crying as he tightened his arms around her gently. He slowly reached out to run fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her. She shook and weakened in his arms. He picked her up off her feet carefully, holding her to his chest securely, cooing, “Don't cry, Kore, everything will be alright, I promise.”

The elevator opened, he didn't hesitate and walked out into the hallway, bringing her to his office, shutting the door behind himself. He set her down softly on a black futon he kept in there. He sat beside her, looking down, watching her.

She wiped her eyes, “This isn't a very good hiding place.”

“This isn't the hiding place.. I just wanted to get you calmer.” He kept his eyes trained on her face. She leaned into his side, he lifted his arm to put it around her shoulder. She inhaled his cologne, nose skimming up his neck, crawling up on her knees to lean up into him. Hades trembled, “Kore..”

“You smell good.”

He blushed, losing his wind, “Thank you,”

She leaned in closer, then pulled back to meet his eyes, finally at his eye level for once. Her magenta eyes melted into his burning crimson irises, he watched her lips part to ask, “Hades?”

“Yes?” he smiled at the feeling of her warm hand on his cheek.

“Will you hide me now?” Her lips were deliciously close, he would have only needed to lean an inch in to kiss her, but he was scared to move too fast, especially considering the trauma she's endured. He was putty in her hands, he nodded,

“Of course.”

She smiled, looking excited, “Where are we going?”

He stood, pulling her up with him but not releasing her hand she she stood beside him. She looked up and saw a sweet little grin on his lips, it made her limbs feel weak. He gazed at her, taking her other hand and murmuring, “You trust me?”

“Yes.” She closed her eyes and leaned forward into him, forehead resting against his hard stomach. She felt a gust of wind and when she opened her eyes they were standing on a mountain top looking out at a sparkling purple and blue sky. She blinked up at the glimmering stars, “Hades, where are we?”

“This is my favorite part of the Underworld.” He gazed down at her, watching her glow in the shining light bouncing off the gemstones lodged into the rock walls surrounding them. It took her a moment but she realized they were in fact underground and the effect of a sky was created by the light bouncing off the precious gemstones and minerals. She took a step forward, studying the dark rock that surrounded them, in awe of the shimmering beauty surrounding her.

“This is beautiful..”

He took a step toward her, speaking softly, “You are the one who is beautiful… you make this place look dull in comparison.”

She turned, having to crane her neck to look up at him, blushing, “Y-you really think so?”

He nodded softly, reaching down gently to cup her chin in his large hand. She blinked her heavy lashes at him, smiling dreamily,

“Hades?”

“Mmm?” He answered, eyes lost in hers. She squirmed in his touch, looking nervous all of a sudden. He grinned, “Yes, Kore?”

She looked up, meeting his eyes, then down, staring at her feet, “I.. Before mama makes me go back to the mortal realm I… well, I wanted to know.. if.. I..” she grumbled at herself.

“You what?” He furrowed his brow at her, a lock of his white hair falling over his eye.

“I… I wanted to know w-what a real kiss feels like..” she refused to meet his eyes, blushing a deep magenta. “Apollo just crushed me.. I, I've never had a real kiss..”

“You're asking me to kiss you?” He looked downright giddy. She looked up at him, smiling a small insecure smile.

“J-just to know what it feels like..”

He took a step closer, “If that's what you want..” he was trying his hardest to sound impartial.

She took a step closer as well, looking up at him, putting a hand on his suit, “Yes..” slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her gently so their lips could align. He inched closer, eyes falling half-open as her sweet smell filled his nostrils.

“You sure?” He brushed noses with her, dancing around her mouth.

“Positive..” she leaned in to close the space between their lips, twitching as they met. His lips were cold but smooth and soft, he moved with her, chasing her lips and parting them ever so softly to taste her, eyes rolling back as he did. She pulled back breathless, blue petals falling around her face. It was just then she realized she was floating above him, he was holding her hands as she hovered. He just gazed up at her with lovesick eyes, asking softly,

“How was that?”

She touched his cheek and lowered herself back down to the ground, grinning up at him, biting her lip, “Amazing.” Her phone buzzed at her hip. She pulled it out and cringed, seeing it was that same weird number her mother had called her on earlier.

“You better answer that.”

“I don't want to.”

“Persephone, she's your mother, she'll find you one way or another.” She frowned, knowing he was right. She sighed and answered the phone.

“Kore, where are you? It's time to come home.”

“Mama, I don't want to come home.” She looked up at Hades, feeling her heart ache at the thought of leaving.

“Kore, this is non-negotiable after what has happened. Either meet me at your apartment in an hour or I will come find you and I can guarantee you won't enjoy that.”

She teared up, but didn't want her mother to hear her cry, so she spit, “Fine.” Then hung up and burst into tears. Hades kneeled down to open his arms to her, she threw herself against his chest, sobbing, “It's not fair.. I have no say in any aspect of my life. Everything is decided for me.”

Hades frowned, stroking her hair, “I could come visit, couldn't I?”

“Not with mama around..”

“Well she can't always be with you, right?” She pulled her face out of his chest, he wiped the tears from her eyes, “I'm sure we will find a way…”

She sniffled, lip curled in a pout, “I don't want to leave, not now..” she cried into his neck, hugging him tight.

“I know, Kore, I don't want you to leave either…” he hugged her in return, “I hope you know your mother means well, she is trying to protect you.. maybe in time she'll let you come back..” he stroked a tear off her cheek, “look at me,”

She looked up, devastation coating her features. He leaned in to give her a soft, sweet kiss, “Don't distress, my sweet, we will be together again soon, I know it. For now, let's not try to anger Demeter any further, okay? I promise I will visit and maybe even with time I could discuss an agreement with your mother..”

“What about my internship?”

“I'll hold the spot for you.” He took her little hand, cooing, “Don't worry sweetness, everything will be alright.”

When the time came for her to leave she managed to hold her tears back. She hugged Artemis goodbye and kept a brave face on. She held it together even through the festival her mother threw in honor of her return, she greeted the nymphs, made conversation with people and played her part. She let them parade her around and adorn her with flower crowns. She walked past her favorite spot in the garden beneath the canopy of lemon and apple trees where she and the nymphs would cuddle up and sleep. They invited her to join but she refused, instead walking further into the forest she knew so well, curling up under an ancient twisted eucalyptus tree. Only then, between her and the stars would she give into her grief and sob at the sky, aching for him, trying to let his words soothe her, replaying his words in her head, “Don't worry sweetness, everything will be alright.”


	2. Consequences

Smoke billowed up toward the high ceiling, dancing from the burning end of a cigar Hades held between his long blue fingers. He stared out the window of his office, sulking. His jaw was clenched, eyes burning, scorching like the embers at the butt of his cigar as he puffed on it. He took a particularly long puff on it, holding the smoke in his lungs before exhaling slow through his nostrils, eyes glistening like rubies, staring sightlessly. 

He didn’t notice Hecate in his office until she spoke, softly, “I know now is probably not the time, but I want you to know I’m as disgusted as you are.” She took a graceful step around his desk, standing at his side to look down at him, trying to study his expression. She had only seen  _ that  _ look on his face a handful of times. “Hades..”

“I’m going to kill him.” 

“Hades, trust me, I’d love for that to happen, but… you know Zeus..” she sighed, referring to the slap on the wrist that Zeus gave Apollo for the accusations against him. He didn’t even call a proper trial, didn’t get a testimony from Persephone or anything. It was Zeus’ typical disgusting patriarchy and rape culture at play. She wasn’t surprised sadly. “You know, Demeter is really pissed off too.. Maybe you could convince her to join forces..” 

He blew a smoke ring, then turned to look at her, lifting his brow, “You’re kidding, right?”

“Hades, pull your big blue head out of your ass and listen, okay?” He glared at her, puffing on his cigar. She began pacing as she often did when she was hatching one of her brilliant schemes. “What if… I mean it would really take some doing.. Maybe even some brown-nosing..” she chuckled wickedly at him, “Stir the generational pot a little..”

He shot up from his chair, shouting, “Gross! Hecate!” his face was a deep, dark blue, blushing across his nose.

“Well, you are after her daughter, are you not?” She grinned as he blushed more.

He pulled on his collar, feeling it was tight all of a sudden, “Listen, we could get into specifics of our fucked up family all day long, what good is any of it going to do? Demeter hates me. She always has.” 

“I know that, but under the current circumstances… she isn’t thinking rationally, she may be more open to an alliance… a compromise?” she knotted her fingers together in thought.

“I think you’re being irrationally optimistic about all of this.” He sat back down in his chair, smoothing a hand through his hair and puffing his cigar back to life. 

“And you don’t think you might be a teeny, tiny bit biased about the whole situation with  _ he-who-shall-not-be-named _ ?” she had him there. 

He sighed, taking a long drag, “What’s your point?”  

“My point is, you are letting your emotions cloud your judgement. Now, that’s not to say that I don’t agree with you. I think all rapists should be murdered slowly, but, the point here is.. You love her, Demeter loves her, maybe… just maybe if the two of you can get over your egos you could band together to seek justice for Persephone..” 

“Again, Hecate, I..” 

“Just think it over.” She stepped away, patting his shoulder once and leaving with a curt smile, shutting the door behind herself. She left him in silence, the conversation replaying in his head, stewing and growing just like she’d wanted. He opened his phone to type out a message to Persephone, 

“Kore.. how are you doing?” he sent it, pulling the cigar from his lips and extinguishing it. He waited, trying to distract himself with some paperwork. Within a minute his phone buzzed in return. He opened her message, it read: 

“Not great, call me.” 

He opened her contact on his phone, pressing call and bringing it to his ear. 

She answered, breath shaky, “Hades,” he could instantly tell she’d been crying.

“Kore, what’s wrong? What happened?” concern flooded his voice.

“Mama said I can never go back to Olympus or the Underworld.” her voice broke as her tears overcame her. “I t-tried to talk to her but she won’t listen. She said I can never leave the mortal realm aga-ain.” she sobbed.

“Kore… it… it’ll be alright,” his chest felt heavy, it was becoming increasingly harder to convince her it was all going to be okay. He didn’t want to break and let her know how scared and unsure he was about everything. He had to be strong for her. He took a deep breath, “Listen, sweetness, listen to me, okay? I need you to breathe. Take a deep breath for me, please?” 

He heard her voice crack in anguish, but she tried, taking a shaky breath in then releasing it into miserable tears. 

“Kore, sweetheart, please,” his voice broke, he cleared it, trying to hide it, “It’s only been two days…” 

“Haa-aaades,” she sobbed. She tried to regain her breath, whimpering, “Wh-why doesn’t she want me to be happy?”

“Kore, she’s trying to protect you.. You have to understand…” 

“It already happened, there’s nothing to protect me from. She’s just keeping me from you..” 

He felt panic coat his veins for a moment, “You didn’t say anything to her, did you?”

“N-no of course not.” he wished he could wrap her up in his arms and kiss her tears away, thinking it wasn’t right for such a radiant girl to feel so sad. 

“Good.. Kore, I… I’m working on a plan.. We’ll figure something out. I just need time.” He closed his eyes, imagining he was soothing her, holding her, “Will you be strong for me until then?”

“I.. I’ll try..” her voice was small, “When will I see you?”

He frowned, “I’m not sure right now… but soon, I promise.” 

“Okay..” 

He tried to sound encouraging as possible as he cooed to her, “Kore, remember how powerful you are… you can get through this. If anyone can, it’s you. We’ll figure this out.” 

“You promise?” her voice sounded teary. 

“I do,” 

“Promise to see me soon too?”

“As soon as possible.” He heard her yawn softly. “Why don’t you rest now, hm? You sound sleepy.” 

“Just stay on the line with me until I fall asleep…” it was a plea, a request he could not deny. 

“Alright.”

“Tell me about your day, anything, I don’t care..” she snuggled into her bed.

“Well, first I woke up to Cordon Bleu’s steaming pile of…” she smiled, closing her eyes and listening to his smooth low voice. He sounded like safety... like comfort. He felt more like home than anything around her in the mortal realm. She kept listening to him until she dozed off, but he just kept on talking, keeping his promise.

 

...One week later...

She woke to the sound of a stream, water hitting rocks, bubbling, small animals scurrying around it. Usually these sounds made her feel at peace and at home, in her element.. All she could feel this morning was a crushing emptiness. She closed her eyes, replaying his words and his kiss over and over again, trying to bundle up in the warmth of that memory. 

A small voice asked, “Lady Persephone?” Her eyes snapped open in surprise, blinking rapidly and recognizing the little purple nymph.

“Hyacinth!” 

“Did I startle you? I'm s-” 

“It's fine,” she turned her head toward the stream, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, “I'm just.. adjusting to sleeping under the sky again..” 

“I am so glad you are back, my lady. It must have been horrible in the Underworld!” The naive nymph trembled at the thought. She watched her lady rise to her feet, feeling the earth between her toes, sighing, 

“Actually, it was beautiful...” she tucked a curl of her pink hair behind her ear, gazing at the stream, remembering when Hades had shown her the gorgeous River Styx. The Styx put this simple little stream to shame. 

Hyacinth transformed into a hummingbird, buzzing at her side, “the  _ Underworld _ ? Beautiful?” Persephone walked toward the stream, reaching at her shoulder to slip her toga off. Hyacinth flew around frantically, “Everything I've heard about that place sounds like a nightmare..” 

She stood, dipping a toe into the stream before walking in, feeling a shiver travel up her as she submerged herself. She dipped beneath the surface to wet her hair, then sighed sadly, “You wouldn't understand..” 

“What do you mean, mistress?” 

She glanced down at the clear water surrounding her body, hiding nothing from the sunlight as it peeked through spaces between leaves in the trees. She longed for the darkness of his shimmering skies. “I saw a part of… the Underworld that most people don't know exists.” She gazed sadly at her hand, wishing it was still holding his. She worried about Minthe sneaking back into his life now that she was in the mortal realm. She washed her hair, dipping underwater to shake it around.

Hyacinth had transformed into a doe, she looked at Persephone with wide, confused eyes. After a few minutes of washing herself she rose from the water, stepping out and shaking her shoulder-length hair off and walking out to a patch of grass the sun was touching, kneeling to sit and dry in the sunshine. She reached down to run her fingers through the grass and wildflowers, closing her eyes to daydream about Hades again.

Behind her eyelids she saw his handsome, angular face. His sharp cheekbones and jaw… smirking lips and burning crimson eyes. If his appearance weren’t enough he constantly surprised her with the depth and generosity of his heart. He was the true gem among his brothers, among all the gods, really. He didn’t play Olympus’ popularity games or politics, he kept to himself and cared mostly only for his dogs and the souls he helps guide. 

She sat, drying, as Hyacinth grazed nearby. She knew her mother wouldn’t let her be unsupervised ever again. 

She sighed, walking back over to the heap of silky cloth lying on the ground, pulling it up and stepping into it, pulling the dress up her middle. She muttered a farewell to Hyacinth and ignored her mewls as she asked her where she was going. Hyacinth watched her walk down toward the cottage Demeter rested in. She could sense a change in the goddess upon her return. She was different. She was no longer the carefree young girl who would watch over rosebuds and skip through the fields with the rest of the nymphs. Her energy was off and her soul felt heavy. She blinked her doe eyes, watching the goddess disappear from sight into the house.

She stepped through the hallways she’d grown up in very carefully, not wanting to wake her mother or one of her attendants. She moved toward her bedroom, stepping in and feeling a familiarity to her surroundings wash over her. Nothing had changed since she’d left for Olympus. Not a thing. The only thing that was out of place was the cell phone Artemis had given her resting atop her dresser. She took it and flipped it open to check her messages.

There was a voicemail from Artemis, Hecate and Hades. She played the one from Artemis first.

“Heeeyy, I.. Persephone I really hope you’re not mad at me. I promise I didn’t tell your mom about Hades... Only the part about Apollo.. I’m so sorry for everything that happened. I.. I’m really gonna miss having you around. Let me know if I could come visit you sometime, okay?” she sounded tearful before the message ended. Persephone frowned, she would call her later. She wasn’t angry with her.

She clicked play on the next message. 

“Persephone, first of all I wanted to extend my deepest condolences, but also I wanted to let you know that your position will be held and Hades and I are actually working on putting together a scholarship for you so hopefully… in time… we could convince your mother to let you finish your work here.” She paused, “And I’d like to see you in person as soon as possible, we have other matters to discuss..” The message ended. She couldn’t tell what kind of lilt that was in Hecate’s voice but she sounded deeply intrigued to say the least. Lastly, she played Hades’ message, closing her eyes as his low voice crooned, 

“Kore,” he paused, “I…” she could hear him clear his throat, but his voice sounded shaky as he said, “I… I miss you. It’s… c-crazy how much. This.. Just.. call me when you get this?” the message ended. Her heart skipped a beat. She’d never heard the king of the Underworld sound so emotional. She quickly dialed his number, then remembered where she was, knowing her mother might overhear. She turned and hurried out of the house, running away toward the hills, using her super-speed to get away faster. As the phone rang she sprinted into the forest, running until the vegetation was too thick and swallowed up the trail.

She launched herself into the leaves, hiding under the thick canopy, far away from the sunlight as the phone line clicked to life and she heard his sweet voice say, “Kore? Is that you?”

“Hades,” air escaped her lungs in a grateful sigh. 

“Kore, oh, it’s so good to hear your voice.”

“Yours too.. Where are you?”

“At work, where are you?” 

“I’m in the forest outside my mother’s home.” She gulped, “Do you think you could come visit me?” 

“I…” Her heart thudded hard in her chest, awaiting his response, “I guess I could take a long lunch..” 

“Would you?” her voice climbed an octave in excitement.

“Yes, would you do me a favor though?”

“What do you need me to do?” 

“Hit your hands to the ground twice so I can pinpoint your location.” 

“Oh, of course,” she set the phone aside and did what he asked. In a moment he materialized in the leaves with her, having to kneel down so he would stay under the canopy. She laughed a blissful giggle at the sight of him, hanging up her phone and reaching out to hug him. He opened his arms to her, sighing gratefully as they embraced, closing his eyes.

He kissed the top of her head, holding her tight, “Thank you, Gaia,” she nuzzled into his chest, rubbing her cheek against his exposed collarbone. She leaned back to have a look at him. He was wearing traditional mortal attire, full toga, leaves in the hair and all. She reached up to stroke his cheek. He returned the gesture with both hands, cupping her cheeks and gazing down at her with those burning ruby eyes.

“I'm so happy to see you.” She blushed at the confession, smiling coquettishly at the handsome God. It was then that he noticed the drapey white fabric hanging off her shoulder, it didn't do much to hide what lies underneath. 

He had to remind himself how to breathe, “You… Look..” 

She grinned and interrupted his thought, “You’d make a handsome mortal.”

He smirked, “Do I not make a handsome God?” 

“No, that’s not what I was--” he chuckled and she reached up to swat at him, smacking his forehead playfully. “Heeyy!” She smiled up at him, reaching to hold his strong chin, “How dare you toy with the emotions of a powerful goddess such as myself…” her smile turned dark.. and sexy. 

He picked up on the change in her tone, smile growing, a mischievous glimmer in his eye. “What are you going to do to me?” 

She leaned closer, nose skimming his cheek, “You wouldn’t want to know…”

“I think I would..” he reached up to grab her chin, holding her still so he could lean into those sweet lips he’d been missing. She returned his kiss, reaching out at him, pulling on the dark fabric of his toga, trying to pull him down on top of herself. 

She leaned back, lying in a pile of fallen leaves, he chased her lips, hovering over her body, eyes falling shut as the kiss deepened. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her small, curious tongue pry at his. He moaned against her mouth, then pulled back, “Kore…” 

He almost had a heart attack when he saw her hands move up to her shoulder, pulling the white fabric off her own skin. He reached out to stop her hands before she could expose her own breasts, trembling, “K-Kore.. What are you..” 

“I want you, Hades, don’t you want me?” her voice was like honey. He looked down at her little hands that he was holding, barely holding the white fabric up over her heaving bosom.

“So much Kore, oh gods, so much… but… are you sure this is… I mean you…” 

“What? Is something wrong?” she blinked her big eyes up at him. 

He shook his head, trying to clear it, “I… I just think it’s a little fast, don’t you?”

She looked up at him with that vulnerable expression she often wore, “I.. I want to give you what you want.. I don't want you to go back to  _ her. _ ..” 

“Persephone..” he pulled away, looking hurt. She sat up, pulling her clothes back up over her shoulder. His eyebrows drew over his eyes in a sad expression, “You don't… really think I'm like that, do you?” 

She frowned, “No, but.. I thought this is what you want..” 

He took her chin in his hand, trying to make her understand him, “Of course, but.. with time.. I don't expect anything from you, you don't owe me anything...” He hadn't realized how badly Apollo's crime had impacted her self worth. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her to him as she cried. “Persephone, I never want you to do something just for my sake. Your happiness comes first.” He stroked her cheek. “Always.” 

She rubbed her eyes against his silky fabric, “I feel so silly..” 

“Don't,” he pulled her face up so she could see him as he told her, “I will wait for you, as long as it takes.. I will wait for you to heal, I'll help you. Kore, I never want you to think that you owe any man your body, not even me.” 

She pressed a kiss to his lips, slowly carding through his hair as she did. He returned it softly, gently placing his hands on her hips, every movement careful and cautious. 

“Hades..” she cuddled to his chest, pressing her ear to his heart.

“Yes?” he ran his fingers through her silky hair. Flowers and butterflies sprouted from her as she sighed into him,

“Do you know what being in love feels like?” His heart skipped then pounded hard. She smiled against him. “Have you ever been in love?” Her eyes were dreamy as she gazed up at him. 

He gnawed on his lip, looking anywhere but at her. “N-No.. I don't believe I h-have…” he looked down at his watch, bumbling, “I ah- I better head back.. it's been a while..” 

To his surprise there was no sadness on her face. Instead she smiled, looking sure of herself as she stood under the canopy of leaves, “I understand.. I have flowers to tend to anyhow..” she played coy, swaying her hips as she walked away from him. He reached after her.

His voice was rough, “When can I see you again?” 

“Soon.. I'll call you.” She grinned, then used her levitating powers to rise to his level and press a quick kiss to his cheek, “Bye, Hades..” 

She burst up through the leaves and flew away at lightning speed. He stares stupidly after her, “B-bye..” 


	3. Indulgence

Pink.

He can't see anything but pink, lovely shades of glorious pink. 

From the roots of her ever-growing magenta locks to her soft freckled skin that gave way to even more delicious tender skin... it was a sea of pink. She shivered under his touch, pillowy pink lips parted as she whimpered and chanted his name into the darkness of his bedroom. 

“Hades, oh, Ha-aades,” 

He didn’t know how they got here but here they were, under his sheets together in his bed with nothing between them. He wasn’t focused on the reasons, he couldn’t focus on anything but the way she was running her hands up his chest, shoulders, down his biceps and back. Her little fingers grasped the back of his neck, he looked down, getting an eyeful of large, glistening eyes and even larger, perfect breasts. He leaned down to bury his face in her neck, kissing her hot skin, not ever wanting to be anywhere else.

“Hades, mm,”

He woke with a gasp, shooting up in bed and into the reality of his empty, silent surroundings. He felt his body shaking, coming down with uneven breaths. He reached around himself, blinking, “Kore?” He took a deeper breath, shaking from his dream. He cringed as he realized what had just happened, feeling the dampness at the front of his boxers.  _ Wow, new low.  _ This hadn't happened to him for at least 900 years. 

He got up, stepped out of the boxers and walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on, grateful to be alone.  _ Get a hold of yourself, man.  _

He reached out to feel the water before stepping under it, shutting the glass door behind himself and sighing into the warm water, trying to absolve himself of his sin. Could he be blamed though? 

The last time he'd seen her she tried to have sex with him right there in the leaves. Unless he was misreading? He scrubbed at the back of his head, hanging it under the pounding water. This was going to be harder than he thought. 

He couldn’t get the images his mind had conjured up out of his head. The dream felt so vividly real… The feel of her, the warmth, it all felt so real. He could still see her naked behind his eyes. He reached up to run his fingers through his hair under the water, trying to get her out of his head.

He kept imagining her body. She was so petite and small yet plentiful with curves. He couldn't get her upside down heart shaped ass out of his mind, always wondering what it would be like to hold a cheek in each hand.  _ Dammit, stop. _

It was impossible, she was his every thought. Even when he wasn’t thinking about her he was thinking about things she would like or things she wants or what she wants to do, what her next move is. He’s invested in her every movement, her thoughts, her fears, her feelings. He imagines what it would be like having breakfast with her, waking up beside her, taking the dogs on walks together, holding hands, sharing a closet, commuting to work… 

He always wonders what she’s doing, how she slept, who she’s around.. If they’re treating her properly. The physical distance between them was really starting to set in. His work schedule, her mother’s supervision, her constantly being watched by nymphs… it all made it very hard for this brand new budding feeling between them to grow. It was too good to let go of and he desperately wanted to move on from women like Minthe.

Working with her had been insufferable lately. She does little things, nothing that she could actually get in trouble for but just small annoyances. She shortens his time between meetings so he's stuck in the office for hours at a time. When he does finally come out all she does is glare daggers at him. It’s becoming easier to ignore because all he does is think about the next time he gets to see Persephone.

The smile on his face was driving her insane. She’d never seen him smile like that, he was hardly recognizable. He had a glow around him, color in his cheeks. He wore a pink pocket square almost every day. 

Her phone buzzed. 

“Looks like you’re out one sugar daddy…Time to change your Fatesbook status, sweetie.” It was a chat bubble from Thetis.. That bitch. She opened her phone to type back furiously, 

“No need to change it. Shouldn’t be too long until he comes crawling back.” She sent devil-faced and fire emojis. She saw Thetis was typing. 

“That’s not what I heard.” Minthe’s jaw clenched aggressively. She clicked her headset on to call this bitch. Thetis answered almost immediately, giggling, “Oooo you salty?”

“Fuck off. He and I aren’t over.” She opened Fatesbook on her computer and started scrolling through. 

“Again, not what I heard.” 

“Where are you getting your information?” she snarled.

She feigned boredom, “Zeus said that Hades is in  _ love _ .” the way she emphasized the word made Minthe’s lip curl in hatred and jealousy. “Says Hades used the ‘L’ word himself.” Thetis grinned maliciously, Minthe could practically hear it through the phone.

“No he didn’t. You’re lying.”

“I swear on my hair dresser!”

“Whatever.”

“Why would I lie?” she giggled.

“Because you’re a bitch.” She made a face, then gulped, hard. “It won’t last anyway.”

“Uh-huh, well… I guess we’ll wait and see. Looks to me like you need a new mans… too bad Poseidon usually only likes fishy girls… oh wait, that shouldn’t be an issue for you!” she laughed menacingly.

Minthe snarled, yelling through her headset, “Fuck you! What’re you so proud of, being Zeus’ millionth mistress?? Wow, you must be so fucking special!” She hung up, then stood swiftly from her desk, stomping away to the break room. She got to the coffee pot, taking a deep breath and pouring herself a cup. She needed to seriously reconsider if she could keep working here.. 

If he keeps on falling in love with her she can’t bear to stick around and watch it… but a big part of her thinks this is a fling and he will come back. If there’s a chance she can get him back then she will. She took another deep breath, trying to reassure herself.  _ He’ll get bored of her.. She’s a little farm girl, what do they even have to talk about? I’m way more interesting than her.  _

She opened the fridge, pulling out the creamer. Someone walked into the break room, she didn’t look up, adding the creamer and stirring. When she turned with her coffee she stopped dead in her tracks. Hades had an apologetic look on his face, hand on the back of his head in that boyish, nervous way of his. 

“H-hey, Minthe, someone said they heard you yelling.. I.. are you alright, everything okay?” 

“Are you asking as my boss or do you actually give a fuck?” She frowned down at her coffee.

“Am I that bad of a guy?” he took a step toward her, trying to make eye contact but she kept dodging him. She reached up to tuck her silky hair behind her ear, 

“I’m fine… just got in a fight with Thetis..” 

“Ah,” He took a couple more steps toward the coffee pot, reaching for his cup and refilling it. “So.. other than that, you’re alright?” he was trying to be nonchalant but she knew what he was getting at. They hadn’t had a real conversation since that morning he threw her out. It was about two weeks ago.

She bit her lip and looked away, “What do you want me to say?”

He sighed, adding creamer to his coffee and pulling it up to his lips for a taste. He looked out to her, she looked up at him finally. “I just want to hear that you’re okay.” He saw a tremor of emotion pass through her features before she extinguished it and spat, 

“I’m not, and we are not okay. We are not friends.” Venom coated her voice.

He looked tired, “If that’s how you want it.” Then he surprised her by just turning and walking away, leaving her there stupefied that her manipulation didn’t work. He can’t really be… over her… 

“Mama?” She called out into the greenhouse. Her mother appeared from behind a rosebush.

“Yes, my darling?” She hovered toward her, long hair out and flowing with her powers as she nurtured the plants surrounding her. Persephone was always intimidated by her beauty and power ever since she was tiny.

“I have a weird question.” 

Demeter raised an eyebrow, “Okay?” 

“Mama.. someone asked me if I.. if I was a f-fertility goddess…” she looked up, meeting her mother's eyes, “I.. I'm not, right? Am I?” 

Demeter smiled, face a mask of calm confidence, “Of course not, Kore, I would have told you if you were. Who said this nonsense about you?” 

“A shade, a mortal.. he mistook me for a fertility goddess.” She looked away.

“Fertility of vegetation, yes, but nothing else my dear.” She patted her on the head as she always had since she was a child, “Spring maiden, eternal innocence.” 

She clutched to that version of her daughter that no longer existed. She clung to it like air. It was the image of her daughter she had bred and grown herself, it had become an entity all it's own and she refused to let go of it. 

She couldn't even allow the thought of Apollo to cross her mind because the last time she did she caused an earthquake. 

“Okay, thank you mama.” She turned to walk out of the greenhouse. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Just out to the forest.” 

“You've spent more time in that forest since you've been back than you ever have your entire life… are you okay honey? You can talk to me about it.” 

She looked up at her mother, eyes shining, wishing she really could tell her about it. She wished she could tell her how much pain he'd caused her, she wished she could just forget.

But most of all she wished she could tell her mother how her heart yearned for Hades. How much it hurt to be away from him, how she wished she could make her mother understand that she wasn't a little girl anymore. 

“I'm fine..” she turned to walk away and Demeter didn't stop her. She sighed, deciding it would all just take time. 

Persephone walked out into the dark, breathing in the chill of night air and gazing up at the moon. 

It reminded her of his bright hair set against the dark blue of his features. She walked beneath that lovely moon, entering the forest, stroking trees absently, flowers sprouting in her footsteps. The stream nearby surged with overflow from the rainstorm this morning, surrounding animals came out from hiding places and holes in trees to enjoy the extra water. She wandered further into the trees, deep into a field of moss and leaves. She found a rock twice her size to perch on and pulled out her phone.

She flipped it open and called him, waiting, listening to the dull rings. 

“Kore,” there was a smile in his voice. She smiled in return.

“Hades,” 

“And how are you on this lovely evening?” 

“Okay… Oh I finally got around to asking my mother if I am a fertility goddess like you said, but she said I'm not.” 

“Oh, really? Huh.” 

“What made you think I was?” She cocked her head curiously. 

“Your… you, well, you being the goddess of spring.. I figured springtime is when most of nature blossoms, reproduces..” he hoped he didn't sound too creepy.

She giggled in response, “Are you busy?” 

“Not at the moment..” 

“I miss you, come see me.” 

“Are you alone?” She looked up and around.

“Yes.” 

“You sure? No nosy nymphs nearby?” he scoffed at himself, chuckling, “Sorry for that alliteration..” 

What a dork. She shook her head and laughed, “No, I don't see any.” 

“Alright, be there in a second.” She tapped her fingers to the rock twice just in case just as he materialized in front of her. He grinned, “Cute.” 

She hung up, tucking her phone away and beaming up at him, grinning ear to ear. He couldn't help but grin right back at her, opening his arms to her, she dove in, wrapping her arms around his thin, muscular waist. 

They sighed into each other, he set her back down on her rock gently, smirking, “You look great on this, by the way,” he patted the rock.

She giggled, tugging at her dress. He reached out to touch the fabric of the silky sage green dress. “Is this new?” her heart pumped unevenly at the way his brow furrowed with interest.

“Y-yes it was a gift from my mother.” she blushed.

“It suits you well, I love that color on you.” he took a step toward her. She reached for his tie.

“I see you didn't bother to dress like a mortal.” he let her pull him closer, leaning down toward her face with a grin. 

“I figured if no one is around, what's the harm?” She reached up to touch his jaw, he leaned closer. 

“Risky..” she whispered, lips brushing across his teasingly. He groaned internally, fighting every instinct to devour her. She stroked his cheek, sucking his bottom lip, murmuring something unintelligible against his mouth. 

He felt his face get hot, pulling back with an uneven breath, “W-what? Didn't quite catch that.” 

“I said..” she giggled, “We're gonna get in trouble..” he lifted her off the rock, finding a more leafy part of the forest floor, sitting down and pulling her into his lap. She turned in his arms, pressing a slow kiss to his lips. 

When they did finally part lips he pushed her hair out of her eyes, voice husky, “Worth it.” 

She smiled up at him, touching his jaw and gazing at his lips, biting hers. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. He smiled back, the two of them just gazing at each other. She reached up to play with a lock of his hair. 

He leaned down to give her a soft kiss, eyes slipping shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck, chest to chest. His head was spinning, she was flooding all his senses. As the kiss deepened he leaned backward into the trunk of a tree, one hand on her hip, the other clutching her thigh. She broke the kiss to breathe, he dove into her neck, sucking and planting kisses against her heated skin.

She gasped softly, eyes fluttering, “Hades,” he continued, setting her flesh ablaze. She felt every sensation, nerves singing, heart racing under the touch of his smooth, warm lips and tongue. Her voice was low as she moaned in pleasure, “That feels so good…” 

….

“Persephone?” A group of three flower nymphs wandered the forest calling out her name. They weaved through flower bushes, leaves, branches, looking around in the dark, searching for her under Demeter’s direct orders. They continued searching, becoming exasperated with where she could be. The forest was rather large and dense, it might take them a long time. 

At least, Hyacinth thought. She heard Lily gasp and ran to her side, asking, “What is it? Did you find--” Lily reached out at her, shushing, finger over her lips. Iris joined them, a curious look on her face. The three of them crouched behind a giant hydrangea bush. Lily peeked over the top, her mouth falling open at what she saw.

She found Persephone. Found her perched atop someone… a man. Kissing. His hands were on her and hers on him. They kissed hard, lost in their own world. Petals fell from her hair as it grew, flowing down her back as a mingling blue and pink glow surrounded them. Butterflies rose from her flushed magenta skin. 

The nymphs watched with wide eyes, jaws hanging open at the sight. 

Hyacinth whispered, “W-we should go..” 

Lily nodded and turned as the other two joined to follow, running back to Demeter. 


	4. Mayhem

“Maybe we shouldn't tell her.. the whole truth.” Hyacinth suggested, “We can tell her we found her, so we won't be lying.” 

“Who  _ was _ that?” Lily was exasperated with the whole situation, unsure of what the right thing to do is. 

Iris, the more temperamental of the three asserted, “We need to tell her what we saw. We don't know that man.” 

“I don't think he's a man… you saw him glowing, right? Just like her.” Hyacinth's brow furrowed in confusion. “And he was blue… so we know it's not Apollo.” 

“I just… I'm scared of when Demeter finds out..” Lily worried.

Hyacinth was lost in thought, mentally swiping through gods and goddesses in her head. Iris frowned, “I don't like this.” 

“It's really none of our business..” Lily added.

“We can just tell her we found her and she is okay. That's all she wants to hear.” Hyacinth said.

Iris shook her head, “I don't want the wrath of Demeter on me when I could have told her what I saw Persephone doing when I first saw it. She'll be more angry if we don't tell her.” 

“We should let Persephone tell her.” Hyacinth tried to think of what she would want. “She wasn't in any danger..” 

“Men  _ are _ danger.” Iris hissed then stomped off toward Demeter. Hyacinth grabbed her shoulder to stop her but she shook her off and ran. 

“Iris, stop!” She chased after her. Lily stayed behind, looking sadly toward the woods, hating this conflict. 

Iris burst through the garden doors, “My lady, we found Persephone and--” Hyacinth grabbed her and gave her a death glare.

“And what?” Demeter raised an eyebrow in interest. She rose from her seated position in the garden, looking down at the nymphs, sensing distress from them. “What did you find?” 

She looked directly at Iris, who then spat, “We found her with a man.” 

The goddess’ skin set ablaze, her eyes glowing, face contorting into a vicious expression. “What?!?” The foundation of her home shook, birds evacuated trees, even the flowers seemed to curl away in fear. Before the nymphs could say another word she transformed into a wolf and started running toward the forest. 

Hyacinth glared at Iris, “Great job.” 

“I did what needed to be done.” She folded her arms and walked away. 

…..

Persephone lifted her head from Hades’ chest, “Do you hear something?” He sat up, pulling her up along with him, looking around. It sounded far away but there was a noise of feet digging up earth, running. Persephone's face drained of color, “Oh gods… it's my mother.” 

“That sounds like an animal..” Hades pushed off the ground to stand on his feet. Persephone wrapped her arms around his leg.

“We have to go, now!” She pleaded, looking up at him with scared eyes, “Please,”  

“Kidnap you? Yeah, sounds like a wonderful idea.” Anxiety crept into his veins at the sound of the approaching beast. 

“Hades, she's close, please!” 

“Persephone I can’t just--” 

“Please! You have to! We’re in this together now, aren’t we?!” she was frantic. He looked down at her, which was a mistake because he couldn't deny her. He sighed sharply then muttered in Greek and transported them to his home. She was still clinging to his leg, a grin tugged at the corners of his lips. 

She let go, stood and let out a deep sigh, “Oh, thank you, thank you  _ so _ much.” 

He smiled, happy that she was happy but the thought of an angry Demeter clouded his mind, “She's going to kill me.” 

“She doesn't know it's you..” her eyebrows pulled over her big eyes apologetically.

“For now.” He scrubbed his hand across the back of his neck and took a couple heavy breaths, trying to think of how they were going to get out of this one. How could he explain to Demeter, oh hey sorry I kidnapped your daughter, my hands were tied.  _ Gods. _ He walked into his kitchen, reaching into his cabinet for a bottle of scotch. 

“What’s that?” Persephone joined him in the kitchen, perching atop a barstool practically bouncing, unable to hide the look of excitement on her face to be back here, in the Underworld, in his home. He set the bottle on the counter, turning to reach for a small glass, grabbing two.

“I hope you’ll excuse my bad manners, but I really need a drink.” He filled each of them with ice. “Just water for you, I assume?” 

“What else do you have?” She cocked her head.

A smile cracked through his tense expression and he shook his head to laugh at her, turning to look in his fridge. “Well… I have.. Orange juice, milk, iced coffee aaand… oh, an energy drink I guess?” He found it in the door of his fridge. He didn’t drink those, it must have been Minthe’s. 

“Orange juice sounds good.” she chirped. He dumped the ice cubes out of her glass and poured it for her, pouring himself scotch atop his ice cubes. He slid it to her, she took it, “Thank you,” He nodded, putting the orange juice away then raising his glass to her, 

“To… figuring out a way to avoid Demeter murdering me.” She shook her head and laughed, they clinked glasses. He sipped his scotch, peeking at her drinking her orange juice. She chugged it, not holding back in any way. He liked that about her. He smiled, “Do you want some more?”

She blushed, but nodded, “Yes please, I didn’t realize how thirsty I was.” he turned to open the fridge again and her phone rang against her hip. She tucked it in her underwear since there was really no where else to put it on the dress. She hiked up her skirt, reaching for it, seeing the screen read that same number her mother had been calling her from. “Oh gods..” 

Hades turned, reading her expression, “Your mother?” 

“Yes,” She set the ringing phone down on the counter. “I’m not answering it.”

He re-filled her cup, then put it away, “You should just answer to tell her you’re safe, she’s probably worried.” 

“She’ll just scream at me and tell me to come home.” She folded her arms, frowning. “I’m tired of being treated like a child.” 

“I know, Kore, but maybe…”

“No, I’m done.” She had a stubborn frown on her face, glaring at the counter. “I’m sick of it.” 

He sighed, setting his drink down. Her phone had finally stopped ringing. He walked around the counter to her, reaching down to stroke her soft cheek. She softened under his touch, frown softening into a straight line, peeking to look up at him. His eyes sparkled as he spoke, “Sweetness, I would love nothing more than to have you here to myself all the time.. But, we both have obligations as gods.” 

Her eyes teared up, he held her little chin in his hand, she cried, “It’s not fair.”

“I know,” He couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her, hugging her to him tight, speaking into the top of her head, kissing it, “Unfortunately not many things are. We didn’t choose the roles we were assigned… you or I.” 

She held him tight, rubbing her tears into his shirt, “After what happened with Apollo, she’ll never let us be together.” 

He frowned, stroking her hair, trying to think of something he could do. “What if… I… I mean I could try… t-talking to her.” 

She pulled her head up from his chest to look up at him, blinking tears away, “You would do that for me?” 

He gazed down at her, stroking her cheek, “I would do anything for you.” 

Someone pounded at the front door, it made them jump. Persephone looked up at him with confusion, “That can’t be mama..” 

Hades made a face, letting her go and walking toward the sound to open the door. She followed behind him curiously. He opened the door and his stomach felt sick, blinking at the sight of Minthe standing before him with a mean smile on her face. Persephone peeked out from behind him, her heart falling into her stomach at the sight. Minthe’s eyes caught hers and her expression turned evil.

Hades growled, “What are you doing here, Minthe?” 

Her ears tucked behind her head, eyebrows set hard over her eyes, “What is  _ she _ doing here?”

“That’s none of your business, I told you we’re through.” He wasn’t playing around and definitely wasn’t in the mood. “What did you come here for?”

Her jaw clenched, she glared at Persephone, “Nothing.” She turned to stomp away. Persephone blinked, amazed at how quickly that confrontation was over. Hades shut the door and locked it, expression angry. “I’m sorry about that.” He walked swiftly back to the kitchen to finish his scotch. 

Persephone stepped into the kitchen after him, “She… she thought you’d be alone.. Didn’t she?”

“I assume.” He threw back his drink, pouring more.

“And… if you were… would you have let her in?” She blinked her big hurt eyes at him. 

“What?” He looked out at her, “Of course not!” She still looked sad, looking down at her feet. “Kore, do you really think I would do that?”

“You’ve been with her before… I guess.. It just would be easy to..”

“Kore.” She kept frowning at her feet, tugging at her dress nervously. He walked out to her, taking her hands in one of his and her chin in the other, making her look at him, “Kore, don’t you realize I love you? I don’t want anybody but you.” 

Her eyes lit up, blue flowers blossomed in a crown around her head, she bit the smile on her lips, “Hades, you… you said--”

“That I love you.” he cut her off, taking a nervous breath, gazing down at her, “Y-yeah, I-I did, I do, I love you, Kore, I’ve never.. nobody has ever.. I-I’ve n-never felt this way about anyone...” he gulped, gnawing on his lip and blushing, hating his stutter, “I.. I’m, the last two weeks have been the hap--”

“Hades,” She reached up to cup his face, gazing at him with lovesick eyes, “I love you too.” 

He let out a nervous breath he’d been holding, “Y-you do?”

She nodded, feeling her eyes tear up at the edges, reaching up to kiss him hard. He returned the gesture, lifting her off her feet and cradling her in his arms, clutching each of her thighs, cocking his head to kiss her back. Her phone started ringing again but they ignored it, Hades started walking toward his bedroom as the kiss deepened. 

She didn’t protest, lost in his lips as he carried her up the stairs, unsure of where they were going but not caring. Once he made it to his bedroom he reached down at the doorknob absently, swinging the door open and carrying her to the bed, then falling backward into it with her in his arms. They didn’t break the kiss, she pawed at him, fingers knotting in his hair and clothes, tugging at him, wanting him closer. 

Their breathing became more ragged, he pulled back to gasp for air, chuckling hoarsely, “I could get used to this..” She dove back into his lips as soon as the words escaped him, he lifted his eyebrows in surprise at her raw, ravenous nature. It made his blood turn hot and travel south, he pulled back from her warm lips, warning, “Persephone, I..” 

He couldn’t help but gasp as she responded by grinding herself against his growing erection, clearly aware of its existence. She leaned over him, breasts in his face, purring in his ear, “I want you, Hades,” He reached up to hold her waist, groaning as she overwhelmed his senses. Her soft body pressed against his, big pillowy breasts in his face, sweet, floral, natural, pheromonal scent of her. It was all too much, he couldn’t think straight.

He clutched her body to him, speaking into her cleavage, muffled by the skin there. She pulled back, giggling, “What?”

“Are you sure about this?” He couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped him as she pressed herself up against him again, he felt dampness soaking through her panties against him. His eyes rolled back, “Oh gods, Kore…” 

She grabbed his hand and forced it between her legs, moving the fabric out of the way with her fingers. He groaned, brushing his fingers up against her warmth, grabbing her ass with his other hand and whining in the back of his throat. He stroked her, trying to become acquainted, she felt tiny in his large hand, he studied her face as he found what felt like her clitoris. Her gasp confirmed his suspicion. 

He wrapped an arm around her while his other hand continued stroking her in circles. 

“Hades!” He flipped their positions so she was under him, he continued rubbing her clit strategically, smiling down at her.

“Yes, my love?” he tried to commit this image in front of him to memory, he never wanted to forget how she looked right now.

“W-what are you doing? That feels so… uhh..” She jolted under him, spasming, pressing herself against his touch harder. The way she shuddered and gasped, totally giving into her body, free and gorgeous like a storm. Unpredictable. Inexperienced. His mouth watered. He leaned over her to purr against her neck, 

“I’m guessing no one has ever touched you like this.” he planted hot kisses against her flushed skin. She churned under him, reaching up around his shoulders, parting her legs further and whimpering. He was almost painfully hard. 

“N-no, not like this,” she blushed as he pushed her dress up and sat back, taking an eyeful of her. She was filled with too much pleasure to feel embarrassed about it but a pang of nervousness still pierced her. She hoped he liked what he saw, she looked up at him, trying to meet his eyes.

He crouched down, still stroking her, gazing at what rested between her legs, biting his lip. He looked up at her, meeting her eyes, “Kore, do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?” 

She blushed again, smiling nervously. He leaned up over her to kiss her, pulling from her lips to trail kisses across her cheek, to her ear, still stroking her clit, whispering, “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” She breathed into his shoulder, still shuddering from the waves of pleasure he was stroking into her. Slowly, he moved his index finger down to her lips, feeling around at the warm wetness there, aching with desire. Gently and slowly he moved his finger up and down her, then inside just a little bit, pulling back to gauge her reaction. 

Her eyes were half open, lips plump, sighing in pleasure, “Hades, don’t stop,” He continued gently stroking that one finger there, softly pushing past her warm tightness, groaning. She was so unbelievably tight and soft, his heart pounded with lust. He tried to hold it back, reminding himself to be gentle with her, she was wounded. 

You wouldn’t know that anything was wrong by her reactions, she churned under his touch, squirming and moaning as he eased his finger into her. She curled up into him, whimpering, “Ohh, feels so good.” 

He tried to ignore his dick, which was screaming for release from his pants, he reminded himself this was about her.  _ Be selfless. Knock it off. _ She whined his name, arching as he pushed his entire finger in, whimpering for more.  _ Fuck, this is too much.  _ His clothes felt claustrophobic, the entire room felt way too hot. 

He looked down at her, which didn’t help, all he got was an eyeful of the gorgeous glowing pink goddess he loved whimpering and struggling half naked in a lovely, thin green summer dress. She looked up at him with a desperate expression, “Hades, want you, need you,” she reached up at him, tugging at the buttons on his shirt and trying to pull his tie off. 

He pulled his hand away from her to reach up and grab her hands, chuckling breathlessly, “Okay, okay,” He pulled his tie undone, tossing it aside, then began unbuttoning his shirt. She watched him with hungry eyes, cheeks flushed, eyes shimmering in a way he’d never seen. As he shrugged out of his shirt he looked down at her again, tossing it aside, “Are you sure?”

She nodded, reaching out to put her hand over the hard bulge in his pants. He bit his lip, eyes falling half open. “I’m sure.” She squoze him, trying to hide how nervous she actually was, stomach clenching, worried about their size difference… what if he was too big? She tried to push the thought out of her head, trying not to look scared. 

“Kore…” He reached down, trying to steady her hands at the front of his pants as she began unbuttoning them. “We don’t have to, we can wait. I can wait.” She shook her head, reaching at his zipper. She tugged it down and gulped at the sight of him, reaching for the hem of his underwear. He stopped her. “You look afraid.”

“I’m not.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, “We don’t have to do this right now.”

“But I want to.” she gazed up at him with love and desire apparent on her features.

He reached down to stroke her cheek, “I know, but, Kore, I want to make sure you are okay. Maybe it’s too soon for… all this...” 

She bit her lip, frowning, then looked up at him, pulling him down into a kiss. He didn’t refuse her. She met his tongue with hers, then nibbled at his lip, running fingers through his soft silver-white hair. She was aware of a distance between their pelvises and wrapped her legs around his waist to close it. 

They shared a moan as they rubbed against each other through nothing but the fabric of their underwear between them. Hades couldn't keep fighting it, reaching down to slip his underwear off. She looked up at him as he hooked his fingers around hers, he pulled them down slowly, lips on hers, “I can't believe this is happening..” 

She rubbed up against him, this time nothing but warm wet skin on skin, she tensed as she felt the warm head of his hardness against her. He pulled back. “Kore,” 

She hated that she was scared. She hated the remnants of fear that had been etched into her body, the bruises on her psyche. She wanted to give herself to him fully, without fear, without all these ticks and twitches. 

“I want you, I do. My body just.. doesn't realize..” she frowned. He stroked her cheek.

“Kore, if you need more time..” 

“No,” she pulled him down, lips seeking his, pulling at his broad shoulders, “I want you, Hades, please.” She kissed him hard and rolled her hips up against his, brushing pelvises again. She felt his hardness against her, sucking in a deep breath. 

He moaned and reached down, grabbing her hips to steady himself, head pressed against her warm, wet lips, feeling her tightness against him, making him throb with need. She whimpered, “Please, Hades, please.” 

He groaned, gripping her hips tighter and pushing forward slow, very slow. She gasped, voice breaking, wrapping her arms around him as he pushed into her. She winced slightly at the size of him, feeling herself stretch. His breathing was ragged against her chest, holding her tight and pushing in further, groaning her name in a guttural tone. 

She whimpered his name in return, clinging to him desperately, biting his shoulder to keep herself from whining at the painful yet amazing feel of him. He pulled back, reminding himself she was new to this, only putting himself halfway in. She looked overwhelmed just with half of him. It made him burn with pride, grinning and making shallow thrusts against her, watching her slide up and down the top half of his hardness, moaning at the sight, trying not to fall apart.

“Hades!” She gasped up at him, watching him with hazy eyes. She reached out at his scarred, muscular chest as he bounced her on him, hand on her hips, controlling exactly how much of him she was getting. “I love you so much..” she moaned, pleasure building inside her, feeling her low stomach begin to tense. 

He stroked her hips, leaning down to kiss her collarbone, kissing down and nibbling her nipple through the fabric of her dress. She arched against him, sliding further down on him and jerking backward in pain, wincing. 

He pulled back, immediately worried, “Kore, are you alright?” 

“Y-yes, I'm fine, I promise.” she pulled him in for another kiss, distracting him as she eased back down on him, moaning against his lips. 

He broke the kiss to whine, “Ohh, Kore, you feel so  _ fucking good.” _ she blushed when he swore, growling it in that sexy voice of his. She tried to meet his thrusts, whimpering and gasping at the feeling of him inside her.

He wrapped his arms around her tight, moving faster, pulling her up on top of himself, sitting up in the bed. He held her up on himself, being careful not to push all the way in, knowing it would hurt her. 

“Hades!” She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his collarbone, gasping as he bounced her up and down on him, clutching her tight and growling her name.

She felt the bundle of hot nerves in her catch fire, she was about to come apart. He felt her tighten and whimpered, “Ohhh, sweetness,” he moved one hand to grab a handful of her hair as he groaned and picked up the pace. 

She cried out, voice breaking as she did, running out of air and unable to catch up with her breathing. She held onto him, clutching him tight, gasping against his dark, warm skin.

“Hades, I-!!” She shuddered, twitching and crying out, voice reaching near a scream as she released, body thrown into ecstasy, spasming around him as he chased his orgasm, thrusting into her faster, chanting her name and cradling her to him. 

She felt him push up inside her hard, she wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened them as hard as she could. She felt him gasp and spasm against her and suddenly she felt warm inside. He gasped for air raggedly, hugging her to him, “Ohh, Kore,” 

She stroked the hairs that were clinging to his sweaty forehead, laughing breathlessly, “I.. That…” 

He laid her down and pulled back slowly, placing his shirt beneath her, “Don't move,” as he pulled out she spasmed and spilled out onto the shirt, looking up at him. 

She looked surprised, he smiled down at her, realizing how much she didn't know about sex. It made him eager to educate her. He leaned down to give her a kiss, muttering, “You should go pee.” 

“What?” She flushed.

“It's… uh,” he blushed as well, “It's healthier for you if you pee after sex.” 

“Oh.” She sat up in the bed. “Okay.” 

“Sorry, that was weird.” 

“A little, but.. sex is kinda weird.. so, th-thanks.” She got up from the bed, walking into his bathroom and shutting the door behind herself. He sat on the bed, looking over at the rumpled sheets and wet shirt, smiling to himself. 

….

“Artemis, I need you to tell me what you know. Who would she be with? Who was that man?” 

Artemis gulped, trying to avoid Demeter's penetrating gaze. “I really don't know, she never mentioned anyone.” 

Demeter's eyes became fiery. “Artemis, I have known you since the day you were born and I know when you are lying..” she circled the purple goddess like a prowling tiger.

“Demeter, with all due respect, Persephone is not a little girl anymore…” she refused to meet her eyes, knowing those words would inspire a fierce glare. 

“Artemis just tell me what you know.” 

“You need to talk to her. This is none of my business.” 

Demeter roared, “Her safety is at stake and you're worried about her privacy?!” 

“She isn't in any danger. Hades would never--” her heart stopped.  _ Oh gods did I really just.. _

“HADES?!?” 


	5. Aftershocks

"I am going to kill him!!" Demeter hollered, flaring up and glowing with rage. 

Artemis, who was still dumbfounded that she'd actually spilled the beans, had to shake herself, responding, "Demeter, Persephone was the one who told me she had a crush on  _ him.  _ And.. you know I'm not the biggest fan of him.. but, he.. he would never hurt her." 

"I don't care, this is NOT happening!!"

"Persephone is old enough to make her own decisions…" 

"Not when it comes to this! And of all people?! King of the  _ dead?! Underworld??"  _ She growled in frustration, "Does that sound like a good fit for the goddess of  _ spring?!"  _

Artemis exhaled, blowing a piece of her long dark hair out of her eyes, "Stranger things have happened…" she thought momentarily for an example, then exclaimed, "Like Eros and Psyche!"

"You call that a healthy relationship?" She raised a judgemental eyebrow.

"They care about each other… isn't that what matters?" Demeter just scoffed in response, throwing her hair over her shoulder and dialing Hades' number.

"I know you love Persephone, I know you want what you think is best, but.. maybe you need to let her make her own mistakes." 

"You think after what happened with your brother that I'm going to loosen my grip?" 

Artemis sighed sadly, hating Apollo for what he'd done. "I mean.. it happened, what more could any of us do? I know you want to protect her, but--" 

"I've heard enough, Artemis." She dismissed, calling Hades again when she got no response. Artemis sighed and walked out toward the forest, transforming into a doe and running away.

….

“Uh oh.”

“Uh oh? Why ‘uh-oh’?” Persephone stopped pulling the strap of her green dress up over her shoulder, looking up at him. “What is it?”

Hades’ face glowed from the light shining off the screen of his phone, “I have three missed calls from your mother… and two voicemails…” 

“Oh gods…” she looked up at him with fear in her eyes, watching him dial a button to listen to the voicemails. Right as it started playing the message another call came through, buzzing against his face. He pulled it back with a look of horror on his face.

“Fuck,” he sighed and answered, trying to brace himself. 

Demeter roared through the phone, loud enough he didn’t need to put it on speaker for Persephone to hear her scream, “Do you have my daughter?!?” 

“Yes, she’s--”

“WHAT are you doing with my daughter?! I am one second away from coming down to the Underworld MYSELF and  _ KICKING YOUR ASS!! _ You and Apollo think you can just--”

Something in his expression snapped when she said his name, he had to yell over her just to be heard, “Demeter, do not ever compare me to that disgusting fiend, I want to murder him myself.” Persephone flinched from hearing him raise his voice. She had never seen it happen before. 

He started walking away into the other room, she could hear her mother continuing to yell at him through the line, him fighting to get a word in. Her eyebrows rose with worry, knowing none of this could end well. She was surprised mama wasn’t here already. She couldn’t just sit here and not know what’s happening. She followed Hades into the study he’d walked into, sitting on the couch adjacent to where he was seated in his throne-like chair behind a desk, hand scrubbing over his closed eyes, holding the phone away from his ear because of the volume of her frantic yelling. 

This went on for a few more minutes, Hades couldn’t even defend himself, she wouldn’t give him the chance. She just wanted to scream and holler and punish. Persephone knew her mother well enough. She frowned, a look of determination taking over her features as she decided enough was enough, it’s time she told her mother how she felt herself. 

She stood and walked to the desk, reaching out to tap his shoulder. He looked up at her with an exasperated expression. She held her hand open, motioning for him to give her the phone. He mouthed “Really?” she nodded, waiting. He stared at her for a moment, trying to read her mind, then shrugged and handed her the phone. 

She spoke through the obscenities and harsh words her mother was yelling, simply saying, “Mama.” The screaming ceased. Her mother asked in return, 

“Kore?”

She sucked in a deep breath, closing her eyes, speaking in a smooth, controlled, clear tone. Hades was impressed by it. “Mama, I never wanted to be an eternal maiden. I never wanted to be the Barley girl… There are a lot of things that are a part of me that I didn't get to choose. You decided all those things, mama.” 

Hades watched her speak, enthralled by her growing confidence, her cool and calm demeanor, successfully keeping her emotions at bay. She carried herself like a proper queen. “I’m not a little girl anymore, mama, it doesn’t mean I love you any less… but there are things I want…” she looked up at him, feeling her chest swell as she said, “Things that you can’t be in charge of.”

“Just because of what happened with Apollo, that does not mean you cannot still be an eternal maiden! You don’t need to throw it all away just because of that! How could you disobey me?! Kore I cannot believe what I am hearing, who are you?! What have you done with my daughter?! The Underworld has changed you, you were not this way when you lived amongst the mortals with me, you are corrupted, you don’t know what you want, because HE has tainted your mind! The age difference ALONE! Sweet child, there are things you just cannot understand.”

“I love him mama.” Hades melted when she said that, gazing at her.

“This is absolutely ridiculous!! You are coming home RIGHT NOW! I am not playing around Kore!!” 

“Neither am I. I’m nineteen years old and you can’t make me go anywhere.” 

Demeter just started screaming, hurling insults, wrath unfurling. Persephone pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up then blocked the number, handing it back to Hades. He took it, looking down at her with an expression of awe.

“Are you alright?” He touched her soft cheek, tilting her face upwards, studying her expression. He could see tears brimming at the corners of her eyes, but she held them back, jaw clenched, lips in a hard line. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, pulling away and whispering, “I’m really proud of you, Kore… I don’t think I could have done that. You are very brave.” 

Her expression lightened ever so slightly, a small smile tugging at her lips, “Really?”

“Absolutely. You handled that with an incredible amount of grace and dignity.” He traced a finger down the soft slope of her neck, collarbone and shoulder, relishing in the fact that she not only let him touch her, but she seemed to enjoy it. He leaned into her neck, pointed nose skimming her skin, she got goosebumps. “Like a queen..”

Her heart thumped unevenly.  _ Did he just say..?  _ Her thoughts were interrupted when he took a handful of her lovely heart-shaped ass, then moved down to her thighs to lift her up onto his desk, planting hungry kisses against her neck. She tried to say something but the words died in her throat, replaced by a bubbling feeling of pleasure growing through her as he kissed her heated skin. She reached up, one hand finding the back of his neck, the other on his shoulder, letting a moan slip through her lips. 

“You can stay here as long as you need.” His voice was husky, hands roaming her warm, soft body, amazed by her sumptuous feminine curves.

“Thank you,” she giggled softly, fingers gripping at the short hair on the back of his head as he dove in to kiss down her chest. His hands found her breasts, cupping them through the thin fabric of her dress, squeezing just slightly, thumbing over her nipples, she whimpered, “Hades,”

“You are the most gorgeous being in existence.” He kissed her collarbone, slowly trailing kisses across her cleavage. She started pulling her dress up. He took the hint and reached up under the dress to cup her breasts, skin to skin, making both of them sigh. Her skin was like silk, he thumbed over her bare nipples, feeling the soft bumps around her areolas pucker as her nipples hardened under his touch.

“Mmm, Hades…” 

They jumped apart at the sound of pounding against his door. Persephone looked up at him, blushing head to toe, eyebrows pulled up over her eyes in fear. 

He caressed her cheek, "Don't worry, love," then turned to go open the door, chest puffed, ready for a fight. 

Demeter herself stood, arms folded, steam practically rising from her ears, eyes glazed over in a sheen of red rage. Her voice was hard and rough, "Fun's over." 

"Hello Demeter… I think we should talk." She scoffed and brushed past him, stomping into the house toward Persephone. Hades reacted quickly and called Cerberus, who raced from where he was napping, planting himself right in front of Persephone in a protective stance. Cerberus growled, snarling defensively at the intruder. 

Persephone couldn't help but smile up at Cerberus, who, like his master, was willing to put up a fight for her. Demeter hissed, "Down, pooch." 

Cerberus just snarled, dripping saliva from his bared teeth. Demeter turned to yell at Hades, "You really want to play this game?" 

"Demeter, as I said, I believe we should talk." He maintained his cool, calm demeanor, taking a small step toward her. 

"Not until you return  _ my _ daughter to her home." The way she emphasized 'my' was very possessive, like Persephone was her favorite accessory. 

Hades gazed past Cerberus' aggressive stance, watching the small pink goddess peek from behind the mountain of fur. "Persephone belongs to no one." 

"So you've filled her head with all your lies, congratulations Hades. Turned her against her own mother. You've tricked another young girl, you must be so proud. Persephone is in fact  _ my daughter  _ and has responsibilities on earth, in the mortal realm. She doesn't have time to be fraternizing with the King of the dead." 

Hades took a small step toward Demeter, "Would you step with me outside, I really think we should chat." His eyes were glowing, face set hard like stone. Persephone knew that look, that was his business face. Whatever he intended to say to her mother was serious. It made her heart beat irregularly. He offered a hand to the green goddess. 

She glared at it then spat, "What could you possibly have to say?"  

"Follow me?" He lead her down the hall and out toward his backyard garden. Persephone knew to stay back, she sat near the window and watched them walk out into the gardens, out around ancient marble statues and fountains spitting water out around them. She was dying to know what Hades was saying to her. She watched them walk away until they entered a labyrinth of carefully sculpted hedges. She lost sight of them. 

She moved from the window and smiled down at Cerberus, who was lying loyally at her side. She reached down to scratch his head, "You're a good boy, yes you are." She cooed, sweet like honey.

He whined and panted happily in response to her touches, turning over on his back, giving her full access to his belly. She chuckled and began to scratch him there. When she thought about how quickly Hades summoned Cerberus to protect her it made her stomach fill with butterflies. He really does love her. 

….

"Demeter, listen," 

He turned and stood in front of her, meeting her eyes, ready to embrace her wrath as he began, “I understand your concern for your daughter’s safety, especially after the crime Apollo committed against her.. Believe me, I am concerned for her safety too. It makes my blood boil even thinking about it..” His jaw clenched with rage, Demeter saw the raw hatred pass through him before he carefully reeled it back in, continuing,

“I.. if you allow her to be here with me I will assure she is never alone, either Cerberus or I will be with her at all times, I wouldn’t let her out of my sight especially when she is in my care..”

“Hades, listen, I.. I don’t feel comfortable leaving her in anyone’s care but my own at this point. Too much has happened to her already.”

He sighed, “Demeter… I…” He turned, running a hand through his hair nervously before pulling a small black box out of his pocket. He kept his eyes trained down as he lifted it and opened it to her, feeling the air rush out of him as he confessed, 

"This is for her.” Demeter gasped and stepped closer, “Not any time soon, obviously, I… I want to give us some time, but.." she saw the moonlight catch and shine off the gorgeous sapphire that rested atop an elegant, thin band nestled into blue satin. "She’s the one… the one I’ve been waiting all these years for, I’m sure of it. I love her, Demeter, I'm in love with her. I want to ask her to be my queen." 

"Hades, you… I… I never wanted her to marry." she looked completely caught off guard by his bluntness. "Besides… she's too young to be a queen." 

Hades closed the box and tucked it back into his pocket, "Demeter, you know she would have anything she ever wanted or needed here. I will give her everything I have, everything I am. The Underworld would be hers. " 

"No.. she.. she can't be here, she is the goddess of  _ spring _ , Hades, and you… I just… I don't know.." she met his lovesick eyes, there was no denying that look, she'd never seen it on him before. She’d seen it on other gods before but never him. "You really love her?"

"With all my heart." 

She frowned, taking it all in, crossing her arms over her chest. "And… she thinks she loves you.." she raised an eyebrow, glaring at him but considering. "I don't like this, Hades." 

"Give us a chance, that’s all I ask." he was near pleading.

"You think I take chances with my Kore?!" Her fury returned. 

"No. That's not what I meant." he put his hands up, stepping backward.

"Hades, this is my  _ daughter _ you are talking about… she is my world. I carried her inside me, I gave her life. For nineteen years I’ve held her hand and helped her learn her place... You wouldn't understand, you've never had children. I can't just hand her over like it's nothing, I'm not Zeus." She rolled her eyes, then added, "The two of you aren't even an official couple, you can’t go talking about marriage already." 

"Would you let us be a real couple?" 

She frowned, studying his face. "I really wanted her to be like Artemis...Hestia will be so disappointed." 

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, "Is that a yes?" 

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Under my careful supervision.. and she stays in the mortal realm with me." 

"But she can visit me here, right?" 

"I suppose…" she was caught off guard by Hades suddenly throwing his arms around her, acting totally out of character, she gasped a little. 

"Thank you, thank you, you have no idea how much this means to have your approval." 

"I didn't say I approved." She stepped backward out of his arms, "I'll be watching you. Carefully." He couldn’t keep the giddy grin off his face. She eyed him. “You are not acting like yourself, Hades.” 

“I’ve never felt this way about anybody.” He met her eyes, biting his lip, trying to hold his smile back. “I promise you, I will follow all your rules.. Whatever it takes, I’ll do it.” 

“You can start by not kidnapping her again!” She hissed.

“That was all her idea, I swear, I didn’t want to bring her here, she insisted.”

Demeter narrowed her eyes at him, “Last time I checked nobody tells you what to do.” 

He shrugged and put his hands up, “I… I can’t say no to her.” 

She rolled her eyes, “Oh gods, this is a mess.” She pulled out her phone and started tapping at it, pulling up her schedule and scoffing, “Ah! I have to head back. Bring Kore to the mortal realm  _ tonight _ , before it gets too dark out. Understood?” 

He nodded and offered his hand to her to shake on it, “You have my word.” Demeter shook his hand, still eyeing him carefully. 

“Now get me out of this maze.” He stepped in front and led her out of the garden, through the house where she stopped and looked down at Kore, who was sitting with four dogs in her lap, all cuddled up on her. Demeter narrowed her eyes, Persephone giggled and shooed the animals off her lap so she could stand to give her mother a hug. “You will be back tonight, understand?”

“Yes, mama.” She hugged her tight and whispered in her ear while she hugged, “Thank you mama, I love you so much.” Demeter smiled and stepped back from the hug, giving Hades another unsteady once-over before walking toward the main door and leaving without a goodbye. 

As she left a feeling of tension and stress melted out of the air around them. They each let out deep sighs in relief. Persephone walked over to Hades, her bare feet making a soft little sound against the hard flooring. She took his hand, looking up at him with wide, amazed eyes, “What on earth did you say to mama? I can’t believe how calmly she left! That was not at all what I was expecting.” 

“We just got a chance to speak… work some things out, hash out a few things.. Your mother is not unreasonable, Kore.” He reached down to stroke her soft cheek. 

“She has been my whole life!” 

He chuckled and pulled her into his arms, lifting her off her feet in the embrace, “All I care about is this right here.” She wrapped her legs around his torso, he tightened his arms around her waist, she put her arms up around his neck, smiling at him at eye-level. 

He stood, holding her in his arms, touching noses with her playfully. She touched his jaw softly then leaned in for a kiss, making a humming noise in her throat when their lips touched. He kissed her back more than willingly, turning to push her back up against a wall gently, placing a hand on it to steady himself as the kiss deepened, their breath tangling together and becoming ragged. 

She broke the kiss to pant his name,“Hades,” then, “Bedroom.” he grinned and lifted her from the wall, more than happy to obey, walking toward the stairs that spiraled up toward his bedroom they had emerged from not even a full hour ago. He set her down once they reached it. She reached for the doorknob and swung it open, grabbing his hand and pulling him in toward the massive king sized bed.

He chuckled, watching her climb eagerly into his bed, “I see you’re wasting no time.” She bit her lip, shaking her head and reaching out to him. He hovered over her, climbing up in the bed, knees on either side of her. 

“Before we know it I’ll have to go home again, I’m trying to make the most of our time..” She reached at his wide shoulders, pulling him to her, lips on his neck. His lips fell slack, eyes rolling closed at the feeling her warm, soft lips kissing him. 

“Oh, Kore...” he propped himself up on his forearms, hovering above her as she kissed him. His brain was working slower, having a hard time catching up as she kissed up his throat, then jaw. "Kore…"

"Yes, Aidoneus?" She purred against his jaw, petting his light colored locks. She pulled back to grin at him, "You like this?" 

"So much, sweetness.." he rolled his hips down against her, then blushed a dark blue, realizing he'd done it. 

She just giggled, leaning up for a kiss, squirming under him, nerves jumping with excitement. He kissed her back, groaning and pressing his hips down against her again, opening his eyes to gauge her reaction. She moaned into the kiss and pressed up against him in return. He felt himself harden rapidly against her warm body, feeling down her sides, gripping her hips and murmuring,

"Kore, I want to try something.." He sat back and reached at the bottom of her dress, meeting her eyes before pulling it up, running his hands down her naked torso, "Do you trust me?" 

"Are you going to ask me this every time?"

"Probably." He smiled down at her. "So, do you?" 

She nodded, pulling her dress all the way up, showing him her bare chest. He dragged his fingers up her body slowly, reverently, watching goosebumps rise on her magenta skin. 

She whined from the slow tickling touches, "Hades.." 

He traced around her breasts softly, barely touching her skin, just enough to make her shiver. She writhed under his lack of touch, whimpering, 

"Hades, stop teasing me.." she shuddered as his fingers ghosted over her nipples, feather-light. 

"But it's so much fun." He smiled that handsome, shining white grin of his and she could almost feel herself fall deeper in love with him. She grabbed his wrists and placed his hands securely over her breasts, smirking at his dumbfounded expression. 

He caressed them, stroking her velvety soft skin, keeping a moan harnessed in the back of his throat. He drifted from her perfect round breasts down her ribcage, out to her round hips, thumbing and stroking, leaning down to plant kisses down her middle. She reached up to bury her fingers in his hair as he kissed his way down her warm shuddering body. She never imagined any of this could be so good. Mama had kept so much hidden from her. 

She gasped and shot upward as she felt his lips plant a kiss against her warm petals between her legs. He stroked her thigh, trying to relax her, purring against the warm wet flesh of her lips, cooing, 

"Relax, sweetness," he pressed another kiss to her, she giggled and jolted at the sensation.

"I'm sorry, it's.. no one's ever…" she blushed. He pulled back, looking up at her with a softness in his eyes.

"I-I apologize, I hadn't realized.. I can stop if you're not ready for this." 

She looked at him bashfully, "You… want to?" 

"Of course I do, are you kidding?" He tried to fathom not wanting oral sex but reminded himself again of her inexperience. "If you're uncomfortable we can st--"

"No, it's not that I'm.. against it or anything. Just.. scared, I guess?" She tucked her hair behind her ear. 

"Scared of what?" 

She opened her mouth, then lost the nerve, blushing and putting her hands over her face. 

"Kore, what is it?"

"It's going to sound really dumb and amateur." 

He rolled his eyes, "Like I care." 

She sat up in the bed, curling up into herself, peeking at him from atop her knees. "I… I've heard girls talk about…" she covered her face, embarrassed, "I.. I don't want to.. taste bad.." 

He lifted an eyebrow, then laughed. She retreated further into herself, knowing it was a stupid thing to say. Hades reached out to her, pulling her hands off her face, "Hey,"

She looked up at him reluctantly. 

"Kore, trust me, you have nothing to worry about. I'm positive it won't be a problem. Do you want to try this?" 

She looked shy, but nodded. He helped her lie back down in the bed, moving south, looking up at her for approval, "You sure?" She nodded again. He began by kissing around her hips, moving down near her inner thighs, kissing them apart, hands on either leg, gently parting them.

She watched him nervously, gulping then closing her eyes, trying to focus on his kisses. Her breathing picked up as he kissed closer and closer toward her middle. She couldn't help but gasp and shoot up in the bed when he kissed her lips again, then ran his tongue up her, moaning as he did. 

"Ohh, Kore, you taste amazing.." she gasped and fought for air as he began to suckle and tongue at her. He held her thighs apart with his big hands, eyes closed, eating her out like it was his job. Her breathing became ragged, she arched and cried out, 

"Haaaades!" She felt her sensitivity kick up a notch and began panting. He noticed the response and started sucking harder, rolling his tongue around her, trying to memorize every moment. "Haaades, oh- oh!" She shot up, gasping, "H-Hades I'm gonna.. aaahh!" She threw herself back into the bed, arching and crying out as she came, soaking him with her sweet, warm nectar. He kissed and sucked at her a little longer then pulled away with a grin, wiping his face on his sleeve, eyes dark and trained on her face, 

"What do you think?" 

She was still gasping, coming down from her orgasm, spasming. She smiled up at him with that teasing grin, "I m-might try it again.."  


	6. Distance

As promised, the goddess of spring was returned to the mortal realm that evening before night swept over the land. She arrived in a dark chariot drawn by two black horses with long flowing white hair and eerie glowing eyes, much like the eyes of the king sitting beside her. She reached at his hand, looking up at him. His eyes snapped immediately down at her, smiling a melancholy grin, turning his hand palm up to twist his fingers with hers. 

She mashed her face into his arm and started crying. He saw that and frowned, pulling on the reigns as they approached her home. The horses stopped in a nearby field of wildflowers. Hyacinth stood behind the thick bark of a tree, watching Hades rise from the chariot with the little pink goddess in his arms. Her back was turned toward the nymphs, all they could see was that he was carrying her. As he approached the goddess lifted her head to look up at him. 

She was radiant but her face was streaked with tears. A crown of dark blue flowers rested around her head, her hair chopped short. Hyacinth reached out to get Lily’s attention, gesturing at them. Just then they noticed Persephone had a necklace of dark, glistening stones hanging delicately around her neck. They watched as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a searing kiss on his lips. 

She clutched at him and he at her, tightening his grip around her. As she pulled back from the kiss she reached up to hold his face, planting another kiss at his lips. He let her, but there was a sadness in his face as well. They were grieving having to part. Hyacinth felt something flutter in her chest, she’d never seen two people look so heartbroken to leave each other. 

"I don't want you to go." Persephone buried her face in his neck, hugging him tight.

He frowned and tried to set her on the ground. She wouldn’t let go of him. He sighed, "I know, sweetness, I don't want to go, but we both know I can’t stay here.” 

She looked up at his sad eyes, they mirrored her own. She frowned but released her hold of him and allowed him to set her feet on the ground. She looked up at him and bit her lip to hold back more tears. He reached down to take her little chin in his hand, trying to sound encouraging as he offered,

“I’ll visit as soon as I can.” 

“Promise?” she blinked her large, watery eyes at him.

“Promise.” he nodded, kissing her cheek. “I don’t think I could stay away if I tried.” 

That made her smile, he smiled at the sight of her little smile. They walked for a moment to the front yard of the cottage, where he stopped and gazed down at her, “I love you, Kore.”

She almost fell into a full fit of tears again from how simultaneously full and empty her heart felt. “I love you, Hades.” She reached at one of the gemstones lying against her chest, gazing up at him, “Thank you again for this.”

“It suits you.” He smiled, gently touching a dark sapphire lying against her warm skin. 

“I love it.” 

“You should get inside, change out of this dress.” he smirked, tugging at the rumpled green summer dress that hung around her lovely body. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” she grinned mischievously up at him. He groaned, already longing to see and feel her naked body again. It surprised him how badly he’d become addicted to her. She saw the conflict in his eyes and offered, “I could... send you a picture… if you’d like...” 

He choked a little bit, eyes widening at the sultry look on her face. “I… I certainly... w-wouldn’t object..” damn stutter. She smiled a little wider, reaching up at him, he leaned down. She leans forward to press a lingering kiss to his lips, then pulls away all at once, grinning and blushing, 

“Goodnight, Hades,” she reached for the doorknob, touching his hand softly as she opened it slow. 

“G-goodnight, my love.” softly her little hand slid out of his and she walked into the house, closing the door behind herself, knowing looking back would hurt too much. 

Hades felt his heart thump then fall into his stomach, staring at the door like he’d been hypnotized. She was a dream he always woke up from. He sighed then turned away from the cottage, walking back up the hill toward his chariot. He took one last forlorn gaze backwards then began back to the Underworld. 

………….

As soon as he got home he unlocked his phone, checking for new messages like a madman. Nothing. He decided to swim for a while, try to cool off this sexual frustration. 

It's as if it's only gotten worse since getting to be with her because now he doesn't speculate. He knows exactly what he is missing. And it hurts. 

He longs to drape her in jewelry and silky dresses, spoil her rotten, take her everywhere and show her off. Then another very deep impulse tells him to keep her all for himself, hide her away from the world like the precious creature she is. These two very conflicting sides of himself battle it out as he kicks off the pool wall, shooting himself through the water like a bullet. 

_ How could I get her off my mind? Especially now… having had her… I only want more… _

His brain is flooded with images of waking up beside her, cooking for her, helping her with her hair, holding her… cuddling in the dark together with nothing between them..  _ Gods…  _

Some would call these daydreams simple or domestic, but to Hades these daydreams meant more than any waking moment of the last two thousand years he'd spent alone. Dreams filled with things he never knew he wanted with the young, spunky goddess who captured his heart.

Feeling his fingers get wrinkled, he decided he'd had enough pool time. He pulled himself up and out of the water, shaking his hair around like one of his dogs and walking over to grab a towel. His eyes fell on his phone, which sat atop his folded clothes. A small blue light blinked in the left upper corner. 

He didn't hide his excitement as he snatched and unlocked his phone, smiling at the notification. He opened the message from Kore, taking a breath, bracing himself as the image downloaded. 

_ Here it is, here it is…  _

From top to bottom the image appeared on his phone and it nearly knocked the air out of him. 

He blinked, taking in the sight of this surreally beautiful goddess. It was a selfie, in a full length mirror. The only thing she was wearing was the necklace. He was near hyperventilation. 

Her small, perfectly curvy body glowed through the photo, she radiates beauty and youth. Her breasts were perfectly round and perky, torso small, taut and just a little bit soft with a cute pudge that led out to the generously wide curve of her exquisite hips and legs. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Three little dots appeared, she was typing. 

_ Oh, no I.. I'm going to say something stupid.  _

Her message appeared: "Did you get it?"

He fumbled with the keyboard but managed, "Yes."

Three little dots again. He walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat. His phone buzzed. 

"And?" 

_ Okay, Hades, something witty.. charming..  _ He came up with nothing. He just typed out something honest, "And I miss you already." 

She sent a heart emoji, then replied, "I miss you too." 

"So, you finally took that dress off.." 

"Sure did." 

He pulled some leftover pasta out of the fridge, typing, "So, are you still naked?" 

"Maybe… what about you? Send me a picture?" 

He gulped. He knew this was coming. Anxiety from being with Minthe coated his veins. She used to demand pictures, it was a power thing for her. He knew Persephone was different and he reminded himself that, but the trigger remained nonetheless.

"Maybe in a little bit, sweetness." He grabbed a fork and started eating the cold fettuccine alfredo. 

"What are you doing?" 

He sat down on a barstool, taking another mouthful and typing, "Eating, what about you?" 

"Lying in bed, I can't sleep." 

"Have you tried counting sheep?" He sent a smirking emoji, smiling down at his phone. 

She sent three little sheep emojis, then typed, “Did that…" he took a bite of pasta, she said, "Send me a picture of what you're doing." 

"I'm eating pasta. It's not very exciting." He chuckled. 

She typed, "I just want to see your cute face." 

He rolled his eyes but raised his phone, opening the camera and taking a selfie with a mouthful of pasta, eyes closed, cheeks full. He sent it. 

She sent back laughing emojis, typing, "I love it! I'm making this your profile picture on my phone!" 

"Oh no… what have I done?" 

"I can't stop smiling at this picture." 

"Glad you're enjoying yourself." 

The conversation paused. Hades began typing until he saw her begin typing, then paused, then she paused. He waited for a moment, then saw her begin typing again. Her message came through, reading, “You should have seen my mother’s face when she saw the necklace.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

She began typing, it took a moment. He finished eating and set the empty dish aside, reaching for a glass of water he’d left on the counter. He took a drink, looking down at his phone as the message appeared. It read:

“She asked me where I got it and said it looked too ‘grown up’ for me. When I told her it was a gift from you she got the weirdest look on her face, like not angry but definitely not happy, just strange. I couldn’t read it, she has never looked at me like that before. Then I just walked away and went to my room.”

He thought for a moment then typed, “That is strange. She said too ‘grown up’? How does a necklace have an age restriction?”

“Trust me if I knew what she meant I would tell you. It doesn’t make sense to me either.” 

“I think she is having a hard time seeing you grow up, Kore.”

Three little dots. “You’re probably right.”

“That’s why I think we should take this slow, I don’t want to upset her. Don’t want to lose all privileges to see you.” There was a long pause there. Neither of them typed anything. It made him nervous, did he say something wrong?

Finally, she responded, “I’m getting pretty sleepy.”

“You should rest, sweetness.”

She sent a blushing smiling emoji, “I like that nickname.” 

“It’s a pet name, sweetness.”

“Are you implying I’m your pet?”

He laughed, then sent a shrugging emoji.

"I wouldn't mind being your pet." 

"Oh, you wouldn't?" He teased.

"Your pets all seem very happy.. you're a good provider.." 

"Endless riches, perk of the job." 

"No, it's you. You are kind and sweet.. and caring. You have a very big heart." This text made him feel weak in the middle. She saw right through him, cut to his core like no one else ever could. It took him a moment to come up with a response. She typed:

"You make the Underworld beautiful." No one had ever said anything so kind to him before. He clicked on her number and called her, needing to hear her voice. She answered on the second ring. 

"Hades," 

He gulped, then choked out, "Kore, d-do you really think that?" 

He heard a soft sigh in her voice, not an irritated sigh but an amused one, he could hear a blush in her voice as she said, "I used to think the Underworld was just a dark, dismal, cold place. You showed me the beauty of it through your warmth.. your heart.. I love you, Hades." 

He felt his heart skip around, "I love you, Kore, you're everything I never knew I needed." He heard her giggle softly. 

"Did you like that picture?" 

"It nearly knocked me out, sweetness." 

She giggled again, "Good. So when do I get one of you?" 

"What is it that you're wanting to see?" 

"Just your big chest.. I want to imagine I'm falling asleep there." He felt his cheeks get warm. 

"Oh, is th-that so?" 

"Mmhm, your muscles are comfy." 

He couldn't help the large dopey grin that spread across his face. It was nice to be complimented for a change, instead of being slowly broken down through years of passive aggressive comments. He almost wasn't used to hearing a compliment without a backhanded remark. Persephone was refreshing, she said what was on her mind without ulterior motives. 

"Alright, I'll send you that photo.." 

"Thank you." 

"So, you really think all that?" 

"Yes, Hades, why is this hard for you to believe?" 

He paused, trying to think of the right thing to say, "I guess I'm just not used to receiving compliments.." 

"That's alright, I'll change that." 

He smiled, "I don't deserve you, sweetness." 

"I disagree." He could hear a smile in her voice. 

“Well, I should probably let you sleep..” 

“Don’t forget that picture!” she giggled, then chirped, “Goodnight, Hades.”

“Goodnight, my love.” he heard her laugh sweetly before the line died. He was still standing in the kitchen. Flirting with Persephone made him lose his sense of time or place. Now the task of taking a decent picture of himself topless hung heavy on his shoulders. He felt weird taking a selfie, it never felt natural. He didn’t know what to do with his face, what was the correct way to pose.. Why pose? It all felt so silly to him but he felt in her debt for the stunning photo she had sent, so he had to try something.

He walked up the stairs into his bedroom and stood in front of the full length mirror he kept on the inside of his closet door. He was not one for vanity. He didn’t see himself as a particularly attractive or unattractive man. His self image was a bit distorted. He considered both of his parents to be attractive people and Zeus and Poseidon definitely peacocked their handsomeness. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, staring at his own intense red irises, studying his angular jaw and the slope of his pointed nose. He ruffled his wavy light hair, scrutinizing it. He began to unbutton his shirt, looking down his blue torso as he did. He shrugged it off and stared at his own shirtless upper body for a moment. He wasn’t bad looking. Definitely fit… he swims almost every day. 

Though it made him uncomfortable he stood, imagining what it is about him that Persephone finds attractive. He always despised vain gods like Aphrodite, he had a distaste for human souls of the famous, rich or beautiful, they always expected special treatment. He prefers a modest, humble soul. 

_ Stop stalling and take the picture. _ He opened the camera on his phone and raised it, angling it so it captured most of his upper body, his shoulders were too wide to fit in the photo frame unless he held it awkwardly far away from himself.  _ This is so frustrating. _ He snapped a few photos then stomped away from the mirror, sitting on his bed and looking through the ones he took. He looked angry in every picture, his eyebrows set in a hard line over his eyes, mouth held in a hard line.  _ This’ll have to do, I’m not doing that again.  _

He picked one and sent it to her, then waited with a stomach full of lead for her response. A moment passed before three little dots appeared. He couldn’t tear his eyes from the screen. Heart emojis appeared, then her message, “Oh gods, I love it!! You’re so handsome.”

He made a face, then typed, “You really think so?”

“Duh!” She then sent over a zoomed in version of the photo, from his collarbones up, that she had added heart and kiss mark stickers to all over his face. He laughed and responded,

“Glad you like it.” 

“It’s almost as good as the pasta picture.” 

He sent laughing emojis. 

She sent over a smiling face and a heart, “Goodnight, love you.” 

“I love you, sweetness, sleep well.” 

The next morning he woke up late for work, he had to skip his shower, get dressed while brushing his teeth and combing his hair. Instead of feeding the dogs in each of their specific bowls he just opened the bag and ran out the door. He patted himself, checking for his phone, wallet and keys then hurried into one of his cars. 

He floored it all the way to work, definitely breaking the speed limit, watching the clock like a lunatic, embarrassed to be late. He pulled into his parking spot, slamming on the breaks and almost running out into the building, clicking his lock button as he went. He hurried into an elevator and as the doors closed let out a sigh of relief, checking his watch, he was only ten minutes late luckily. He knew Hecate would give him shit for it but as long as nobody else found out it was alright. 

The elevator stopped on the sixth floor, opening and revealing Minthe, standing with files hugged to her chest, ears ducking down as her eyes fell on him. She glared, holding her jaw in a tight position before snapping her head away, saying without needing to that she would wait for another elevator. The doors closed and he resumed his journey, letting out a heavy sigh of relief. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and checking for a message from Persephone. There was none. He wondered if she was still sleeping. Lucky girl. He wished he was there with her, basking in her warmth, tracing his fingertips down her body. How he longed to watch her eyes flutter open, see her rub the sleep out of her eyes, hear her say something sweet in her soft, sugary voice. He was certain he had a dumb grin on his face but he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

The elevator made a soft “bing” noise and opened, finally he was on the right floor. He was starting to wonder if putting his office on the top floor actually was a good idea. He strode down the hall toward the double doors that led to his office. As he pushed them open he caught eyes with Hecate, who was sitting in his chair. 

“Sorry I’m late.” 

“Why  _ are _ you late? That’s so unusual of you.” She had a teasing grin on her face. She studied him, watching as he tried to shrug it off, shaking his head and feigning confusion. She chuckled, then hissed, “Late night with Persephone?”

He flushed bright blue, looking anywhere but at her, stammering, “N-no, I.. We..”

“I’m right, aren’t I?!,” she stood from his chair and walked over to him, narrowing her eyes at him, smiling devilishly, “You were with her!”

“I m-mean, yes.. I was, but..”

“Tell me everything!!” She was bouncing with excitement, watching his expression. 

He blushed harder, “Well, I c-can’t tell you  _ everything..”  _

She gasped, “Hades you didn’t! I thought you were going to take it slow with her!” 

“I.. I was, I was.. Trying to.. She-she..” he looked down at her, pleading with his eyes not to make him say any more. “We…” 

“Oh my  _ gods _ !” she punched him in the shoulder, “You dog!” 

“She insisted.. I..” he walked around her to go sit in his chair, letting his face fall into his hands, feeling a strange mix of pride and embarrassment. 

“Mmhm, I’m sure the fact that you wanted to sleep with her had nothing to do with it..” 

“Hecate, I--!” he tried to defend himself.

“Hades, relax, I’m teasing you.” A smirk spread across her face, “Have you talked to Demeter?”

“We spoke, I told her my intentions, showed her the ring… she was more reasonable than I had imagined, but said we have to go slow, of course... and she doesn’t want her in the Underworld... which is something I’ll have to work on, but.. It’s not... hopeless.” 

Hecate shook her head, smiling at him, “You are in deep, my friend.” 

“I know..” he sighed.

“You’re sure she’s the one?”

“I’m in love with her, Hecate, she said she loves me too.”

“She did?” he nodded softly. Hecate smiled, “That’s wonderful, Hades.”

They both sat in thought for a moment until Hecate suggested, “We should celebrate! I’ll go grab some bubbly!"

“Make it some Sauvignon Blanc, won’t you?” 

“That I can do.” she grinned then walked out, shutting the doors behind herself. 


	7. Fire

“Mama?” Persephone knocked softly at the heavy wooden door of her bedroom. In her other hand she held a plate of steaming potatoes, french toast and fruit. She heard a soft noise from behind the door and opened it slowly, asking again, “Mama, you awake?”

“Yes, Kore, come in.” As she stepped into the room she saw her mother, glowing green, sitting at her vanity, pulling her hair up and piling it on her head. Persephone walked over to her, setting the plate softly on her vanity, offering, 

“I made breakfast.” Her mother cast a glance down at the meal, then back up at her reflection, cooing in a soft patronizing voice, 

“Oh, honey, you know I do my morning smoothies, thank you though, I can eat this fruit.” She powdered her face with a shimmering dust then combed through her eyebrows and lashes delicately. “The nymphs need your help today with the raspberry harvest.” 

“Oh, okay.” She paused, biting her lip and looking down at her feet. Then she looked up, at the reflection of her mother and said, “I want to go to the Underworld tonight.”

Demeter raised her eyebrows, then hissed, “Excuse me?”

“It’s been a week since I’ve seen him, mama…” She folded her arms over her chest, frowning at her mother’s reflection. Demeter wore the same frown, but as she studied her daughter’s determined face she saw so much of herself in that expression that it softened her frown. 

She sighed and turned in her seat, turning to face her daughter, meeting her eyes head on, “Kore, I see so much of myself in you. It makes me proud that you fight for what you want… even though it is not what I want for you.” the corners of her mouth twitched to frown but she continued, “How can you be so certain that he deserves such a precious gift like you?”

Persephone’s magenta eyes became large and misty, her eyebrows pulled over them as she spoke with a soft, yet passionate voice, “I see something in him, in his heart, I just know that he’s good, Mama. I love him.” 

“Of all the gods to fall in love with…” She rolled her eyes and turned to continue pinning her hair up, “After you finish picking raspberries you may visit the Underworld until nightfall.”

“Mama… I want to stay overnight.” Demeter’s expression turned angry. Persephone continued before she could speak, “Please, mama, I’m nineteen. It’s just one night and then I’ll come home in the morning. I just want one night of happiness..” 

Demeter spat, “Are you really so miserable here with your mother?! In the realm you are meant to serve?! Have you completely forgotten your obligations to the mortals?” 

“Mama, it’s late June, spring is over, what do you really need me for around here?” 

“Excuse me, Kore?! Is that any way to speak to your mother?!” She huffed and burst up from her chair, then snapped and turned to Kore, snarling, “You will not leave this realm. Not today, not tomorrow and you can forget asking me about it.” 

Persephone felt the air leave her chest like she’d been punched, tears formed and fell from her eyes as she stared at her mother. Her vision turned red, she began shaking. Her hands tightened into white-knuckled fists. Her nightmare of being locked in her mother’s greenhouse surfaced in her mind, she felt trapped, she knew her mother would never allow her to be an adult. Something had to be done. 

Demeter looked at her red-eyed daughter, knowing an outburst was coming, she looked down her nose at her, picking at her fingernails, patronizing her, “Go on.” Her mouth fell open at what happened next. She saw Kore levitate off the ground, still shaking with anger, eyes blinded by red, fists clenched so hard she worried she’d break her own fingers. She’d seen her throw red-eyed tantrums before, but none where she looked so serious. 

The little pink goddess’ eyes then began to glow white as she lifted her hand, palm glowing with white hot energy, poised directly at Demeter. What felt like electricity crackled in the air between them, but Demeter knew this was something else entirely. She had tried her whole life to protect Kore from feeling this level of passion, from falling in love, from feeling true anger, betrayal, from getting her heart broken.. Because she was afraid of her true, raw powers. She didn’t know what her daughter was capable of but it seemed containing her wasn’t working anymore.

Kore lifted her hand and twisted it into a fist, a white hot blue flame sparking to life. She felt powerful, strong, energy coursing through her veins, levitating felt easy, the flame resting in her hand felt like an extension of her fingers, it didn’t burn her. She saw a glimmer of fear in her mother’s eyes and it made her feel even stronger. She hovered near her mother, then lowered herself down right in front of her to snap her eyes up to her and say, calmly, 

“I am the goddess of spring, when it is springtime in the mortal realm I will make sure everything is taken care of, but during the other three seasons I feel I deserve some freedom to live my own life, to spend time with who I want to, because I am no longer a five year old you can set up playdates for, mother, I am a fully grown goddess and I deserve respect like one, isn’t that what you taught me?” 

Demeter looked stunned, standing with a dumbfounded expression, not knowing how to respond to this confident, powerful version of her daughter she had never seen before. She just nodded, then returned to her vanity, sitting on the seat and running a comb absently through her hair, almost afraid to turn back and look at her daughter. As she turned to look back, she saw she had left, leaving crimson flower petals in her wake. 

…………….

“We have done better this quarter with reducing the time shades spend in the lower levels, but it’s when the upper level shades start asking for unions, benefits, that’s when…” Hades drifted in and out of listening, looking down at the stack of memos in front of him, looking up at the droning mortal resources representative, then back to his coffee. His phone buzzed at his hip, he reached for it, grateful for the distraction, pressing his thumb print to it and checking his notifications. 

It was a notification from Fatesbook. He hardly ever got on there, he thought he’d turned his notification settings off, apparently he hadn’t done it right. He opened it and it took him to Minthe’s page, where she had tagged him in a profile change. She changed their status from ‘in a relationship’ to nothing, then deleted and blocked him, when he tried to re-open it the link wouldn’t work. He rolled his eyes to himself, wondering if she would ever stop playing these childish games. 

Just then he got another notification, from Persephone this time, it read, “Hey, are you busy?” 

He looked up, then back down at his phone, trying to be subtle as he texted back, “In a meeting. Want to die. What about you?”

She sent back, “Haha, can I come meet you for lunch?”

He blinked at his phone, then responded, “Here? In the Underworld?” 

“Yes, could you just come pick me up? Or open a portal or something?” He looked up from his phone, up to the speaker, clearing his throat softly, smiling apologetically, 

“Excuse me, I’ve got to go handle something.” He stood and exited swiftly, clicking call on Persephone’s contact, holding it up to his ear as it rang, striding down the hallway toward his office energetically. She answered quickly, 

“Hey, you,”

“Hey, you. How are you able to come here? I thought your mother--”

“We don’t need to worry about her, I’ll explain later. Can you open a portal for me?” 

He chuckled, “That’s not exactly how it works, sweetness.” 

She sounded rushed, “Okay, however it works, will you just make it work?”

“Is everything alright, Persephone?” He walked into his office, grabbing his coat off the back of his chair, along with his wallet and keys. 

“Yes, I just want to get out of here.” she sighed.

“Are you alright, did someone do something to you?” his voice sounded husky and rough.

“No, I’m okay, it’s okay, I just…” she exhaled heavily again, voice shaking softly, “I told my mother off, I told her I’m an adult and that when it’s not springtime I deserve some freedom, so I am leaving the mortal realm, would it be alright if I stayed with you?” he could tell she was very near tears. 

He was surprised, she finally did it, it happened. He felt so proud of her, yet sad that she was upset. His heart pounded hard in his chest as he felt it puff up defensively, “Of course, my love, you can stay with me as long as you’d like.” his stomach filled with butterflies, he felt like he was floating. Besides the day she first asked him to kiss her this was the best thing that had happened to him. She wanted him, she wanted to stay with him, live with him. His daydreams started rushing through his head. “Wh-where are you, darling?”

“In the field where you dropped me off last time.” she sniffled. He closed his eyes and muttered in Greek, then in a split-second he was standing in front of the gorgeous pink goddess. She looked up at him with teary eyes, then smiled and fell into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, mashing her face into the smooth, soft fabric of his suit. He placed a hand on her head, the other on her shoulder, gazing down at her.

“I’m proud of you, sweetness.” 

She cried into his stomach, “I don’t know if what I’m doing is right, I don’t know what to do with mama anymore, I can’t be the little girl she wants… I’m not that person anymore…” She pulled her face up from him, looking up to meet his eyes, “Take me away from here.” 

He reached down to caress her cheek, speaking softly to her, “If that’s what you want..”

She nodded up to him, “Please.” In an instant they were standing in his office, arms still around each other. As she realized where they were she felt secure enough to step backwards out of the hug, smiling up at him, “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” He touched her cheek softly, taking in the sight of her. Her hair had grown down her back, it was long and braided intricately with flowers weaved in, soft curly fly-aways framing her beautiful face. She was wearing a long purple skirt and a pillowy white blouse that cut off on her torso, showing her cute belly button and sexy hips. The shirt was sleeveless, showing off her freckled shoulders and chest. She caught him staring, which made him blush and stutter, “Y-you look wonderful… I apologize for s-staring.” 

“Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?” she giggled, reaching for his hands to twist their fingers together. He thought of his mother. She looked up, seeing a forlorn, lost look on his face. The humor drained from her features, she let go of his hand to reach up at his chin, “Hades? I’m sorry… was it something I said?”

He blinked rapidly and tried to shake the look off his face, smiling down at her, “No, nothing, I’m- I’m fine.” He pet at her, tucking some stray hairs behind her ear. “What would you like for lunch? We can go anywhere in the city, or we can have something delivered here. What are you hungry for, sweetness?” 

“I.. I’m not sure, what do you like?” 

He thought on it for a moment then suggested, touching her thick bottom lip with his thumb absently, “I think I know of a place you’ll like… but… paparazzi could be a problem..” 

“I don’t care what they write about us. I’m not afraid anymore.” She tugged at his tie, pulling him down for a kiss. He leaned down to meet her lips, placing a hand on each hip, tugging her a few steps closer as their lips met. His eyebrows jumped at the ferocious way she kissed him, grabbing each side of his face, tilting it as she tilted her head to the side, sucking on his bottom lip and pulling on his clothes desperately. His eyes rolled back and he felt warm blood rush south. 

“Kore…” he pulled away from her ravenous lips, taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair, trying to regain his composure, “Kore, I--”

She shocked him by reaching at his belt, pulling the leather strap from its place, unbuckling it and pulling it from the loops around his waist. She walked him backward and pushed him against his own desk. His mouth fell open, “Kore, what are you--”

“Shhh,” she shushed him, then dropped to her knees, kneeling atop his leather shoes, reaching up at his pants to unbutton them. Once she got the button undone she unzipped them rapidly, then reached at the band of his underwear, her other hand moving up the shape of his large, hardness. She cooed in her soft, sweet voice, “Does this feel good?”

He sucked in a shaky, uneven breath, gasping, “Ko-ore!” He pulled her hands off him, looking down at her with wild, bright red eyes, “L-let me go lock the door.” she giggled as he stumbled over to the doors, sliding the lock shut then turning to look at her with that crazed, aroused look on his face. 

She bit her lip and giggled, “Come sit on the futon.” He did as he was told, gulping and looking at her with excitement. She grinned and sauntered over to him slowly, watching him watch her hips sway. She climbed up onto his lap, spreading her legs around him, smiling devilishly when she felt his hardness against her increasingly wet panties. They shared a hard sigh, he reached out to hold her small waist in his hands, growling in a low voice as she began undoing his tie, gripping her soft, warm sides, skin to skin,

“Sweetness… you…  _ gods,  _ I missed your perfect little body,” he dove in to plant warm kisses against her neck, moving one hand up her back, cradling the back of her head as she shuddered against him. This was better than anything he could have imagined on his own. 

“I missed yours, Hades,” she pulled the tie from around his neck and tossed it aside, unbuttoning the first two buttons on his shirt, then reaching her hands in to caress his collarbones and broad shoulders. She pushed herself down against his crotch again, making them both whimper, she tangled her fingers in his hair. 

He pulled her shirt further down her shoulders, watching her expression as he inched it further and further down, then tugged it down over her breasts, exposing them. She didn’t seem to mind, just giggling and leaning into his neck to kiss it. He pulled her close, sighing happily as he felt her breasts weigh on his chest, reaching around to take a handful of her ass, grinning at her and pressing a kiss to her warm lips, “I keep thinking I couldn’t love you any more than I already do… but you continue to prove me wrong.”

She smiled at him and gave him a warm kiss, then moved down his body, kneeling on the floor in front of him, spreading his legs where he sat on the black fabric of the futon. He looked down at her, eyes wide, cheeks glowing a bright blue. He watched as she reached at his hardness, pulling his boxers down over it, releasing him from the confining garments. She pulled on his empty belt loops, making him sit closer to the edge as she wrapped her little fingers around his hard cock. 

He struggled to breathe evenly, biting his lip to keep a moan in, watching her with hooded, pleasure-filled eyes, gasping as she began to stroke him up and down, adding her other hand to it. Both of her hands wrapped around him only covered half of him, he saw her eyes widen as she stared right down the barrel of him, so to speak. 

In the intimacy of the moment it felt almost wrong to speak, but he licked his lips and spoke softly to her, “Persephone… you don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. W-we can stop right now, if you’d like.. I don’t ex-expect anyth--”

“Hades,” she snapped her eyes up at him. He gazed down at her lovingly. “I want to do this.. You’re just… bigger than I remember.. Or maybe I didn’t get a full look.. Last time..” she blushed, stumbling over her words, “I.. you.. It..” 

He leaned forward and pulled her up onto his lap, giving her a warm kiss, then grinning at her mischievously, “Wh-what is it you’re trying to do, sweetness?” he knew what she was getting at but he just wanted to hear her say it. He smiled devilishly at her as a crown of blue flowers bloomed around her head and she blushed bright pink through her cheeks and chest. 

“I… I wanted to... well, how you… last time… uh..” her pink hair fell over her face and she hid behind it. He lifted one of his thick eyebrows, grinning wolfishly at her. 

“You’re so damn cute.” he tucked her hair behind her ear, cocking his head at her and chuckling, “Start slow.” She blinked up at him then scooted back down his body, knees touching the floor again, she reached over his thighs, toward his hardness, wrapping both hands around it and moving them up and down slowly, looking up at him through her thick lashes, watching his expression. 

His eyes fell shut and he sighed hard, biting his lip and groaning, “Ohhh, Kore, th-that feels so good.” She smiled, gaining confidence and began to move faster, eyes still locked on his face, watching for any signs of discomfort. All she saw was bliss. She looked down at his big hardness, staring at his head for a moment before leaning up over him and pressing a kiss to the smooth skin of the top of his penis. 

He gasped and dug his fingers into the cushions of the futon, throwing his head back and trying to regain his breath. She took that as a sign she was doing something right and slid her lips down a little further, taking the tip of him in her mouth, tonguing against the smooth slit at the top of him. His whole body shuddered and he whimpered, “Ko-orrre..” It made her feel powerful, seeing the king of the Underworld reduced to a whimpering, shaking mess. 

She pulled back, then bobbed her head down further, opening her mouth wider to accommodate his thickness. He hissed and struggled for air, jaw clenched, “Ohh, gods…” he dug his fingers into her hair, guiding her as she sucked him into her warm, wet mouth. She pulled back and choked a little, gasping and breaking from his hold. He immediately felt guilty, gasping, “Kore, are you alright? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to--”

She responded by climbing up off the floor and standing in front of him, reaching down at her skirt to tug it down off herself. She stepped out of it as it fell to the floor, then hooked her thumbs around her lacy underwear, pulling them down, stepping out of them and tossing them behind herself. She pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it as well, smiling at the stunned expression on his face. She positioned herself over him, straddling his lap, hovering over his hardness, whispering, “Do you want me, Hades?”

“So badly, you have no idea, sweetness...” he whined, reaching up to clutch her hips, trying to angle her over himself. “May I?” He bit his lip, gazing at her. She nodded, then leaned into his lips for a kiss, loving the way his hands gripped her hips harder, fingers digging into her as he eased her down over his hard cock. He rubbed against her for a moment, groaning, feeling how warm, wet and soft she was. It made him even harder, he wrapped his arms around her to hug her close and kiss her hard as he pushed up into her softly, feeling her shudder as he pushed past her tight lips.

“Haaaaades..” she pulled from his lips to moan his name, fingernails digging into his shoulders as he eased into her slowly, holding her body tight as he moved her up and down the top of his hardness, being careful not to push too far in, though he wanted to bury himself deep inside her, he fought the urge, gritting his teeth at the irresistible feeling of her warm, tight muscles gripping him. 

“Kore, oh, sweetness, mmm..” he buried his nose in her neck, inhaling her lovely floral scent, fighting every male instinct that was telling him to thrust up into her hard, bouncing her gently on top of himself. “Ohh, baby, you feel so good.” 

She flushed, a wide smile spreading across her face, huffing into his neck, “You’ve never called me that before..” 

“I’ve never called anyone that… I’ve never felt so good.” he sucked a warm kiss into her collarbone, hugging her tight as they moved with each other, both huffing and gasping in pleasure. “Ohh, Kore..” 

She whimpered, feeling the tension build up inside herself, moving with him and grasping the roots of his hair, gasping unevenly, “I-I’m, ohhh, Hades, I’m gonna--” she shrieked softly then jolted against him, gushing and spasming around him as she came hard, soaking his pants beneath her. 

He took a shaky breath in, reaching up to paw through her hair, smiling, “Did that feel good, sweetness?” She nodded, gasping breathlessly and climbing off of him, falling into a heap on the cushions beside him. She looked up at him with concern, 

“Hades, did you.. Finish?” her cheeks were red. 

He stood and stepped out of his soaked pants, smiling down at her, “No, but that’s okay, I just wanted to see you get off.” he tucked himself back into his underwear, walking over to a tall cabinet at the other side of the office, muttering, “It’s a good thing I keep an extra set of clothes around..” he tossed a sultry smile at her. 

She was still coming down from her high, huffing for air, “S-sorry.”

“You have no need to apologize, sweetness.” He pulled a folded pair of black pants off the shelf inside the cabinet, where two suit jackets and white shirts hung as well, stepping into them and walking back over to her. “However, I could definitely use some lunch now.” 

She sat up on the futon, still feeling light-headed, looking up at him with a smile. “Where are we going?” He offered his hands to her, pulling her up off the couch and handing her clothes back to her, watching her as she dressed. 

“It’s a surprise.” He flashed a toothy grin at her. Once she was fully clothed again she ran her fingers through her hair, looking up at him, 

“Is my hair messy?” He shook his head, then asked,

“Is mine?” she nodded and walked over to him, gesturing for him to lean down so she could fix it. She ran her hands through his soft, wavy hair, pushing it back then reaching up around his strong jaw, stroking his handsome face fondly. 

“I love you, Hades.” She smiled as his face lit up, mirroring his smile. He leaned closer to her, giving her a soft, sweet kiss. 

“I love you, Persephone,” he whispered against her lips, running a hand down her body. She smiled up at him and chirped happily, 

“Let’s go eat!” 

“Alright, let me grab my coat.” he buttoned his top suit piece together then grabbed his heavy black coat off the back of his chair, pulling it over his shoulders but not putting his arms through it, taking an eyeful of her summer outfit and walking over to his cabinet, pulling one of his suit jackets out. 

“What are you doing?”

“You’re going to be cold, I know it’s June on the earth’s surface, but here it’s always cold.” He walked over to her and set the jacket atop her small shoulders. The large shoulder pads made her look like a child wearing her father’s clothing, she was drowning in it. He chuckled, she threw a look up at him, snapping, 

“I look ridiculous in this!” 

“It’ll have to do until I can buy you a coat.” He picked up his phone, wallet and keys and stuffed them into his coat pocket, offering his elbow to her. She reached out and linked her arm up through his, having to dig through the long sleeve of his jacket to break her little hand through. He grinned, feeling his chest fill up with pride at having her by his side. He lead her out of the office then turned to lock the door behind himself. “We could stop at a store on the way to lunch..”

“I don’t need a coat, Hades..” They walked together toward the elevator. He reached out to touch the button, side-eyeing her and saying, 

“You will if you’re going to be staying here with me.” She smiled at the thought of it, staying here with him, maybe even coming back to work with him, just being near him was everything she wanted. 

“Okay,” she agreed, softly, still feeling a little guilty for not having money to buy things for herself. She didn’t want him to think she was trying to take advantage of him in any way. She looked up and caught him studying her expression as they stood in the elevator together. 

“What’s wrong?”

She loved and hated how well he knew her face, he could read her expressions so easily. She just sighed and decided to tell the truth, “I.. I just don’t ever want you to think that I’m.. taking advantage of you, or that I need you to buy me things to be happy, you don’t have to--”

“Kore,” he looked down at her with gentle eyes, “Sweetness, I never once thought that.. I like to buy you things.. It’s… if it makes you uncomfortable I can… try to stop, but..” 

“No, I.. I don’t mind, I just don’t want you to think that… you have to..”

He stroked her soft cheek, “I buy you things because I like to, it’s fun for me to spoil you… and I.. well, you really do need a decent coat..” he was blushing. It made her smile. 

“Okay.” she met his eyes, they smiled at each other but were interrupted by the elevator ‘ding’ announcing they were at the garage level. Their arms were still linked together, Hades took the first step, leading them out to the spot where his car was parked. It was chilly here. She hugged herself tight to his side as they walked toward his fancy, sleek black car. He walked them to the passenger side, unlocking it and opening her door for her. She slid into the car, smiling up at him as he shut her door.

He walked around the front and entered the driver’s side, shutting the door and pressing a button, his car roaring to life then purring quietly, blue lights lighting up all across the dashboard. She reached out to stroke the smooth leather of the inside of the door, “Nice ride, have I been in this one?”

“No, this one’s new.” he had a prideful grin on his lips, reaching out across the dashboard with his long fingers, petting it, “I’ve been enjoying it so far.” He clicked his seatbelt and shifted into reverse, she copied him and buckled her seatbelt. He backed out of the parking space and drove toward the exit, handing a little card to the attendant, who then lifted the exit bar so they could drive out. 

He drove only for a few minutes before pulling into another parking garage, weaving through lines of cars, searching for a spot. He found one and pulled in, then shut the car off and walked around to her side to open her door. She reached up at his hand and stepped out, smiling up at him, “Where are we?”

“A mall, with clothing stores.” She linked her arm with his elbow, as he shut her door then locked the car, walking toward a little glass room with elevators inside. He led her in, pressing the button then walking onto the elevator with her. She felt butterflies form in her stomach, thinking about the fact that this was the first time she’d ever been with him in public. He smiled down at her and it made the butterflies bounce erratically around inside her. 

“I’ve never been to a mall.” the doors opened, he led her out into a crowded courtyard where all kinds of immortals, young and old lounged around, some walking, holding the hands of their little ones, others sitting together, eating and drinking at tables, bags at their feet. She had never seen anything like it in the mortal realm, it reminded her of village squares she had seen before, but so much more modern. Everyone was dressed sharp and stylish, she suddenly felt out of her depth, fingers digging into Hades for support. 

He glanced down at her, trying to sound reassuring, “Don’t worry, I know of a store right up this escalator over here.” he gestured to the moving stairs in front of them. Her eyes widened. What a contraption. She watched people stand and move up and down without effort. She blinked at it as they approached, looking up at him, 

“What is that?” she sounded nervous.

“An escalator, love, it’s just mechanical, moving stairs.” he reached down to stroke her cheek to reassure her. “It’s completely safe, just stay at my side, okay?” she looked up at him then nodded, 

“Okay,” they walked up to it and took a step onto it, she stood on the same stair as him, watching as it lifted them magically up, looking around them, then up at him with amazement in her eyes. He couldn’t help but laugh a little, finding her naivety so endearing. She swatted at him, whining, “Hey! Don’t you laugh at me!” 

“I’m sorry, you’re just so adorable.” He bit his lip to hold his smile back. They reached the top and he led her into a large, glistening white store with faceless statues of people standing in different outfits, adorned with hats and jewels. The store sign was spelled all in large Greek characters, she squinted at it and asked him, “What does that say?”

He answered without having to glance at the sign, “‘ κομψότητα’, or ‘elegance’, it’s quite pretentious, really.” he walked in with her at his side, headed toward the women’s section. They walked up to a wall that was filled with various types of coats, from fur to leather to satin. Persephone felt overwhelmed with the amount of selections. She just looked down at the rack in front of herself, reaching out to thumb through the hangers, peeking at the different fabrics. He stood beside her, looking through the clothing with her. 

She smiled up at him, then looked back down at the clothes, pulling a fluffy black coat from the rack, holding it up against herself and asking him, “What about this?” He took a step back and offered his hand,

“Here, give me that big jacket,” she shrugged his jacket off her shoulders and handed it to him, then slipped the small, puffy black coat off the hanger, then slipped her arms into it. She pulled it up around herself and tried to button it, but her boobs were too big for the button to reach. She huffed and looked up at him. He had the biggest smile on his face, chuckling at her, “Oh no..” 

She gave him a dark smile, then slipped the coat off, scoffing, “Apparently we need to look in the medium size here.” She set the coat back on the rack, moving to the medium section. He followed her, helping her look. They stood, swiping through coats together. He pulled one up from the rack, holding it up for her, 

“What about this one?” It was a blue fade to black quilted parka with black faux-fur around the hood and a zipper up the middle, a pocket on each side. She reached at it and tried it on, pulling it up over her chest to test if it would zip. To her surprise she was able to zip it up her torso and over her large bosom. She smiled excitedly up at him, bouncing and doing a little spin.

“How does it look?” He knew he was biased but he thought she looked gorgeous in it and it hugged her curves nicely but not too hard. It looked nice and warm too. 

“You look beautiful, but there’s a mirror right behind you if you want to see for yourself.” She spun around and put her hands on her hips, looking at herself in the coat. She loved the colors of it, it reminded her of him. Plus mama never let her wear dark clothes but she was starting to realize she looked really good in darks. She pulled the hood up over her head then stuffed her hands in the pockets, spinning in front of the mirror and announcing, 

“I love it! It’s really soft on the inside too, feel it.” She unzipped the coat and pulled it out from her torso so he could feel the inside of it. He reached down and touched it, nodding, 

“That is nice.” He took the hanger from her and set it back on the rack, offering to take the coat from her, “Do you need anything else, while we’re here?” She looked up at him, then around in the store but shook her head, 

“No, this is plenty, thank you.” she smiled and they both walked toward the counter to buy it. Persephone realized just then that she hadn’t even looked at the price tag, she reached up at him, pawing at the coat, “Wait, how much is it?”

He tugged it away from her, “Doesn’t matter, don’t worry about it.” She fought him for it. 

“Hades! I have to know!” 

“It doesn’t matter, sweetness, please just let me buy it for you, it looks good on you and you need it.” they reached the counter and he set it down, smiling at the sales woman who scanned the tag, then opened her mouth to announce the total, he made a face at her and pulled his credit card up out of his pocket swiftly to shut her up. It worked, she didn’t say a thing and ran his card. Persephone looked up at him with her arms folded over her chest. 

The sales woman handed him his card back, along with the coat. He said a quick, “Thank you,” then they walked out, he offered the coat to her, smiling down at her, “There you go.” She took it but continued frowning up at him. He led them back to the escalators, then down the elevator and back to his car. She held that stubborn expression the whole way back to the car and even as he opened her door and she stepped in. He entered his side and pulled out, driving them to another place. She just stared grumpily out the window. 

“I think we’ll both feel better after we eat.” he offered a smile to her, but she continued pouting. 

“I don’t see why you can’t just tell me what you spent on it. I want to make sure you’re not spending an unreasonable amount of money on me.” 

“I would rather not, because it doesn’t matter what I spend on you.”

“It does to me! Especially when I can’t reciprocate it!” she snapped her head away from him, looking out the window, watching him pull into another parking garage. 

“But you don’t need to, sweetness.”

“I want to! I want our relationship to be 50/50, equal.. I don’t feel comfortable being treated like a princess..” 

“You’re not a princess, you’re a queen.” he pulled into a parking space and turned the car off. 

“I… am.. not..” she turned to look up at him with wide, sparkling eyes. He just smiled and looked down at her.

“Soon enough..” he opened his door and walked out before she could rebuttal. He walked around the car and opened her door. She sat a bit stunned for a moment, then looked up at him. 

“Hades?”

“Hm?” 

“You…” He reached down, offering his hand to her, 

“Come on, darling, I’m starving.” She took his hand and let him help her up out of the car, still a bit caught off guard, eyes wide and locked on his face. He shut her door behind her and locked the car, stuffing his keys into his pocket and reaching down to hold her hand, smiling, “What?”

Persephone just blinked heavy lovesick eyes at him, shaking her head and biting her lip, “Nothing… let’s eat.” 


	8. Hearsay

“After you, sweetness,” Hades opened the large door leading into the large, fancy restaurant. Persephone looked around herself with wide eyes, walking with him through the double doors and into the lobby. A room full of people sat waiting. The nymph hostess immediately recognized Hades and waved for them to come to her, greeting them with two menus, smiling up to Hades and leading them to a table. 

So this is what VIP treatment is like… it felt weird. Persephone clung to his side, watching people at other tables watch them as they arrived and were escorted to a booth against a wall. Hades thanked the host and led Persephone to her seat, smiling down at her then moving to sit on the other side of the table. She looked around then down at their marble table top, sets of silverware wrapped delicately in a dark purple cloth, wine glasses filled with an intricately folded napkin in a decorative way. 

“I feel under-dressed...” she looked up at him with wide eyes. He picked up the menu and smiled down at her, pulling his glasses up out of his chest pocket and putting them on, resting them on the bridge of his nose. Persephone gazed up at him, feeling her insides tingle at the sight of him in glasses. He was so unbelievably handsome. She bit her lip and gazed at him. 

He caught her staring and chuckled, looking up and over his lenses at her, catching her eyes, making her blush, “Aren’t you going to look at the menu?” 

She giggled and tore her eyes away, looking down and opening her menu, “Mmhmm.” Just then someone at another table flashed their camera at them, snapping a picture of the two of them. Persephone flinched, blinking rapidly, triggered by the flash, gasping softly. After the first another flash from a different table went off at them. 

Hades clutched his menu angrily then set it down a little too hard on the table, eyes ablaze, taking his glasses off and tucking them into his pocket, glaring at the first who had taken the picture. After that moment a lot of things happened very quickly. First, Hades stood from the table and yanked his coat off then tossed it over Persephone, hiding her from the flashing cameras as a group of paparazzi burst in and started snapping photos, Hades grabbed the original photographer by the collar of his shirt, snarling at him, “What do you think you’re doing?”

The paparazzi camera shutters clicked frantically, trying to get the ‘action shot’ of Hades throttling the guy. He pulled him up from his seat at his table, holding him in a chokehold, then releasing his hold all at once, dropping him to the ground in a heap. He snarled at the paparazzi, there were far too many of them. He decided to turn and scoop Persephone up in his arms, still hiding her beneath his coat, holding her to him securely and rushing for the exit, angry that the staff didn’t keep the paparazzi back. 

He heard her muffled voice from under his coat as she asked, “Where are we going, what happened?” 

“I’m taking you away from here, these people are insane.” He hugged her tightly to himself and made it out to the exit then hurried toward the parking garage, nearly running to get away from the frantic photographers still chasing them and snapping photos. He unlocked his car and put her down into her seat then shut the door quickly, walking around to his side and hurrying in. 

He locked his doors and peeled out, racing out of the parking garage, nearly hitting a photographer as he did, not particularly caring. He grit his teeth and drove them to his home. She looked up at him with scared eyes, “Hades?”

“I’m sorry that happened, I know how you hate cameras, I’m so sorry, sweetness.” he gripped the steering wheel, white-knuckled, hissing, “Vultures..” 

“I’m alright..” she looked out her window, then up at his angry face, frowning and sighing, “I wonder what they’ll write about us this time..” 

“I’ll take them to court. Every last one of them.” 

“It doesn’t matter, the only ones who really know what’s going on are you and me.” she reached over to pat his thigh reassuringly. 

"Still, that was infuriating and completely unacceptable." His jaw was clenched hard. He pulled up to his garage, clicking a button to open it then driving inside slow. He shut the garage behind the car as he made his way in, parking alongside his other cars. He shut it off then turned to her, voice filled with emotion as he asked, "Are you sure you're alright, sweetness?" 

She nodded up to him, smiling as he gently touched her small chin with concern. "I'm fine, let's just get something delivered here." She blinked her large dreamy eyes up at him.

"Sounds perfect to me." He inched closer to her, craning his neck down, tilting toward her lips slowly. She reached up to touch his cheek softly, smiling up at him, whispering against his lips, 

"I prefer to be all by ourselves here anyway…" he couldn't resist her any longer and leaned down to capture her warm, soft lips. She hummed happily in response, kissing him back enthusiastically, "Mmm," 

Her senses became overwhelmed with the cool, musky scent of him plus the minty taste of his tongue prying softly at hers as he invaded her space. She welcomed him, reaching up to twist her fingers in his smooth wavy hair. He pulled back with a hoarse, husky voice that made her low stomach tremble, "I'll have to eat before I can please you again, sweetness." 

She bit her lip and smiled seductively up at him, still playing with his hair, "Of course.." she pulled back, he reached at his door, pushing it open and standing up and out. She turned in her seat and smiled up at him as he opened her door. She took his hand and rose from the vehicle, holding the coat he'd bought to her chest. 

He shut the door behind her and reached down to hold her hand. She heard the car lock and walked with him up into his home, looking behind herself as the automatic lights of his garage dimmed behind them.

He shut and locked the garage door behind them, shrugging his coat off then hanging it on the hallway coat rack. She handed her coat to him, unable to reach. He grinned and placed it beside his then opened the door that led to his home, watching her step up through the threshold. He followed her in, asking, "What are you hungry for?" 

"I'm not sure, what are my options?" She walked into his kitchen and sat on a barstool, smiling up at him. He thought on it for a moment, pursing his lips.

"Well, there's good Chinese delivery.. Italian, Indian, Indonesian, what are you in the mood for?" He locked his fingers together then stretched them forward, popping them hard.  

She shrugged, "Italian?" He nodded and opened his phone, googling a restaurant then dialing their number. 

He grinned down at her, “Any food allergies?”

She shook her head. He whispered to her, “You like cheese, right?” She nodded, he sighed gratefully, “Thank Gaia, I can’t live with someone who doesn’t like cheese. It’s one of the most exquisite mortal inventions to ever--”

He cut himself off as the line picked up, his tone changed, “Hello, yes, I’d like your tour of Italy for two... mmhm, delivery,” she couldn’t tear her eyes from him, giggling, thinking his every movement was a gift, blinking love-blinded, infatuated eyes at him, cheeks glowing, resting her face in the palms of her hands and watching the way his mouth worked as he spoke in that smooth low voice of his, giving his address and credit card info. All his words blurred together, she just watched his mouth move, thoughts becoming clouded with the other wonderful things his mouth could do.

She lost track of her thoughts watching him speak and before she knew it the phone call was over and he caught her staring, cocking his head and grinning at her, waving a hand in front of her dazed expression, “Hey there,”

She shook herself, blushing, “Oh, gods… sorry, I..”

“Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?” he mimicked what she had said to him back at her, smirking. She giggled and hopped up off the barstool, gazing up at him, reaching at the lapels of his suit, tugging him a few steps closer to herself. 

He reached down to caress her cheek, speaking soft and sweet to her, “If there’s anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable here, please let me know..” he craned his neck down, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

She sighed into his soft touch, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, holding him closer, “If something comes to mind I’ll let you know..” she pulled him closer, nose skimming up his neck. 

He pulled back and knelt down to look at her. The look on his face made the smile melt off her features, "Hades? What is it?" 

He looked distraught, his lip quivered and he shut his eyes as he sighed, "I.. I hate that I can't protect you.. every time you are with me you get put in harm's way.." he pulled at his hair, tearing his eyes away, tearing up, "I am a terrible king.." 

She grabbed his wrists, trying to pull his hands from his face, "Hades, stop, look at me." He looked down and met her eyes. She saw a silver tear race down his cheek. "Hades, no, listen.." she stroked his tear streaked cheek with her thumb, trying to sound reassuring, "I'm alright, Hades, nothing happened." 

He sniffled and his eyes filled with tears, "It's not just today… with the photographers.." 

Her eyebrows pulled together in concern, not used to seeing him be so emotional.

His head fell into his hands and his voice shook as she said, "I can't stop thinking about what Apollo did.. I.. I just can't..." His eyes glistened, glowing down at her. "I.. I should have protected you, Persephone, I.." 

"Ssshhh, Hades," she stroked his cheek, pulling his face closer to kiss his nose, chin and lips, "Sshhh, stop this.." 

"I should have left Minthe sooner, I should have been there for you, I.. I can never forgive myself." 

"Hades, that's all in the past.. and you are not to blame for any of it." He pulled up from her embrace, looking down at her with tormented red eyes. 

He stroked her cheek and sighed, "You are much stronger than me." A look of raw fury crossed his features, "I just can't live with the fact that he didn't even get punished for it… I want to tear him limb from limb." 

He was in no way kidding. She gulped and pressed a kiss to his cheek, trying to calm him down and change the subject, "How long until our food gets here?" 

He unclenched his jaw, looking down at his phone, "It should be on the way.." 

"Do you mind if I take a shower upstairs real quick?" 

“Not at all.” his expression looked a little pained. 

“Hades,” she took a step backward, “Could we… just… act as if it never happened?” She studied his expression for a moment, explaining, “It just.. It would help me feel better if I put it all behind me. I don’t want to give him that kind of power over my happiness… or my future.. why hold on to it? There’s nothing anyone can do to reverse what happened..” 

By the time she was done speaking, Hades’ expression had softened, he looked down at her and nodded gently, “Of course, anything you need.” She could tell a part of him really didn’t want to agree to that, but she appreciated that he respected her wishes. This conversation felt too heavy, she turned to press a kiss to his lips quickly before turning and walking up the stairs to his bathroom. 

He watched her leave with a heavy heart, wishing there was more he could do or some kind of way he could put the universe back into balance, but the sad truth of it is that horrible crimes like this happen all the time. Women everywhere are mistreated every single day, he thought a goddess would be different somehow but even with all her power and beauty… she is not immune to the world. To other gods’ selfishness.. She seemed to be much better at accepting it than he was. It just filled him with an ever-ready, tangible feeling of hatred. He hoped she could teach him to forgive, or maybe resemble something like forgiveness.. 

Persephone sighed as the warm water rained down onto her. The shower was huge, everything built to accommodate Hades’ height. The shower head itself was about two feet above her. Everything around her was sleek and dark, much like everything else in Hades’ life. She looked up at his bottles curiously, there were only three. Body wash, shampoo, conditioner. Simple. She ran her fingers through her hair and reached for his shampoo, squeezing some out into her hand and smelling it. That was definitely part of his smell. It was minty yet woodsy. She turned out of the water and rubbed it through her hair, closing her eyes and enjoying the smell of his shampoo. 

She felt like she was dreaming. It was all too good to be true, standing in his shower, kissing him, loving him… Being loved in return. She couldn't imagine wanting anyone else in the entire universe, her heart belonged to him entirely. She hummed blissfully, washing her short hair under the water, reaching up for his conditioner.

She let herself imagine always being here.. with him. She daydreamed, reaching at his body wash, getting some in her hands and rubbing it all over herself. Behind her eyelids she imagined waking up beside him, showering with him, going to work with him, eating with him, sleeping, cuddling.. 

She finished cleaning herself then shut the water off, shaking her hair dry. She heard a soft knock against the bathroom door. She replied, "Yes?" 

"Lunch is here." She smiled at the sound of his voice through the door. She reached for a towel, wrapping it around herself and stepping out, reaching for the doorknob, opening it and looking up at him. 

"That's good news, I'm hungry." He choked. She was still dripping wet. Her magnificent magenta skin glistened under the water droplets. She held a large black towel around herself, hiding her curvy body behind it. She giggled at his stupefied expression, "Cat got your tongue?" 

He cleared his throat and shook his head, trying to remind himself how to speak, "I.." his eyes fell on her damp cleavage, face changing color. 

She couldn't help but feel good under his reverent gaze. He looked at her like a starving man looks at a meal. She smiled, curious to test his limits.

She opened the towel, eyes never leaving his face, watching him take in the sight of her naked wet body.

"Persephone…" he took a weighted step closer, eyes roaming up and down her body like he was trying to memorize each and every curve and freckle. 

"Yes?" She took a small step closer, biting her lip, feeling that burning feeling of desire return low in her torso.

He took another heavy step closer, hands open and hovering toward her hips. He inched closer and closer to touching her as an audible growl ripped between them. 

Persephone blushed, laughing at her whining stomach. He burst into a laugh as well and broke from her spell. She took his hands, chirping pleasantly, "Let's eat!" 

He nodded in agreement but reached up at the wall where his robe hung on a hook. He offered it to her. She smiled and took it, dropping the towel then slipping the robe up over herself. 

She had to push the sleeves up to her elbows and watch the bottom of it so she wouldn't trip. He chuckled down at her, "Another item I'll need to get for you." 

"Don't be silly, I don't  _ need _ a robe." He just grinned and walked out of the bathroom. She followed him out and down the stairs to where two take out boxes sat, waiting.

…………

“I heard they were out at The Chateau tonight, saw a paparazzi pic, Thanatos forwarded it, I thought you’d seen it already… It’s all over the tabloids, where have you been?” 

Minthe felt her jaw slide and lock sideways in a hard look of rage that set into her features. She felt her face grow hot, typing a message back to Thetis. 

Before she could respond another message from Thetis appeared, “He choked some dude who took a picture of them then carried her out wrapped in his jacket, hiding her from the photographers.” Minthe snarled, thinking of all the times paparazzi harassed them, he never so much as stood in front of her. 

“He is out of his mind.” 

“Do you wanna come over and eat ice cream with me tonight, seeing as how you got dumped?” Thetis sent devil emojis and fire. 

Minthe frowned and typed back furiously, “You’re a shitty friend, for the record.” 

“Oh chill out, bitch, you’d do the same to me.”

Just then a message from Thanatos appeared, “You down to meet in the supply closet? I’ve had a rough day.” 

“Be there in five.”

……….

"Hades," she giggled, hands on his neck, pushing gently on him as he kissed her neck. "Don't you have to go back to work?" 

"Call it an early day.." he muttered into her warm skin. She giggled, digging her fingers in his hair and throwing her head back to give him more access to her neck, eyes fluttering at the feeling of his warm, electric kisses. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up onto the kitchen counter to continue kissing her, holding her tight. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, then her arms up around his neck, smiling as he kissed her. He pulled back to look down at her, face changing from serious to smiling also, her grin contagious. “What?”

She shook her head, still smiling, sighing, “I’m just happy.” she touched his cheek softly, “I love you, you make me feel good, I love being here with you.” Her large happy eyes met his.

His heart felt so full that it choked the words he wanted to say back. He gulped, melting under her warm hands. She pulled him closer to kiss from under his ear to across his jaw, “I love you, Aidoneus.”

He nuzzled noses with her then leaned in to kiss her lips. As he pulled away he murmured, “I love you, Kore.” 

She grabbed onto his head, holding him close, whispering against his lips, "Take me upstairs.." 

A wild light flickered behind his eyes, "As you wish.." he lifted her off the counter easily, then shifted her into his arms, cradling her and gazing down at her. She reached up for another kiss. 

When she opened her eyes again they were in his bedroom sitting on his large, wide bed. She tried to reach down to take her shoes off but he stopped her, eyes half open and sparkling, voice low and smooth, 

"No, let me.." she felt her stomach twist nervously as he laid her down in his bed then reached at her feet, slowly and gently taking her shoes off. The sound of her shoes hitting the floor was the only noise in the room. 

He watched her with glowing eyes as he curled his long fingers around her tiny ankle, leaning down to press a slow, burning kiss into the top of her foot. She opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her with a look, a very serious and primal glimmer in his eyes. 

He added his other hand to the slow, caressing exploration, mouth never leaving her skin, grumbling and groaning to himself as he kissed up her legs, pushing her skirt slowly up. 

"Haaades.." she bit her lip, watching him with hungry eyes, "You're such a tease." 

"No I'm not, you'll still get everything you want, I'm just taking my time.." he kissed her thigh, nipping at the skin there and moaning, "I must worship every inch of you as you deserve." 

She moaned in return, whimpering, "Touch me," 

"I am." He chuckled into her skin, fingers stroking up and around the outside of her underwear, just enough to make her shiver. His lips worked slowly up her thighs, switching between each one, being attentive and deliberate with his kisses. 

“Hadeeees,” she moaned as he skimmed his nose up and over the front of her underwear, purposefully avoiding that area, chuckling against the waistband of her skirt. He kissed up over it and across her soft lower stomach. She buried her fingers into his hair, whining as he kissed up her torso, making her ache between her legs.

His voice was low and sexy as he spoke against her skin, “Tell me what you are feeling right now, Kore. Describe it to me.” he pushed her shirt up her torso and started kissing around her ribs, under her bra, looking up at her, awaiting her response. 

She couldn’t refuse him and said, “It feels like there’s a hot coal inside my stomach… but lower..” He lifted her softly off the bed to pull her shirt up over her head and toss it gently aside, lying her back down and grinning at her. 

“What else?” he had a very clear look of desire on his face, leaning down to kiss her collarbones, “Do you feel anything else, sweetness?” 

“I feel warm…and I want you.” she sighed and reached up to cup his cheeks, trying to meet his eyes. He looked up at her. “Kiss me.” 

He leaned down toward her soft lips, taking her thick bottom lip between his, kissing her slow. She hummed happily in her throat and tightened her grip on his hair, holding him close as he hovered over her body. 

He pulled back just enough to look down at her, breaking their kiss to whisper, "I really don't think you understand what a gift you are to me.. I.. for centuries I have searched for companionship and I feel.. over the years, I.. I got lonely and I.. l-lowered my standards, let myself be treated poorly..." 

Her eyes were fixed on his face as he spoke, listening and watching with attentive eyes. He stroked her cheek, "But.. with you.. happiness comes easily. I don't even have to try when I'm around you, I feel.. more myself than I have in a long time, Persephone.."

"I feel the same way. When I'm with you I feel.. heard and respected. I feel like my own person because I'm not afraid to be myself." she trailed a finger from his neck to his shoulder, admiring the lovely angle of his sculpted body. 

"You deserve the utmost respect at all times, you should never accept anything less." He kissed the palms of her hands, one by one, eyes closed, "If you'll let me I want to spend the rest of eternity worshipping you." He pulled her up off the blanket and unlatched her bra in one swift motion. He tossed it aside. 

"Hades," her voice hiked up as he cupped a breast in each hand and began kissing her neck. His mouth traveled further down, nuzzling and kissing her cleavage, gripping her large, soft breasts and groaning. She lied back in a pile of pillows, biting her lip, "Mmmm, Hades.." 

His lips didn't leave her chest, kissing feverishly at her already burning skin. She arched and let out a soft cry as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it, moaning, "Korrre." 

She arched her body under him, up against him, "That feels so good." 

He moved to her other nipple, making sure it wasn't excluded. His other hand kneaded her perfect round breast as he sucked her into his mouth. Once he felt her shudder and heard her whimper he decided to give her sensitive nipples a rest. 

He kissed further down her middle, hands on her sides, sliding down to her hips, gripping her soft skin. He kissed her hip bones and hooked his fingers into her underwear, pulling the soft white lace down her thighs. She lifted herself off the bed so he could slip them off all the way, then looked up at him with excited, sparkling eyes. 

He dropped her panties and ran his hands up her thighs, gazing down at her soft little mound with a small patch of magenta curls. He pried her legs open gently, looking down at her soft pink lips. She blushed, watching him stare at her. 

"I'm sorry, sweetness, I didn't mean to make you shy, I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a creepy old man.." he looked away.

"No, Hades, I'm fine.. It's just still… pretty new." 

"I should behave myself." He cleared his throat and looked down at her naked body, gnawing on his lip, "The sight of you is almost too much. You're so unbelievably beautiful, I can hardly take it." 

"Well then what are you waiting for?" She arched toward him, tugging on his tie so he was hovering over her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Get these clothes off." 

He pulled backward and stood, undressing himself quickly, eyes never leaving her face. She smiled seductively at him, watching him strip. She pulled her skirt completely off and tossed it aside then climbed under the sheets. He chuckled and pulled his boxers down, stepping out of them and joining her in the bed, getting under the sheets with her. 

She scooted into his space, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him slow. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her on top of himself. She made a noise as she felt his hardness brush against her wet lips, eyes wide and locked on his face, which was incredibly smug. 

"What are you looking at me like that for?" She huffed out a laugh and re-positioned herself so she was sitting on his stomach. 

He gripped her hips in his hands, voice low and throaty, "You make me feel big." 

"You  _ are  _ big, you're huge!" She was referring to his overall body size but the comment went directly to his ego, boosting his masculinity. 

He chuckled, "Well, thank you, I rather enjoy your tiny little figure." He flipped their positions, hovering over her then kissing down her body, hands trailing down her sides. 

As he neared her middle she spread her legs, arching up eagerly. He smiled, murmuring, "That's sexy, Persephone." 

"You're sexy, I want you." She whined then jolted up as he pushed into her with his tongue. "Ohh!" She cried out at the feeling, falling back into the mattress weakly as his thumb began to work at her clit, tongue swirling around inside her. "Haa--aaades!" 

He moaned into her, sending delicious vibrations up through her. He pulled back to suck at her clit, rolling his tongue around it and sucking, rotating back and forth. She hollered his name and slammed her fists into the mattress as he sucked her hard, working a finger inside her slowly. 

"H-Ha--Hades!!" She jolted, arching and gasping, reaching around herself for something to tether her down. 

He sucked harder and added another finger, never breaking from her warm, wet lips. She began gasping for every breath, voice coming out in short, sharp cries, feeling the knot in her belly twist. "H-Hades, I'm so- I'm close!" 

He moaned into her and added a third finger, testing her, stretching her and tonguing her clit. Her voice hiked up another octave as she spasmed and came, soaking him in her warmth.

He kissed her lips, pulling his fingers back and huffing breathlessly, "That was hot." 

She gasped, whimpering and churning in his sheets, feeling aftershocks from that incredible high. He smiled down at her, stroking her cheek with his dry hand, "You look spent, love." 

She tried to speak, still huffing for air, "I.. I can do more.." 

He got all the satisfaction he needed just watching her and feeling her, he insisted, "Rest, darling. Are you thirsty?" 

"Yes, very." 

He stood from the bed, walking into the bathroom. She heard water run for a moment before he returned in a robe and headed for the door, "Be right back." 

She scooted over to a dry spot in the bed, curling up, pulling the sheets up over herself and sighing happily. 


	9. Nightmares

"KORE." 

Demeter’s booming voice surrounded her, shaking the greenhouse she was locked in. She ran from where she was in the middle to a window, trying to see out of it. Everything was dark. Giant fingertips pressed against the windows.

Once she saw her Persephone began pounding against the glass, begging, “Let me out mama, please!” She shuddered and began crying, looking around, watching the plants twist and become red. She felt prickly thorns and vines wrap around her wrists and ankles, crying out from the pain of it, feeling thorns pierce her skin, “Mama, it hurts! Stop, mama, please!” 

She fell to the dirt with a shout, curling up and screaming in pain until the vines wrapped around her mouth, muffling her cries. 

“Kore, do you remember what I told you about disobeying your mother?!” Her voice shook the earth beneath and the sky above. Persephone could do nothing but cry and wallow in agony, feeling her mother tighten the vines.

“Noo!!” she shot up out of the bed, eyes flying open, tears sprouting uncontrollably. Her heart was racing, not seeing anything but darkness, not sure of where she was until her hand made contact with a solid chest.

Hades reached up to take her hand, voice groggy, “Sweetness? Persephone?” 

Hearing his voice made her realize it had been a dream. She burst into tears, still shaken from how real it all felt. He sat up in bed and wrapped his arms around her, petting her head, trying to comfort her. She cried into his chest, shaking.

“It was a nightmare, sweetness, you’re okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” he began running his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead, “It’s okay, you’re okay,” he scooped her up in his arms and held her cheek to his chest, kissing her and whispering, “You’re safe, love, it’s alright.”

She reached up at her face to wipe her tears out of her eyes, voice shaking, “I know, I.. I was so scared.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?” she wrapped her arms around his neck and shook her head into him. He suggested, “Okay, well let’s get it off your mind, would you like to swim?” 

She pulled back from his neck to look up at him, eyes locking on his, “You want to?”

“If it'll help.” he stroked her cheek. She nodded into his touch. “Alright, let’s go swim.” 

He moved up out of the bed, pulling her up with him. He set her gently on her feet and took her hand to lead her downstairs to the pool. They walked down together, hand in hand until they reached the huge indoor pool. Hades looked down at her, she was glowing in the pale blue light the pool threw off, hair grown down to her shoulder. 

"Bathing suit." He muttered to himself. 

"Huh?" 

He smiled down at her, "Oh, just making a mental list of things I need to buy for you." 

"Would you knock it off?" She tossed a look at him then pulled her shirt up over her head. "Are you telling me you're against skinny dipping?" 

His eyes widened, "O-of course not. I was simply.." she slipped her skirt off, fully undressing herself and jumping into the pool. He watched in amazement. She made everything feel new again. He reached at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, tossing it then stepping out of his boxers. She swam up to the edge, looking up at him, marvelling at his large, powerful body. 

"Well, come on!" She giggled, seeing him blush under her gaze. It was a rare sight to see the almighty king of the Underworld look vulnerable. He kneeled to sit on the edge, smiling at her. 

She pushed off the edge and swam out to the middle of the pool, coaxing him to follow her. It didn't take any convincing. He lowered himself into the pool and swam over to her, reaching out to her hands underwater. 

She giggled and kicked away, swimming to the deeper end. He followed then dipped beneath the surface to reach and wrap his arms around her waist. She jumped and hollered in surprise, "Hade-eees!" 

He stood and pulled her to him, spinning her around so her chest could press against his. He hummed happily in the  back of his throat, leaning down to kiss her jaw and neck. She giggled more and pushed against him in vain, "Stop, that tickles!"

He skimmed his nose up her neck, voice low, "Quit squirming then." He reached up to cup the back of her neck, other arm holding her waist, keeping her body pressed against his. He continued kissing her warm neck. 

A small moan escaped her lips and her fingernails dug into his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist and sighing his name like a prayer. 

He pulled up from her neck to meet her eyes, his crimson irises glowing as he asked, "Are you feeling better?" 

She nodded and cuddled into him, hugging herself to him close. He returned her embrace, running fingers through her hair softly. 

There was no way to measure how long they stayed like that because time wasn't real. The outside world fell away. All they were aware of was each other's breathing and heartbeat. 

"Sweetness?" Hades whispered near her ear, causing a shiver to rattle her spine. After seeing her reaction he apologized, "I'm sorry, I thought you had fallen asleep." 

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, "No, just comfortable." 

He smiled back, "Do you want to get out?" She nodded and felt water move around them as he walked them toward the side of the pool. 

She reached for the side railing and began climbing up the stairs. She stood, dripping, watching him climb up and out. He shook his head in an attempt to dry his hair, which made her giggle as she began to wring out her hair. 

She watched him walk over to a cabinet and pull out two large towels, eyes on his butt as he walked away. He turned, walking back and handing her a towel. 

"Thanks," she took it and scrubbed it around on herself, trying to dry off. Hades watched her out of the corner of his eye, drying himself off. "You're welcome." 

"So why do you like swimming so much?" She began toweling off her back, tugging the towel back and forth across her shoulders. 

He smiled, liking the way she just said whatever was on her mind. She was an open book. He wondered if it was just her youth, her naivety, he couldn't pinpoint it exactly. He dried himself a little more then wrapped the towel around his hips, looking down at her with a crooked smile. 

"So? Are you going to tell me or what?" She giggled and wrapped her towel around her middle, awaiting his answer.

"Little goddess, I do admire your curiosity.." he looked down at the pool, remembering the violent crashing waves of the Mediterranean sea. He remembered watching Poseidon get dragged down into the depths by a giant clawed hand. Remembered their ship being torn in half. He could still feel the chill of the icy waves as they swallowed him up. 

Even worse he remembered the burning waves of acid inside his father's stomach. All those years spent in pain… 

He cleared his throat, seeing her eyes fill with concern, realizing he had lost himself in thought. "I.. It helps me think." 

She took a step toward him, closing the space between them and reaching up to place a gentle hand on his chest. "Hades?" 

Their eyes met. He gulped, "I'm fine."

She studied his face for a moment then took his hand. She led them out of the pool area and toward his living room, finding the chic black couch and pulling him down to sit beside her. She scooted into his lap, invading his space, "Hades, if I tell you about my nightmare will you tell me what's bothering you?" 

He looked down at her, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Any time he had ever talked about the past or tried to open up about it his honesty wasn't often met with encouragement. 

His brothers tell him to "man up", Hera always said it's best not to discuss it, Minthe used to tease him. He doesn't imagine Persephone would reject him but the thought of it still terrifies him. He realized he hadn't answered and sighed, "I'm not sure, sweetness… I wouldn't want to give you more nightmares." He tucked a lock of her soft pink hair behind her ear, watching her shimmer and glow in the dark space. 

She looked disappointed, pursing her lips and looking down. After a moment she decided, looking back up at him, "I dreamt my mother locked me in a greenhouse with no door.. I've had this dream before.. but this time she hurt me. She made vines and thorns wrap around me, stabbing into me.. That's why I woke up screaming." She laid her cheek on his chest, sighing, wrapping her arms around him, "I know mama would never hurt me… but it all felt so real." 

He knew all too well about being harmed by a parent.. he hugged her to him, trying to sound reassuring, "I'm sorry, Kore, that must have been terrifying." 

“It was.. I can’t imagine how I’d feel if it were real.. I feel bad even thinking about it.” her soft magenta irises melted into his. She made him feel safe. Her presence was a calming and warm one. He lifted a hand to cup her cheek. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. 

He took a deep breath, “I… I know how it feels.. M-my father ate me.” he watched her expression, seeing her eyes open and her eyebrows rise with concern and confusion. “Many years ago… when my siblings and I were very young.. Gaia made a prophecy that we would overthrow the Titan race.. so, my father, Kronos, decided to eat all of his children to prevent losing power.” his eyes were a million miles away, “I was eaten on my sixth birthday..” 

Persephone’s eyes glistened, her face filled with horror and sympathy, “Hades… I.. Oh my Gods, that’s insane.” 

He smirked, “Sure is.”

“What about your mother?”

“She tried to stop him each time, but… there was no stopping him. He had made up his mind.” 

She frowned, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. “I’m so sorry, that must have been terrifying.” He returned the embrace, holding her tightly in return, inhaling her sweet, floral scent.

“It was so many years ago but it still feels fresh sometimes. I remember it all so clearly.” 

“That’s something I don’t think you could ever forget.” she ran her hands through his hair, “I’m so sorry that happened to you.” 

He shrugged, “It was a long time ago.. Things are different now.” a playful flicker in his eyes grew into a full fledged smile as he gazed at her, asking, “Would you like to go back to bed?”

She nodded and stood from the couch, following him up to his bedroom. 

Once they got in they each discarded their towels. Persephone shivered visibly and dove under the sheets for warmth. He chuckled at her and joined her under the sheets. She reached for him, scooting closer until she was curled up into his side, he opened his arms to accommodate her. She draped her arm over his muscular chest, closing her eyes and sighing happily, cuddling into him, sighing, “You’re warm.”

The warm chill that crawled up Hades' spine caught him off guard. He had never had someone cuddle or hold him so softly.. besides his mother, but that was a different feeling entirely. His heart thumped unevenly, curling his arm around her, holding her to him. It made him smile to feel her want to cuddle as much as he did. It was a new and strange feeling to have his affections returned. He hadn’t realized how much he’d wanted affection until he received it. 

Her soft little hand traveled slowly up the skin of his chest, brushing past his nipple, making him shudder. She bit her lip, smiling. She stroked up to his collarbone then returned, pinching the hardened nipple. He hissed and grabbed her tiny wrist in his large, strong hand, giving her a heated crimson look.

She threw her head back in a laugh. His eyes narrowed, staring at her harder. “What’s so funny, little goddess?”

Her laughing fit subsided slightly, enough for her to say, “Why do you get to play with my nipples but I can’t play with yours?”

He clenched his jaw tight, “A woman’s nipples are meant to be played with.”

“That’s very sexist, Hades, are you telling me your nipples are off limits?” She raised an eyebrow at him, “Because if yours are off limits then so are mine.” she raised her eyebrows at him. 

“It’s not sexist, it’s a personal belief. Women’s nipples make sense, male nipples on the other hand are just… strange.” 

She lowered her head to kiss at his chest, “But I like yours.”

“Well…” he buried his fingers in her hair, “I suppose… on special occasions perhaps… you could be permitted to…” 

“Oh, Hades,” she giggled, kissing across his wide chest then up his neck. He relaxed under her kisses, letting himself smile. She pulled up from his neck to gaze down at him. He watched her pillowy pink lips part to say, like poetry, “I love you.” She ran a hand through his hair. 

He pulled her in for a kiss, meeting her lips easily, their mouths glued together like they were made to. He wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her up on top of himself, groaning as he felt her tongue pry at his. He met her gesture, cocking his head to the side to make it easier, humming blissfully in the back of his throat.

She pulled back, breathless, eyes large and sparkling. He grinned, thumb on her chin, “My heart is yours, sweetness, I adore you.” 

 

“HADES STRANGLES PHOTOGRAPHER OVER NEW SQUEEZE PERSEPHONE, GODDESS OF SPRING”

 

“SCANDAL! The King of The Underworld was spotted at The Chateau man-handling a photographer who snapped a picture of him and his new lady, who just so happens to be Demeter’s only daughter! Persephone is also the recipient of the TGOEM scholarship! Either she’s breaking her vows or The King’s new girlfriend DOESN’T put out! AS IF!”

 

“HADES SPOTTED WITH NEW BABE, DEMETER’S DAUGHTER!”

 

“DEMETER’S ONLY DAUGHTER CAUGHT RED-HANDED WITH KING OF THE UNDERWORLD”

 

“HADES’ NEW BABE?”

 

“HADES AND PERSEPHONE TOGETHER?!?”

 

“HADES AND PERSEPHONE---”

 

The tabloids began blurring together. It was all the buzz in Olympus and the Underworld. Artemis saw several tabloids shared on almost all of her social media accounts, it was all anybody wanted to talk about. She sighed and gazed forlornly down the hallway toward what used to be Persephone’s room. She wished things could have turned out differently, she wasn’t sure who to blame but Persephone definitely didn’t need the gossip. 

Apollo materialized in her kitchen. She snarled and made her bow and arrow materialize, hurrying into the ready position, aiming directly at him, “What the hell do you think you’re doing here? I told you I didn’t want to see your face.” 

He had a look of annoyance on his face, glaring at his sister, “Oh fuck off, Artemis. You can’t stay mad at me forever.”

“Yes I can.” she cocked the bow further backward, threatening to hit him. “ _Get out.”_

“I just can’t get over the fact that she tries to pull this ‘sacred virgin’ shit with me and now she’s out running around with that fucking reeking zombie like she never had vows in the first place.”

“Apollo, I’m not going to distinguish that with a response, now LEAVE.” 

“I need your help, sis, I need to teach that little pink slut a lesson.” Artemis released her hold. Her arrow soared through the air quickly and landed right under his collarbone. He hissed and fell to his knees. She walked over, grabbing the arrow and twisting it deeper into his flesh, hissing as he cried out, 

“You are a foul and disgusting beast and if you ever show your face again I will not hesitate to murder you like you deserve. I don’t care that we shared a womb, you are not my brother.” With that, he disappeared like she knew he would. She snarled, glaring at the droplets of his golden blood that had fallen to the floor. 

 

“Pick up, come on, pick up.” Demeter paced, throwing an anxious look over at Hestia, who was sitting, arms crossed, face contorted in anger. She had called Kore at least three times, she wasn’t answering. 

“Just give it a rest, Demeter, we’ve already lost her, clearly she wants nothing to do with our scholarship so we are going to have to reject her from the program and we can no longer continue to fund her education.. She broke the rules, Demeter.” 

“She was raped!”

“You know that’s not what I’m talking about. It’s all this running around with The Unseen One, doing unspeakable evils. I can’t believe you let her leave the mortal realm.”

“She… she told me she never wanted this, Hestia, she basically told me she was miserable.” 

“She is too young to know what she wants, Demeter. She would have been such a good example.. Now.. who knows.” she made a face.

“I’m having a hard time with it too, but… she is… always has been strong-willed.. I suppose nineteen years of controlling her finally made her explode.. She hates me and I’m a horrible mother.” she collapsed into tears. Hestia patted her shoulder. 

 

"Hades… are you awake?" She whispered softly against his chest. Her little hand stretched out over his bicep, sitting up in the bed to look down at him, shaking him softly, "Hades.." 

He opened his eyes, blinking heavily, not fully awake, managing a "huh?" 

Her voice was filled with anxiety, "Hades, you have to take me back to the mortal realm…" 

He churned in the sheets, wrapping his arms around her, muttering, "Five more minutes, sweetness.." 

"Hades," she smirked softly, patting his cheeks, trying to wake him, "Hades, I have to go talk to her." 

"Don't go." He tightened his grip around her. 

"Hades.." 

He whined, eyes still closed, holding her tight. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. 

"I have to go talk to my mother, she said Hestia is revoking my scholarship." 

He sat up, "Kore, oh this is all my fault.." 

"No it's not. I knew it was only a matter of time before she took it away. I wasn't loving university anyway.." 

"Y-you you can't drop out!" 

"I don't see another option.. mama told me I had to finance it myself and TGOEM was the only scholarship I ever got awarded.." she watched his face fall, "Hades, it's okay, I made my decisions.." 

"Let me pay for your education, it's the least I could do after everything."

"Hades, I couldn't.. it's thousands.."

"Like I don't have billions to spare? Please, after all the trouble I've caused, please let me do this one thing." 

"It's not just one thing! It's a really big thing, four years, Hades! And I don't even know what I want to major in.."

"Continue your basic education then in two years time you'll have decided.. just don't quit." 

She studied him with weary eyes, "Hades, I.."

"Kore, please, I don't want to be the reason you don't get an education. You'll resent me for it. Maybe not now, but someday you will." He took her little hands in his, "I don't want that." She gazed at him, unsure of what to make of his offer. He caressed her cheek, “Kore, please,”

“I…. I don’t feel right about it… I’ve always wanted to make my own way in life..” 

He stroked her neck with the tip of his nose, planting a soft kiss at the base of her jaw, “It’s the least I can do for all the trouble I’ve caused you.” his voice was soft and low like the sound of a waterfall continuously hitting rocks, that fire in winter smell clinging to him. She closed her eyes and could see embers sparkle around her, fingers digging into his shoulders to solidify the reality of his kiss. “Darling, please, finish school, if not for me then do it for your mother.”

She scoffed, opening her eyes to glare up at him. He grinned, “Some fire in that look… I love when you get mad.” his fingers began bunching the fabric of his shirt she was wearing up, eyes flicking up to hers to study her expression, opening his mouth to gain her consent, “May I see your gorgeous figure once more before you leave me?”

She nodded. He made a tsk-tsk noise, eyes burning and churning like red-hot lava. 

“You know that won’t work for me, sweetness, I need a verbal confirmation.”  

She rolled her eyes and swatted at him, “Yes, Hades, yes, Gods, how many times do I have to tell you I’m okay with this?”

“I will ask every time, sweetness.” she raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Even if I’m your girlfriend, like the papers are saying?” a little smile played around her lips.

“Of course. Even… if you were my w-wife, I’d still ask.” his eyes melted into hers, she could feel herself falling deeper in love with him as he said, “As I told you, when we first met, I am not like my brothers.”

“And why is that exactly?”

“Would you prefer I were?”

“No, no, I’m just… curious is all as to why you are the only one with any decency… I mean you were all raised by the same parents, weren’t you?”

He nodded, “Yes, same parents, same tendencies.. The difference is that my brothers idolized our father.. At first anyway. I always spent time around my mother, for the six years I remember anyhow. Though, I suppose I am grateful my brothers are more like Kronos… without them I don’t know if I’d had ever resurfaced from his stomach.” 

She shook her head, “I can’t even imagine the amount of crazy you’ve been through..” 

“Your mother’s no walk in the park either.” 

“She didn’t eat me.” he shrugged, guessing she had a point. 

“I reckon she would have if she thought it’d keep you from villains like myself.”

“You’re probably right..” she looked away, sighing. 

“Well, before we go..” He gave her a sultry look, “Could I taste you once more?”

Her cheeks lit up light pink as he leaned closer, still awaiting her answer, brushing his lips softly up and down her neck, teasingly. “Yes.” her breath felt shaky, “Yes, Hades.” 

With that he took her lips in a desperate kiss. The distance between them had already started to invade their thoughts. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down on top of herself and kissing him hard. He returned the gesture, groaning into the kiss and dancing with her tongue. She broke the kiss to gasp for air, tightening her arms around him, breath unsteady, “H-Hades,”

He cupped her cheek, kissing softly around her ear, “Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, Kore.” she reached down to pull her own shirt up over her head and toss it aside. She’d left her bra somewhere in this bedroom, his eyes fell to her naked chest. She smiled and pulled his head down into her arms, against her warm chest. His face rested between her large, warm breasts, hands on either one, trying to bury himself there, wishing he’d be so lucky as to die here.

She giggled, “What are you doing?”

“This is my happy place.” 

“Oh is it?”

“Yes.”

She laughed at him, tousling his silver-white hair, watching it slip through her fingers. He was everything she never knew she wanted. She couldn’t imagine her life without him at this point, it’s crazy how much had changed between them in just a couple of weeks. A little voice kept nagging her that it was all a dream she’d be torn from soon. She was pulled from her thoughts when his warm, wet tongue swirled around her nipple, then sucked it into his mouth, making it pucker and harden, doubling in size.

She gasped, her entire body shuddering and jolting up against him, rolling up into him. He wrapped his arms around her torso and held her closer, nibbling on her nipple with his teeth. She whimpered, pushing herself up against him again, whining, “Ha-aades,” 

He pulled his mouth from her breast to chuckle, “I love the way you say my name.” He dove down quickly to capture her other nipple in his mouth, not wanting to neglect it. She moaned, clinging to him, holding him tight as he did. “Ohh, Haades,” 

He kissed and sucked her nipple, nibbling with teeth intermittently just to get a reaction out of her, burning with pride that he could do so. He loved to watch her in pleasure. He’d never seen a sight so beautiful. Of all the nymphs… and other creatures he’d ever had this goddess put them all to shame. He’d known it the moment he saw her.

_Honestly, I think she puts Aphrodite to shame…_

To have her like this was a joy he couldn’t articulate into words. She was a ray of sunshine in his otherwise dark existence. A fresh breeze, she captured his attention and kept him on his toes. She challenged him. He considered her intellect equal to his own, she may even be more intelligent and intuitive than him. He wasn’t threatened by her or all her incredible qualities, he could do nothing but admire and encourage her. In only nineteen years she’d become such a lovely, thoughtful and intelligent young woman, he only imagined how much more interesting and incredible time would reveal her to be. 

“Haaades,” her whimper brought him back to reality, “Hades, please, need you, want you,” he felt her little fingers dug into his flesh. His blood pumped harder, pupils growing large, blown with lust. She reached for his erection, he stopped her, holding her hands in one of his. 

He grinned down at her, “Careful sweetness, I won’t last long with you grabbing at me like that.” 

“You like that?” she smiled wickedly. 

“Too much.” He gnawed on his lip, running a hand up that warm, delicious flesh. He glued his lips to her soft magenta skin, hands roaming around the generous feast that was her body. 

“Hades, please, I want you inside me.”

He groaned against her skin, the comment going directly to his already achingly hard erection. 

“Wanna feel you inside me,” 

Another jolt straight downward. “Sweetness..”

“Hades, I can’t wait anymore, I need you.”

He moaned, unable to take the torture anymore, pushing himself up on his knees in front of her. She captured his lips, wrapping surprisingly strong arms around his shoulders, holding him down against her. She angled herself and wrapped her strong legs around his middle, hovering over him, kissing him harder with her tongue. 

He gripped her hips in his hands and made that connection they were both dying for, sparking a fire between them as he slid into her warmth. Persephone cried out as he pushed inside, tightening her hold on him, whimpering as she stretched to accommodate him. As he pulled back he started a rhythm that began building a bundle of nerves in her low stomach, creating a tingling friction as their bodies merged together.

He reached down between them, thumb circling rapidly around her hardened bud, making her gasp and cry out his name at the intense pleasure. He timed it so he was rocking into her and stroking her clit at the same time, feeling her tighten and grow warmer, her voice hiking up higher and higher. “Haaades! S-so… ohhh, gods!!” 

She screamed his name as she reached her peak, muscles spasming and releasing, soaking him as she hollered and twitched around his body. He smiled down at her, stroking her cheek with his dry hand, leaning down to give her a burning kiss. 

“That was a gorgeous sight.” he huffed against her lips then pulled back, putting his hands on her hips and asking in a low voice, “Will you turn over?”

She blushed, this is the first time he’s asked her to do that. He licked his lips, staring at her with dark red eyes, desire apparent on his features. She nodded and did as he said, pushing her ass up against him. He groaned deeply, hands falling on her round ass, grabbing a cheek in each hand and leaning down to kiss down her spine. Her little body seemed even smaller in his large hands. He pressed his hardness up against her softly, using his hand to guide himself and rub up and down her warm wet lips, leaning over her to purr in her ear, other hand resting on her throat, “Will you come for me a second time, sweetness?”

Before she could reply he pushed into her, only halfway in, gauging her reaction as he did. Kore pushed her face into the pillows, screaming. This position was even more intense. His hardness felt even bigger and harder coming from behind her. The angle gave him full access to her, his knee knocked her legs even further apart, spreading her wider and plunging deeper with a hiss. He crouched over her, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her splayed open, burying himself deep in her warm tight pussy, groaning and gritting his teeth as he did. She tried to reach behind herself to him but ended up just gripping the sheets and screaming into his pillows. It was a blissful combination of pain and pleasure. He was deeper in her than he ever had been before. She wondered what made him push past his own comfort zone. Up until now he had tried to restrain himself and be so careful with her, afraid to hurt her, afraid to push her too far. 

She wondered if the feeling of her was just too much for him. It made her blush. He rocked into her faster and harder, crying her name out in a sexy, crackling voice. “Koo-ooore, ohh-oh you feel so incredible… so warm..”

“Yeah? Tell me more..” she felt her insides burn from his words.

“So tight, so perfect…” he continued bucking into her, panting, clearly close.

She moaned and pushed for more, whimpering, “Keep talking, keep talking,”

“Koorrrrre..” he gripped her harder, “Ohh, you feel sooo good!”

“Uhhh, I love it, I love your big hard cock.” 

He spasmed and began thrusting harder, “Ohh!” Neither of them could last any longer after that. He hugged her to him tight before thrusting up into her one last time, shuddering and gasping as he filled her with his warmth. She spasmed and came around him in response, body shivering and jolting. He kissed down her spine, one hand holding her large breast, the other on her hip, holding them connected as he sighed, “Ohh, Kore, that… I h-have never felt so good.” 

Slowly, he pulled back, stuffing sheets under her as she spasmed and spilled out. He kissed her hip, “You alright, darling?”

She was still trying to regain her breath, body still shaking from the waves of pleasure, “I w-will be..”

He chuckled, “Good.” 

“Wh-where did you learn to do all that?” She turned to sit up, gathering her mess of hair that had sprouted and grown out in crazy bursts around them. He stood to walk to the bathroom to clean himself up. Water ran. He returned with scissors. 

“Need some help?” 

“Please,” she nodded, he moved to sit behind her, gathering her hair in a heap. He began snipping at her hair as she asked, more insistently, “So, are you going to tell me your secrets?”

He smiled and chopped the rest of her hair off, watching it turn to flower petals all over his room. He leaned toward her ear, breath tickling her neck as he whispered, 

“They’d no longer be my secrets if I told them to you, now would they?” He pressed a kiss to her cheek, “If you’d like to take a shower before we leave you are more than welcome to.” 

“Thank you I think I will. Can’t go see mama smelling of sex, can I?”

He bit his lip, feeling desire for her steadily return. “No, I don’t think that’d be a good idea.”

“And you shouldn’t smell of it either…” she stood from the bed, pulling his hand with her. 

He chuckled at her, “You’re a clever one, aren’t you?”

“Well?” she moved closer to the bathroom.

He stood from the bed, following her, “Of course, sweetness.”


	10. Snakes

“Kore!” Demeter ran from her cottage, racing toward her daughter who had just appeared in a dark chariot atop a hill of wildflowers. She watched her step down from the chariot, hand in hand with the Dark King. She tried to ignore that part as she reached her, throwing her arms around her daughter, holding her to herself tight. As soon as she was in her arms words began tumbling out of her, “Kore, there is so much we need to discuss, did you get my messages? Are you alright?” She lowered her voice, “He didn’t do anything to you, did he?” she shot a glare at Hades, who looked confused.

Persephone shook her head, “No mama, he’s been taking good care of me.” 

“You don’t have to lie just because he’s standing there.” She pulled backwards from the hug, tugging Kore alongside her and away from Hades.

“Mama, stop.” She pulled away and returned to his side, taking his hand, “Hades has offered to pay for me to continue school.” 

Demeter’s face fell, looking between the two of them, then directly at Hades, “You know you can’t buy my daughter’s affection like that, don’t you?”

“Mama! Stop being so rude!” 

“The two of you aren’t even a real couple and he’s shelling out thousands of dollars… don’t you see how this looks, Kore?” Demeter folded her arms, glaring up at Hades.

He finally spoke, “Demeter, I thought you’d be pleased that she is continuing school.”

“I… I just don’t like the way this looks..” Her green face turned a darker shade. 

Persephone rolled her eyes, “Everything that could be said about us already has been, you think I don’t hear the gossip? I don’t care.” She linked her arm with Hades, gazing up at him, “Nothing anyone can say will change my mind.” 

He gazed back down at her, eyes filled with emotion from her words. He stroked her cheek ever so gently. Demeter made an uncomfortable noise. Persephone then pulled her king down by a tug of the fine silk resting around his shoulders, planting a kiss on his lips right in front of her. When she opened her eyes they were filled with red, she grinned at her mother.

Demeter’s face was set in a hard expression. They were both incredibly stubborn goddesses.

Hades, to break the tension, cleared his throat and muttered something about how the Underworld doesn’t run itself. He got back up into his chariot but not before Persephone climbed back up into it to give him one last goodbye kiss, wrapping her arms around him tight and whispering in his ear, “Meet me in the forest tonight.”

He bit his lip and nodded once, giving her his solemn swear. With that, she climbed back down out of the chariot, giving the horses a pet on their noses before they carried him off. She stepped backward and watched him leave, feeling a heaviness sink into her heart as he left. 

Her mother’s hand clamped down on her shoulder, “Kore, we have a lot to talk about.” 

……….

Hades returned to the Underworld uneventfully. He patted each of Cerberus’ heads as he passed through the gates, reminding him he was a good boy and slipping him a treat. He sighed as he passed through the familiar halls, making his way to his office, knowing a pile of paperwork was waiting on his desk for him. 

He stopped by a break room to grab coffee on his way, giving a polite smile to one of the nymphs sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Her ears ducked down at the sight of him. She looked scared. He furrowed a brow but continued to flavor his coffee.

“Is it true?” her voice was small, but he heard her.

He turned, coffee cup in hand, “Is what true?”

“You and Persephone, are you... together?” He felt his face grow warm. 

The corners of his lips quirked into a grin as he answered, “Yes.” 

Suddenly the nymph burst into tears and left the breakroom, almost sprinting. He looked around like he’d been whiplashed, clearly confused. “What did I…?” He decided it was best not to worry about it, sipping at his coffee he made his way to his office. 

He reached into his pocket for his keys, finding the right one and unlocking his office door but he heard nothing unlock. He reached for the handle, it was already open. He never leaves his office unlocked. He opened the door and walked in, only to gasp and drop his coffee. The ceramic mug shattered against the hard floor. 

Draped across his desk was a very scantily clad Minthe. Her long arms and legs hung gracefully off the edges of his desk. She wore only lacy black lingerie and a sheer black fabric draped over her. She held a cigarette loosely between her long fingers. Her face curled into a malicious smile from his reaction, chuckling in a low voice, “I knew you missed me.”

He felt anger bubble in his chest, his voice came out as an angry stammer, “W-what are you doing here _, Minthe_?” he said her name like it was the dirtiest word in existence.

She sat up, pulling the cigarette up to her lips, smoking daintily, “Let’s not play games, big blue, I know you’ve been missing this body," she ran her hands down herself, "you can admit that at the very least.” 

“You flatter yourself, Minthe.” she snarled at that.

“I know you, I know what you like, I know what you want.” She got up off his desk and started slinking toward him. He tensed up as she neared him, jaw clenching, a hard frown on his face.

“I asked you to leave.” he caught her hand as she tried to reach for his tie.

“She can’t give you what I can. I doubt she would even know where to begin.” she sneered.

He looked down at her, truly feeling sorry for her. This was quite the desperate plea for attention. He wondered what had broken her so badly that she felt she needed to parade herself around this way. Looking down at her now her body held no allure for him. The magnetism that had been there before was completely gone. He felt nothing except for pity. 

“I’m going to ask you once more to leave.”

She blew a ring of smoke in his face, purring, “Come on, Hades,” she dropped to her knees in front of him, looking up with lust in her eyes. “I know I hurt you, let me make it up to you.” 

“Minthe, this is just desperate. Have some respect for yourself.” He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back up to her feet, walking her toward the door. “Did you bring a coat or something?” When she didn’t respond he looked over at his desk and spotted a full length black coat. He walked over and grabbed it, throwing it at her. 

"Oh what, you think you're better than me now because you're with some little flower goddess? You think that purifies you? I know what a disgusting man you are deep down." She grabbed his hand and shoved it against her chest, over her small breast.

He recoiled immediately, eyes lighting up bright red, roaring, "Get out!" 

"You think being with her will change what you are?" 

He sighed sharply, composing himself just enough to tell her, "You may be damaged and broken Minthe, but Persephone has shown me that I am not like you. You filled my head with lies about myself so often that I even started believing them." 

He felt his chest fill with what felt like helium just from the thought of her. He made sure to look Minthe in the eyes as he said, "I am in love with Persephone and nothing you could  _ ever _ do can change that." 

Her eyes welled up with tears, which she hurriedly wiped away, yelling at him, “What does she have that I don’t?!” 

“Everything." 

She hissed, stuffing her arms through her coat, tying it shut and stomping out, slamming the door behind herself. He was grateful as the door closed. He looked down at his desk, disgusted at the thought that she’d been lying there basically naked expecting to get something from him. He cringed at the thought. 

He knew he had to tell Persephone about what had happened, he just didn’t feel like doing it right now. He sat down and started his paperwork, deciding to deal with it later. 

…………..

"Kore, I did not raise you to be a trophy wife." 

"What does that even mean?" The pink goddess sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"It means he is trying to  _ buy _ your love, your affection, he is--" 

"You couldn't be more wrong about him." She frowned at her mother, not hesitating to defend him.

"Kore, I… I understand how having his attention must feel, but.." she sighed and sat beside her daughter who was perched on an ivory bench in the middle of her garden. She stroked a pink curl off her forehead, "I'm trying to protect you, honey, can't you see that?" 

Persephone looked up at her, eyes sparkling, "Mama he  _ loves  _ me. Hades would never hurt me." 

"Those kings have the collective attention span of a toddler, they use whoever they want, take whatever they want.."

"Hades is not like his brothers, mama." 

"Kore I have known him much longer than you have even existed." 

"And has he ever done the things Zeus or Poseidon have?!" She was getting tired with this game. 

"Kore, I don't know what kind of love spell he has you under but he is not innocent."

"And neither are you! Or any of the gods! I'm so tired of all this judgement, just let us be happy!" She stood with a huff, ready to storm out. 

"When did talking to you become impossible?" Demeter's eyebrows set in a hard line. 

"I'm done with this, and I hope you know I'm not staying long." She didn't stay to listen to her mother's reply, striding powerfully out of the garden and out toward a meadow. 

Once she decided she was far enough away from her mother she sat in a spot where the grass was tall, searching through rocks. 

……...

"Lady Kore!" Persephone looked up from the geode she was studying. She spotted a very excited Hyacinth running toward her across a meadow. She transformed into a bird to fly faster to her, flapping her wings rapidly. 

"Hyacinth, good to see you." The little bird fluttered around her head, nuzzling into her hair. She transformed back into the form of a young woman, throwing her arms around the goddess. 

"I've missed you, mistress, how long are you staying?" 

"I'm not sure.." they each pulled back from the hug. Hyacinth studied her face, her wide eyes filled with naive curiosity. 

"Could I…" she paused, feeling nervous. 

"Could you what?" Persephone smiled encouragingly. 

"W-would… w-what is it like being with.. him?" A flush lit her freckled cheeks. Persephone smirked. 

"You mean what is sex like?" Hyacinth blushed even harder as she said the word. She met Persephone's eyes and nodded softly. 

The glowing pink goddess chuckled softly and rose to her feet, walking slowly toward the sounds of the river nearby. Hyacinth followed at her side.

"Well… it's uncomfortable at first.. and very strange, but.." she thought of how gentle and slow Hades insisted on being with her. Her mind then drifted to the last time and a tremor passed through her, making her low stomach ache. "When you're with the right person it's not so scary… and then it starts to feel.. amazing.." 

Hyacinth looked up at her lady, seeing a change in her. She seemed more free, more in charge of herself than ever before. She was always smiling. She looked beautiful, hair cropped short, wearing a simple yellow lace summer dress.

"Are you considering trying it?" She lifted an eyebrow at the mortified nymph, who hurried to say, 

"Oh no no, I.. I wouldn't dream of it.. I was just... curious.." 

"You shouldn't rule it out…" Persephone bent down to stroke the bud of a little flower, making it open up and bloom beautifully. Hyacinth considered it, watching her walk past trees, stroking the bark with her fingertips. Vines shot up the trees, curling around their branches and sprouting little blue flowers. 

A blue crown of flowers sprouted around the goddess' short wavy hair. As she walked flowers sprouted in her footsteps. Her powers seemed stronger and more focused than before. She was teeming with life, everything around her blossoming as she hummed and wandered through the trees. 

Hyacinth followed close behind, looking up at her with a little smile, “You seem happier.” 

Persephone turned to her with a large, radiant smile, “I feel happier.” She opened her hands and in each palm rested gorgeous little hydrangea buds which started opening, petals unfolding, she sighed and spoke in a dreamy voice, “He makes me feel important… and respected.. He listens to me, he makes me feel like a grown up..” 

“Is that so?” the two of them jumped at the jarring sound of a male voice. Persephone’s heart fell to her stomach, blinking in disbelief at the sight of Apollo leaning on a nearby tree, smug faced, eyebrows set in a hard line. “You know I don’t like hearing you talk about another man that way, considering you are  _ my girl _ .” he hissed.

Persephone was frozen in fear, petrified at the sight of him. For some reason she just couldn’t move at all. Hyacinth yelled at him, “You should not be here!”

He growled and launched himself toward them, striking Hyacinth once with a fist, landing a punch against her cheek and knocking her out. Persephone gasped and froze as he snatched her wrists, shaking her violently and yelling, “I told you that you were mine!” Her heart began racing, voice caught in her throat. Her mind couldn't process what was happening fast enough. He then released her wrists to grab her by her hair, his other hand grabbing her hip and folding her over herself, shoving himself against her, “I told you.”

She snapped back into herself and screamed, then dropped to her knees, pounding her fists to the ground twice. Apollo had no time to react as Hades responded to his lover’s desperate call. Her plea struck him like a snapping string. He appeared in a cloud of blue smoke, eyes lighting with fury at the sight of him, fists clenching and voice booming, “You should not have come here.”

There was no preamble. Before Persephone could take a breath Hades had clamped a hand around his throat and Apollo swung his arm into Hades’ side. She felt herself screaming, felt herself stumble backward from the fight but she couldn’t particularly focus on any single sensation, there was far too much happening. 

The fight then took super speed and all she could see were purple and blue streaks in the air as they each struggled for dominance. 

She fell to her knees and pounded her fists into the ground, stretching her fingers out, staring with red-eyed rage toward Apollo. Vines shot through the dirt and rapidly grew out toward them. She closed her eyes and thought only of capturing Apollo. She felt her vines catch something. She opened her eyes. Sure enough they’d wrapped around his ankle. She glared red-eyed at him and grew the vines further up him, constricting harder as they went up.

Hades flashed her a grin and grew a sharp, jagged stone from his palm then quickly forced it up through Apollo’s collarbone, twisting it as he plunged it into him. Apollo hissed and fell to his knees. Hades’ other hand grabbed him harshly by the jaw, holding his face up so he could spit in it. He pulled back and grinned, “I promised my brother I wouldn’t kill you, but Persephone made no such promise. I’ll let her decide your fate.” 

He broke the stone from his hold, leaving it lodged in him, watching as her vines grew thorns and began wrapping up around his chest and throat. He released his hold on him, letting him fall to the ground. He cried out in pain as tiny thorns pierced his skin, then wrapped up around his mouth, muffling his cries. Persephone dragged him closer, hovering over him, eyes filled with red.

“If I ever see you again I  _ will _ kill you.” she watched his golden blood trickle out around her thorns, feeling so satisfied, “Understood?”

He nodded, wincing in pain as he did. She lowered herself back down to the ground, reaching down to smooth out her dress, pulling her vines back, releasing him slowly. As soon as she did he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. 

Her and Hades met eyes, then she ran to him. He opened his arms to her, scooping her up in his, reaching up to stroke her cheek, “Are you alright, sweetness?”

“Yes, thank you for coming so fast.” He stroked a speckle of Apollo’s golden blood off her cheek.

“I told you I’d always come when you call.” 

“Are you alright?” she reached up at his scuffed and swollen cheekbone. 

“He only got me a few times. You got him much worse.” 

“He hit Hyacinth, is she alright?” Hades peered over his shoulder, seeing the knocked out nymph. 

“I think she’ll just need a moment.”

“I feel so horrible that she got hurt.”

“It was his doing, not yours, sweetness. Plus, she will be alright.” 

She frowned. He stroked her cheek and leaned in to give her a kiss. She returned it then pulled back, he was smiling adoringly at her. 

“You were absolutely terrifying...” He grinned wickedly at her. 

She returned the smile, “Thank you.” 

“You should come back to the Underworld with me where you’ll be safe..” he stroked a petal of the blue flowers around her head, “Cerberus and I will make sure of that.”

“I would love to. Everything would be much easier if we could just live together.."

"Well….I aim to make you my wife, I just wanted to wait a little longer.. keep enjoying what we have now. I don't want to rush anything, but.."

Her eyes sparkled, lighting up, locked on him, "You… 'aim to make' me your wife?" She air-quoted him, eyes filled with wonder. 

He reached up at the back of his neck in a nervous habit, looking away, "I.. I mean, yes." He looked down at her, his eyes were sweet and vulnerable, the usual crimson red looked much softer and lighter. "You know I'm crazy about you.." 

She felt herself choke up as she tried to speak and ended up just smiling ear to ear, feeling tears brim up and fall from her eyes. She placed her hands gently over her face, trying in vain to hide her emotional reaction. 

Hades smiled and took a gentle step closer, reaching down to move her hands from her face, "You know that I love you." 

"I love you too." Her voice shook. 

He took her hands in his, gazing down at her with gentle eyes. "Kore, I have to tell you something that happened at work today." 

She blinked up at him, "What is it?" 

"Minthe tried to seduce me." 

She looked at him to make sure he was serious. "What did she do?" 

"I walked into my office and she was lying in her underwear on my desk." 

Persephone considered it for a moment, then looked up at him, "And?" 

"And I kicked her out, obviously. It was embarrassing really. I just wanted to tell you so it wouldn't seem like a secret I was keeping." 

"Nothing happened?" Her eyes glistened at him.

"Absolutely nothing, sweetness." 

She studied his face for a moment, then decided he was telling the truth. She leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Thanks for telling me." 

"Of course, you have a right to know. I'm just sorry my ex is so crazy." 

She chuckled at him, "Yeah, what were you thinking?" 

"I wasn't." They walked over to Hyacinth, who was still passed out. Persephone leaned down and pressed a finger to her forehead, closing her eyes and summoning energy to wake her. The nymph woke with a gasp, then clutched at her aching head. 

"Is that horrible man gone?" 

"Yes, he's gone. I'm so sorry I got you caught up in that." She offered a hand to the nymph. 

"I'm just glad you're alright, my lady." Her eyes scanned and when they found Hades she blushed and looked away. 

Persephone took the opportunity to formally introduce them. "Hyacinth, this is Hades, Hades, Hyacinth, one of my dearest and oldest friends." 

Hades offered his hand to her politely. She looked a little in awe to accept a hand shake from a king. He grinned and pulled his hand back, "Nice to meet a friend of Persephone's." 

She looked struck by him, perplexed by his handsomeness. Persephone knew the feeling all to well. It made her smile as she reached over to Hyacinth and said, "We should all be getting back to the cottage…" 

Hyacinth snapped out of her daze, blinking rapidly and blushing up at Hades, “Yes, I-I’m sorry,” 

“It’s fine.” Persephone giggled, taking her hand and walking beside her. Hades followed them back toward the cottage, keeping a distance from them. Hyacinth peeked behind herself, then spoke quietly to Persephone,

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be so awkward.”

“It’s really okay, I used to do the same thing around him. He can be intimidating..” 

“He is very handsome up close.” she smiled at Persephone.

She giggled as they approached the cottage then stopped to wait for him. Hyacinth said a quiet farewell and walked off toward the gardens. Hades approached her, giving her a small grin. She giggled up at him then reached up to tug on his sleeve, flirting with him, leaning into him, all smiles. He looked down his nose at her, smiling.

“She said you’re handsome.” she giggled.

“Oh did she?” he spoke in that lovely smooth voice of his, making her paw at him more. He stiffened under her pulling on his clothes, “W-We should speak to your mother.”

“Oh yeah..” she reached up at the lapels of his suit, tugging on him, “Gimme a kiss first.”

“Persephone..” he blushed, her affection making his insides feel warm and bubbly.

“Just one kiss, you big ol’ baby.” She tugged on him harder, he gulped then leaned down to meet her lips. She smiled into the kiss and leaned to the side, opening her lips to him and humming happily into the kiss. When she pulled back he felt light-headed, gazing down at her like a man bewitched. 

He blinked, "Shall we?" 

"I really don't want to tell her." 

“I know,” he twirled his finger into one of her curly locks, “but you know that you need to.”

“Yeah… but we could just go into the woods.”

“Into the woods?” he raised an eyebrow, “To do what exactly?”

Her face shifted into a deeper magenta. 

He chuckled, “Persephone…”

She giggled, “What? I didn’t do anything!”

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her, “I adore you, darling, and I would love nothing more than to play with you in the forest but you need to speak to your mother.” he kissed her cheek. 

She looked up at him with her large, glistening eyes, “You’re right.”

“Come on,” he took her hand then walked with her toward the cottage door. She opened it and walked in. He followed, having to crouch over to get through the doorway. She giggled at him. They walked through the living room and out through to Demeter’s garden. 

She was standing near a lavender bush when she looked up and saw them. Persephone greeted her, “Hi mama.”

“Hello Kore… Hades.” her expression turned sour. 

“The reason he is here is because I summoned him here because Apollo found me in the forest and tried to force himself on me again.” 

Demeter erupted like a volcano, “WHAT?!” her rage exploding out of her, she rumbled and growled then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

“That went well.” 

“Do you think she’ll kill him?”

“I hope so.” Hades sighed then picked her up off her feet, “Let’s go home?”

A huge smile spread across her face at the thought, “Please.”


	11. Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to extend a huge THANK YOU to everyone who has supported this work! It has been incredibly fun to write and I do plan to do more in the future but I felt this story had reached its end.  
> Thank you thank you all xoxoxo  
> ALSO,   
> If you have ideas or want to chat hit up my inbox <3

“ZEUS!” Demeter’s rage-filled voice echoed through the white marble hallways of the palace as she stormed in, stomping through the indoor courtyard, looking around red-eyed for the so called ‘King of the Gods’. 

Hera approached her, “Demeter! What a surprise!” 

“I need to speak to your husband about Apollo.” 

Hera’s eyes filled with understanding, “Is he still bothering her?”

“She said he found her in the forest last night and tried to force himself on her, he knocked out one of my nymphs too. He needs to be punished, this will not stand any longer.” 

Hera nodded, “You know I can’t remember the last time I saw you here in Olympus.”

Demeter wore a look of distaste, knowing Hera was just playing her little role of hostess, trying to dance around the fact that they don’t get along and never have. “So where is Zeus?” 

“He’s probably at his office getting sucked off by one of his little minions.” She wore a similar look of distaste. 

“Can you call him for me? I need to speak to him now.” she folded her arms, eyebrows setting hard over her face.

Hera blinked slowly, looking her up and down with those knowing blue eyes. “Of course.” She side-stepped toward the kitchen, “If you’ll excuse me a moment…” she turned to walk away, then stopped, “You look like you could use a drink.”

“Not right now, Hera.” Hera gave her a curt smile then turned the corner. Demeter waited, grimacing at the adornment surrounding her, thinking living such a lavish life was disgusting. A nervous thought struck her. She imagined her sweet daughter in the company of Hades… adorned in jewels, expensive dresses, little outfits for every occasion… like Hera. Living the life of a spoiled queen. She wanted her daughter to be a steward of the earth, a source of inspiration and guidance to the mortals. 

She was ripped from her anxious thoughts as Hera handed her a sleek, tiny cell phone, “Here he is.” She brought it to her ear and began thundering off before he could even start, 

“You listen to me, Zeus and you listen good, I am so sick and tired of the boy’s club you keep around yourself. Apollo has now tried to force himself on my daughter a second time. Your lack of response to the first incident didn’t surprise me but if you do nothing now, I will be forced to take matters into my own hands and I can promise you it will be bloody.” 

"Demeter, how good to hear from you." 

"This is not a social call. I demand action." 

"Alright, alright, I'll punish him." 

" _ What _ exactly are you going to do?" 

"My genius takes time." 

She scoffed and snarled at him, "Make it happen or I  _ will."  _

She hung up then handed the phone back to Hera, saying a very formal, "Thank you" and turning to leave. Hera reached out to her, making contact with her elbow as she did.

“Demeter...I… I know you don’t like the idea of Hades and Persephone together, but I really think they do make a good match, they balance each other… and she’ll make a much finer queen than that dreadful rat he was dating.” hate coated her voice at her mention. 

Demeter yanked out of her touch, “If you’re done, I’ll leave now.”

Hera sighed and watched her stomp out through their large double doors.

……….

“Oh hello, good boy!” Persephone jumped down from the carriage and raced toward Cerberus, who in turn raced to her once he caught sight of her. Hades watched Persephone wrap her arms around him, pressing rapid kisses to his face, cooing to him, “What a good boy! You are the best boy, my good boy. Ohh I’m so happy to see you!”

She continued cuddling and petting him, showering him in love and kisses. Hades walked toward her with a jealous frown on his face. She looked backward and saw his expression and couldn't hold back the laugh that roared out of her. 

His expression darkened, she giggled, "Oh, Hades, come on, you can't really be jealous!" 

He pouted, looking over her head, past her. 

"Hades!" She let go of Cerberus and walked toward him, reaching up to tug at his tie, "Oh stop it!" 

He looked down his nose at her, still frowning softly. 

She tugged him down by his tie to plant kisses all over his face, then on his frowning lips. He began to smile and returned the kiss. She pulled back and smiled up at him, "You giant dork." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up off her feet. 

“Can you blame me for getting a little jealous?” 

She laughed and nuzzled into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Me?” he chuckled and began walking toward the front door, reaching into his pocket for his keys, still carrying her with ease.  

"Yes you! Getting jealous of a dog. Silly man." She reached up to play with his hair, smiling lovingly at his stern face. His thick eyebrows were set in a hard line over his handsome face. She stroked his cheek, eyebrows jumping as she felt a little stubble. He was always so clean shaven it was the first time she was reminded he did indeed grow facial hair. 

He set her down, studying her expression with a smirk, "I've been busy, I haven't gotten around to shaving.." 

She looked up at him with awe in her eyes, "Can I feel it again?" 

He blushed slightly, realizing she's probably never felt stubble before. The innocent, enchanted twinkle in her eyes made him feel weak in the middle. He leaned down so she could touch his face. 

"Don't you control your hair? Like me?" 

His eyes met hers, "Yes.. but.. when I get stressed… I lose control. Seeing Apollo grabbing you like that.. I…" 

"That makes sense.." she felt silly for asking, smiling and looking deep into his lovely eyes, fingers running up his jaw, feeling the strange roughness of little white hairs sprouting out from his usually smooth face. 

"I don't like having a beard. It makes me look really old." His eyelids fell ever so slightly, purring under her touch. 

"I bet you look sexy.." 

He grinned, shutting his eyes and focusing on her soft little hands only. "You've never seen me with a beard.." 

"I'm just imagining… and I think I'd like it." She leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek then whisper in his ear, "Would you show me?" 

He opened his eyes, studying her expression. She was smiling a cute little curious grin. He smiled back, "I suppose.." he then closed his eyes and muttered in Greek, focusing on growing only his facial hair. She watched as the tiny stubble grew out into a full beard and covered his jaw, chin and the bottom of his cheeks.

She gasped and giggled at the sight, "Gods! You're so handsome!" She stared at him in awe, reaching up to touch his silver-white beard. She looked perplexed as she ran her fingers through it. 

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Something wrong?" 

"It's… I've never touched a man's beard before… not having a father and all.." she smiled softly, "I like yours." 

He reached to stroke her smooth cheek, "Thank you.." he smiled, "You don't think it makes me look like an old man?" 

She shook her head, gazing at him, "It does make you look a little more distinguished.. but not old." 

"I often wonder why I got white hair. My mother told me it was because a shooting star landed on her stomach while I was in it.." 

"That's so sweet!" She smiled warmly. 

He didn't have the heart to tell her that he thought it was just a cute little lie his mother came up with. He didn't want to take that radiant smile off her face. He reached to take her hands in his. 

"Sweetness, can I get you anything, are you hungry?" 

She shook her head softly, then smiled. "Not for food…" 

He caught her look and smiled seductively, full beard still on his face, "Do you mind if I shave first?"

"No, keep it!" She reached up to stroke his thick, full beard, "I think it's sexy.." 

"Oh, do you?" He grinned at her. 

She nodded, "Mmhm! It looks really good on you.." 

"Okay, I guess I could keep it for a little bit.." he smiled as she leaned into him for a kiss, her little hands on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her and returning the kiss, chasing her lips, making a soft happy sound in the back of his throat.

Kissing him with the beard on his face felt different. His mustache tickled her. She pulled back to gaze up at him and giggle, "It tickles.." 

He smirked, "What did you expect?" 

"I'm not sure." She pressed a kiss to his cheek, feeling his hair against her lips. 

"I can't remember the last time I let it grow out." 

"You're so handsome either way." She stroked his chin, twirling her fingers in his slightly coarse hair. "I keep thinking this is all a dream I'll wake up from.." 

His eyes glistened as he gazed at her, feeling his heart swell up in his chest. "Me too, I.. I'm so terrified it could all end any moment.." he walked them up to his bedroom then set her down on the bed gently, sitting beside her and gazing down at her.

"I don't want anyone but you.." she turned and crawled up on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing warm, open-mouthed kisses to his throat. 

She felt his fingers dig into her thigh, voice strangled with emotion, "How could you be so sure?" She pulled back to meet his eyes. He rushed to clarify his question, "I mean.. you're so young, you've hardly experienced sex or love or relationships.. or... I.. I guess I just don't want you to settle for me, when you could have anyone or anything you want.." 

"Settle?" She raised an eyebrow at him, trying to tell if he was being serious. "Hades.. you have a very distorted self image." She held his eyes with hers, "I am lucky.. and more than happy to be with you. You are a generous, kind and loving man and I love you with all of my heart, Hades.. I don't need experience or to be with anyone else to know that nothing out there is as good as what I have right here.." she stroked his bearded cheeks, "I want you and I love you. I don't see that changing.." 

He ran his hands up her hips, feeling her waist and tiny little ribcage. His eyes met hers, burning with a flickering crimson flame. "Then I am the luckiest being in existence…" he leaned in to kiss her jaw and neck, gripping the hair at the back of her head and holding her close, whispering into her warm skin, "I swear for every day that you love me I will worship and treasure you like you deserve." His lips pressed hot, searing kisses into her already burning neck. "You are everything to me, I want to spend the rest of my days making you understand just how much I love you."

"Hades.." 

He kissed down her neck, planting kisses across her collarbone and chest, continuing, "You're perfect, sweetness, I love everything I know about you and I can't wait to continue learning you… watching you grow.." 

She relaxed under his kisses, limbs turning to jello while a warm feeling began to grow inside her.

"Do you feel good?" He pulled back to gaze down at her. She smirked and nodded up at his bearded face, unable to get over it. He made a face, "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"You look so different with it." 

"I'm going to go shave.." she panicked and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him close.

"No, no don't! I'm sorry, I'll try to quit staring." 

"It's scratchy and uncomfortable, can I just go get rid of it?" 

She blinked and nodded, "Of course, go ahead. I'm sorry." 

"No need to apologize, sweetness." He gave her one last bearded kiss, then pulled back, "I'll be right back.." 

She watched him walk to the bathroom, feeling a bit of a frown form on her face. She wasn't sure why seeing a beard on him made her so giddy. He was always handsome facial hair or not, but something about the look of him with a beard made her really weak in the middle. She guessed it was because it really did make him look older and she liked that. She liked the age difference, the looks people give them. She was beginning to gain strength from the gossip and stares. She liked the fact that her boss, the ruler of the Underworld had fallen in love with her. 

He returned clean shaven, face shining in the light of the lamp on the nightstand. She growled and stood from the bed, smiling up at him as she wrapped her arms around his middle, "Hey.." 

He smiled down at her, taking her little chin in his hand, chuckling, "Hey." She reached up to touch his face, making an "oooo" sound as she touched his smooth, slightly damp skin. He grinned and caught her hands then began kissing them, murmuring, "I just didn't want to tickle you between your legs.." 

"Hades!" She giggled and squealed as he grabbed her waist and lifted her off her feet only to toss her into his bed, gazing down at her with a wolfish grin and dark burning eyes. She was wearing that little white dress, the same one she'd worn when she nearly got strangled in Tartarus. That same little white dress she wore as she hid her tears then embraced him. She smiled up at him, "You recognize the dress.." 

"Of course I do. How could I forget?" Not only did she look stunning in it but he could never forget that nerve-wracking experience. Yet another time she'd almost been hurt. He ran his hands up and down her body, leaning over her to press kisses to her warm cleavage. "You look especially stunning in white, sweetness." 

She giggled under his kisses, "Thank you." He began searching the dress for a zipper or knot to untie. She sat up, grinning at him and pointing to the knot on the back of her neck. 

He reached behind her and untied it, watching the white fabric fall and release the weight of her breasts from her shoulders. She sighed gratefully. He reached forward to hold them up for her. She smiled, "That feels nice." 

"I can't imagine carrying this weight around all day.." he leaned forward, pressing her down into the bed, kissing and squeezing her amazingly round breasts. 

"It does get tiring.." she felt her breath catch in her throat as he pulled her dress down her torso, exposing her heaving chest. He kissed and suckled her there for a moment before kissing down around her ribcage, hands splayed over her bare hips, thumbs stroking into her in circles, speaking against her skin in between kisses,

"You.." kiss, "taste" kiss, "so good, sweetness," kiss, "your skin is like" kiss "candy.." 

She giggled and squirmed under him, pulling down on her dress and slipping the rest of the way out. She kicked it away, only wearing lacy white underwear. He pulled his lips from her skin only to gaze down at her, smiling,

"You are definitely the most gorgeous goddess in existence, no question about it." He ran a hand up her thick, soft thigh then drifted toward her middle, hooking a finger under the strap of her lacy panties. "You'll make a fine queen.." 

She blushed, heart fluttering in her chest, "Is that a proposal?" 

"No of course not, it will be much better than that.” 

"Oh yeah?" She challenged. 

He gazed at her with burning eyes, "You think I'm joking?" 

She shrugged and smiled up at him. 

"Soon enough, sweetness…" he pushed her underwear aside and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, making her gasp and shudder as he pushed her legs apart and began sucking on her. He moved higher up to suck on her clitoris, grinning as she jolted up in bed with a shout. He pulled back to purr, "I love watching you enjoy yourself.." 

Before she could reply he swirled his tongue around her and began sucking twice as hard, making her cry out, sending an electric jolt up her spine. She arched and began pushing herself up with all her limbs, he had to fight to keep her in the bed as she was crying out and thrashing herself around in ecstasy. He pushed her down and continued sucking and tonguing her, then slipped a finger in, smiling when her voice broke, hollering his name, 

"Haaaades!"  

He grinned and continued sucking on her, moving his finger back and forth slowly inside her. 

"Hades! M-more, give me more.." he slipped another finger in, moving slightly faster and pulling back to see her expression. Her face was contorted in pleasure, her mouth open and making rapid little moans, whimpering from his touch. He filled with masculine pride watching her writhe under his touch. 

He leaned over to whisper against her neck, kissing her skin as he asked, “Does that feel good, sweetness?” his voice smooth and low, still pushing into her silky, tight walls with his fingers, barely holding back his own moan of pleasure.

“Y-yess, yes, ohhh gods!” She shot up in bed again, this time he wrapped his other arm around her, holding her to his chest as he picked up speed, nose buried in her hair, feeling her writhe and whimper against him. 

“Oh Kore,” he held her to himself tighter, clenching his jaw and swirling his fingers around inside her. He felt her shudder and tighten, her whimpers picking up speed, falling into broken little gasps. He couldn’t help but growl in her ear, “Sweetness, I can feel that you’re close…” he felt her muscles tighten even harder, “Mmm, come for me, sweetness..” 

She cried out and dug her nails into his chest, deep enough that he knew he’d have tiny little crescent shaped markings, he didn’t care. He pulled his hand back all at once, making her gasp from the sudden emptiness. She looked up at him with confusion and frustration in her eyes, he just grinned and laid her down in the sheets, “One second..”

“W-what are you doing?! I was so close!” She panted, feeling herself throb and ache with need.

Before she could complain again he was back in the bed hovering over her naked. She reached up, running her hands up and down his large, muscular chest. He smiled and ran a hand down her body before guiding his hardness to her warm, wet middle, rubbing against her and moaning, “Ohhh, sweetness, you ready?”

“Yes, Hades, please,” she pulled on his shoulders, tugging him down for a kiss. He leaned down to meet her lips, simultaneously pushing into her and crying out at the indescribable feeling of her. “Hades!” she wrapped her arms around his neck tight, holding him pressed to herself as his hips began to move forward and backward slowly. 

She gasped at the friction, still unable to get over how good it felt having him inside her, letting her legs fall apart further, gasping as he picked up the pace, gripping her hips and thrusting into her, moaning against her warm skin, “Ohhh, Persephone… you feel soo good..” 

She whimpered and shuddered against him, “Ohh, wait go slow.”

He obeyed, pulling backward then looking down to meet her eyes before pushing back up inside her nice and slow, both of their faces clouded and twisted with lust as they watched the other. Persephone writhed under him as he held himself buried in her, smiling down at her pleasure-filled expression. “You feel that, sweetness? I’m not even all the way in..” he leaned down to nibble at her earlobe, purring against her and tightening his grip on her.

“Ha-aaades, ohhh gods,” she bit her lip and moaned in a dirty little voice, “So big and hard.”

It made a jolt of adrenaline shoot through him, hearing her speak like that. He felt his low stomach ache, burying his face in her neck and pushing forward, burying himself all the way in, and huffing in a hoarse, husky voice, “There.”

She gasped and twitched around him, he could feel she was incredibly close. “Haades! I.. I c-can’t!” he pulled back sharply then snapped back forward, starting a rougher rhythm, but still always watching her face to make sure she was alright. He kept bucking at this rhythm and soon she was screeching incoherently, convulsing around him, soaking him. He chased his orgasm with hers and dug his nails into his headboard as he pushed up into her once more and felt himself spill out, gasping and moaning her name, feeling himself fall apart between her legs. 

He pulled backward and collapsed at her side. The two just lay panting for a moment, unable to do anything else. As their breathing became less ragged Persephone spoke in a winded, spent voice, “Th-that was amazing…”

Hades turned his head to smile at her, taking her hand and knotting their fingers together, “Yes it was..” 

She returned his smile, practically glowing, “I’m soaked.” she giggled, “I need a bath.”

“As do I…” he smirked at her. “Shall we? I believe my tub will fit the two of us no problem..” 

“I’d love to.” she chirped and moved to sit up, being slow about it, unsure if her muscles had returned to her. He chuckled, watching her and stood up out of the bed, offering a hand to her, 

“Do you need me to carry you?”

She shot him a look and swatted his hand away, “I’m fine, thank you very much!” she pulled herself up from the bed and began walking to his bathroom. He followed her and shut the door behind themselves.

“I’m amazed you can stand after that.” he gave her a dark grin. She turned to look up at him, laughing and poking at his middle, 

“Well someone has quite a high opinion of himself!” 

“Am I wrong?” he flashed her that stunning white smile and she shook her head. 

“No, you’re not wrong..” He chuckled once more then walked toward the gigantic black bathtub in the middle of his rather large and pretentious bathroom. He reached down at the dials and started filling it up. 

“Come feel the temperature.” He stepped aside as she approached and reached down at the water.  

“Oh it needs to be hotter.” She reached for the hot dial and turned it up, turning to smile up at him. He shook his head and gazed down at her. She returned his look, giggling, “What?”

“Nothing, you’re just… unreasonably cute.” He reached down to stroke her cheek, gazing at her freckled skin, “No one being should be able to be so adorable…” he leaned down further to kiss at her deliciously warm, inviting neck.

She squirmed and pushed against him, her hands pressing up against his stone-like abs. She looked down at his scarred, muscular body, splaying her fingers out and roaming the expanse of his torso, exploring him, feeling the texture of each scar and the hardened muscles lying beneath. With no fabric between them they were able to tune in to each other’s bodies easily. He pulled her into his arms and held her there as her hands roamed curiously. For the first time in a long time he didn’t feel scared. He wasn’t afraid of being rejected, of stinking of death, or feeling the need to cover his scars because with her there was no fear. Only a feeling of understanding and compassion washed over him in her presence. He wasn’t afraid of anything. She calmed and soothed him in a way that no woman ever had before.

The sound of water hitting water reminded him of the bathtub rapidly filling. He pulled back from her embrace unwillingly to glance backward at the tub. It was about three quarters of the way full. He walked over to stop the dials and dip his hand in to feel the temperature. It wasn’t as scalding hot as he thought it would be. So he stepped in slowly and lowered himself in, sinking into his chest and smiling at her, 

“The water’s nice.” 

She smiled back and walked toward him, stepping in slow and sinking down, sitting on the opposite side of him. He made a face and tsk-ed, “Get over here.” He reached out at her and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder, murmuring, “Why would you sit so far away?”

She felt her face burn under his soft and tender affection, “And you gave me shit for being soft.” she turned in his arms to smile up at him. He sighed happily at the feeling of her warm, wet body pressed up against his and wrapped his arms around her to keep her close, nuzzling his nose against her neck, pressing kisses to her, unable to fight his urges anymore. He gave into exactly whatever he felt like doing with her and it felt so good. 

She hummed under his touch, looking up at him with her shining, gorgeous magenta eyes, “I love you.” He responded by tipping her chin upward so he could kiss her slow and deep, holding her close and sinking down further into the warm water. She kissed him back until she ran out of air and gasped. 

“I love you, Persephone.” 

……….

Hera, who was enjoying a cigarette, lounging in her pool had a sudden striking vision appear in her mind. It was Hades, pulling a little black box out of his pocket and getting down on one knee. She couldn’t tell where he was, only seeing what he was doing. “Oh!” Her eyes teared up and she felt a wave of pure joy wash over her as she watched a little pink hand reach out and accept the stunning, shimmering ring. “Yes! Finally!!”


	12. Tying Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to bring it back! It seems a lot of people love this story, I feel I must continue.

“Sweetness, have you seen my tie?” 

Persephone lifted her head off his pillows with a half-awake clueless expression, “Huh?” Hades stopped his search to look at her face and smile. 

“My tie, darling.” he remained patient with her, knowing she was probably exhausted. 

The glowing magenta goddess churned in the dark sheets, yawning and reaching up to rub her eyes, “Did you check the bathroom?” 

“I didn’t.” he disappeared into the bathroom. She heard him make an ‘a-ha!’ declaration and smiled, letting her face fall back into the pillows, curling up in his unrealistically soft bed sheets. She wondered what they were made of, she’d never felt a material so smooth. 

“Found it.” he returned, muttering and walking over to his closet to grab a fresh shirt. She closed her eyes again and clung desperately to that feeling of sleep that was slowly starting to evaporate from her. She heard him shuffling around, fabric moving then felt his weight on the end of the bed as he pulled his socks on. She turned in the bed and reached out to him, laying her small hand gently over his. 

His movement ceased, he turned his head to smile down at her, “I know I say it a lot but the Underworld really doesn’t run itself.” He wore that charming smile of his, showing off his perfect white teeth and dimples. She tightened her hold on his hand and frowned. He saw the sadness in her eyes and it made him tremble, suddenly feeling reduced to a tiny frightened child. “Y-you.. You can come with me.. If you want..” 

Her eyes lit up, her entire demeanor changing, “Really? You don’t mind?”

“No, not at all… Y-you could resume your training..” really he just didn’t want to let her out of his sight, feeling his heart ache at the thought of being without her. “I’m sure Hecate would make some time to show you around, she’s been wanting to get you back into it.” 

He saw a hesitation in her eyes, she gnawed on her lip and said in a soft voice, “What about Minthe?”

Hades made a ‘pfft’ sound, blowing a lock of hair off his forehead, “What about her?” 

“Y-you don’t think it’ll be a problem?” She got an eyeful of him as he hovered toward her, reaching down to stroke her cheek then leaning down for a kiss. She returned the kiss, eager to, wrapping her arms around his neck and sinking deeper into it. He pulled back with a groan, prying her hands from around his neck, sounding out of breath as he said, 

“She might be jealous… but I don’t think she’d dare to try anything.” He kissed her hands as he pulled them away from himself, “Sweetness, I wish I could lie here in bed with you all day..” 

“I know.” she smiled and sat up, not bothering to hold the sheets to her chest. Hades’ expression twisted as he got an eyeful of her bare chest, feeling his fingers twitch with want. He stood swiftly and let out a huff, walking off to his closet to grab his shoes. 

She giggled, getting up out of the bed entirely and reaching down at her bra and underwear left in a heap at the side of the bed. She slipped them on then started looking around for her clothes. Hades returned, clearing his throat to get her attention. She looked up and saw him holding up a stunningly gorgeous black dress. Her eyes widened as she stepped toward it, noticing more detail as she did. The shoulders were made up entirely of silky lace that plunged down into a v-neck that draped down into a pitch black, shimmering fabric. She stepped forward and touched it, gasping as she felt the soft silkiness of it. She’d never seen anything so elegant.

“Do you like it? I saw it in a store and it just… looked like something you would like....” He led her to a mirror then held the dress over her petite body, hoping he got the right size. It draped right over her and ended at her ankles, he smiled and felt a secret pride at being able to pick out the right size, “Then when I went in and asked to see the dress, feeling how soft it was it just reminded me of you so I thought you should have it. What do you think?”

“Hades, I…” she was in awe, nobody had ever gotten her a gift so thoughtful.

“Try it on.” He handed it to her gently then stood back, sitting on the bed to pull his shoes on. 

She found the bottom of it then scrunched it up and pulled it up over her head, slipping her arms through it easily and letting it fall. The fabric felt incredible against her skin. She tugged it into place, turning in the mirror and admiring it. It fit perfectly and accentuated her curves in a very flattering way without being too revealing. 

She turned to him.

“Even more gorgeous than I imagined..” his eyes drank her up, taking in the dress from head to toe. Her skin looked incredible with black. It made her glow even more than usual. Her hair had grown down to her shoulders and was mussed up on one side from sleeping. She’s perfect.

 “Hades, I love this.” She did a little spin in the dress, then saw her hair in the mirror and made a face, walking off to the bathroom to fix it. He chuckled and stood, pulling his suit-jacket up over his shirt and buttoning it up, glad she liked his gift. He finished primping himself, having already showered and gone through his hygiene routine he knocked on the bathroom door softly, “I’ll be downstairs making breakfast.” 

“Ok!” her little voice called from inside the bathroom. He looked around the bedroom once more, trying to make sure he had everything. Phone, wallet, keys… Yup. He stopped to look at the disarray his bedroom was in, clothes strewn, sheets askew. In the past when he and Minthe had made a mess of his room he always found it to be an annoyance later on. Knowing it was he and Persephone that made the mess made him smile, he felt proud even. He walked out and pulled the door shut behind himself, walking down the stairs to the kitchen, whistling happily. 

“Fates, why can’t you ever cooperate with me?” Persephone sighed, talking to the clump of snarled hair she was trying to brush out. She groaned, thinking it might be easier just to cut it out. She continued tugging at it, trying to brush out the tangles. She managed to get through the most major tangle, then brushed the rest out and began braiding her hair, planning to pin it all up on her head in a braided bun, thinking she needed to look nice considering her fancy dress. 

Her cheeks burned as she thought of how Hades must have looked standing in the women’s department, searching for this dress. Each moment she spent with him only made her fall deeper in love with him, she wondered if she could ever go back to the mortal realm, at the moment the thought felt impossible. She finished pinning her hair up, did a once over then walked out of the bathroom, finding her shoes on his floor and pulling them onto her little feet. 

She had to grab the bottom of her dress as she walked down the stairs, afraid to trip on it. As she walked down the staircase she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked down, locking eyes with him as he gazed up at her from where he stood in his kitchen, holding a pan, cooking scrambled eggs. 

He had a dumbstruck expression on his face as she approached him, giggling and teasing, “You should really pay attention to what you’re doing, Hades..” 

“I’ve cooked eggs a million times, can you blame me for gazing at a gorgeous goddess descending my staircase?” She blushed and looked away, perching on his barstool. He just grinned and continued cooking, “Almost done.” 

She looked up, taking in the sight of him. Watching him cook made her insides feel warm, she wasn’t sure why. She watched his long fingers reach for salt, sprinkling some into the yellow mixture in the pan. Then, he reached over, multitasking like a pro, flipping a pancake without a spatula. “You’re quite the chef, aren’t you?” she smirked.

He shot her a grin, “Well, when one lives alone, one must learn to take care of oneself..” 

“You’re quite good at it.” 

“Says you, your baklava was delicious.” He smirked at her, placing two pancakes on a plate, then eggs, then a fruit and yogurt mixture, sliding it to her across the marbled counter. He then handed her a fork and knife, sliding the butter and syrup across as well. “What would you like to drink? Coffee or juice?”

“Juice, please.” She poured syrup over her pancakes, cutting into them and bringing a bite to her mouth. She chewed and made an audible “mmm” groan that made Hades smile. He turned to her, handing her a cup of orange juice. 

“I take it the food is to your liking?” She swallowed then answered, 

“It’s soo good, what did you put in it?” she cut another piece, stuffing her face gratefully, not realizing how hungry she actually was. He finished putting together his plate then sat beside her, sipping at his cup of coffee, 

“I can’t go telling all my secrets, now can I, little goddess?” they ate in silence for a moment, both enjoying their food too much to make conversation. It was never an uncomfortable silence between them, Persephone felt she could lie in silence with him for hours and enjoy herself. Just his presence was enough. They both finished their plates, Persephone beat him to it. He chuckled, “Wow.”

“Just because I’m small doesn’t mean I don’t eat.” she smiled, standing from her seat and doing a little curtsy. 

“I stand corrected, sweetness.” He finished his coffee then set their dishes in the sink, reaching into his pocket for his keys, “Ready to go?”

She nodded and closed the space between them, linking her arm through his and smiling up at him.  _ Oh, I could definitely get used to this..  _ Hades thought, his heart leaping in his chest, wanting to tell her how much he loves her and wants her here with him, every day. He reaches at the engagement ring he keeps in his pocket, ready at any time.  _ No, stop, this is too fast. Calm down.  _

On the drive to work all he could think about was different ways to propose to her. He could take her up to the roof where he’d taken her to look at snow for the first time… He could take her to Tartarus, recreating that crazy moment they’d shared together there… Or at the beach, where she floated above him like an angel. His mind couldn’t stop racing with all the possibilities, panicking himself, wondering which she would respond to best, which would get her to say yes.  _ What if she wasn’t ready for this? What if this is all too soon? _

He pulled into the parking garage and killed the car, just staring out the windshield. “Hades?” Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, blinking and turning his head toward her, looking down at her, 

“Yes, love?” 

She raised an eyebrow at him, “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m fine.” He flashed her a smile, hoping she would just drop it. 

“What’s on your mind?” She cocked her head at him but he just reached over to unbuckle her seatbelt, then moved to get out of his seat. He walked around the car and opened the door for her. She took his hand as he helped her up out of her seat, shutting her door then pinning her to the side of his car, hands on either side of her, caging her against the cool metal. He leaned down, long nose brushing hers before turning his head in to kiss her. 

She responded by grabbing the lapels of his suit, holding him close, liking the feeling of being pressed up against him so close. The kiss deepened when their tongues brushed, playfully at first, then began to battle in the searing heat of the kiss. He pulled back just slightly, nibbling her bottom lip playfully and smiling around it, “I’m never going to get tired of this.”

She laughed, “I hope not.” and pressed a kiss to his chin. He responded by taking her little hands in his and kissing them. She blushed, biting her lip, “We should probably get going…” his hands roamed down her sides, groaning at how soft she felt in this dress. “Ha-ades,” she jumped as he took a handful of her ass. 

“I’m sorry, sweetness,” he pulled his hands away, shaking his head, trying to shake some sense into himself. “Fates, it’s easy to get carried away with you…” She gave him a dark, sensual look then turned and began walking toward the building. He yelped, “Wait!” and began walking after her. He caught up to her and reached down to hold her hand, lacing his fingers through the spaces between hers, smiling as they got into an elevator together. 

She gazed up at him, in awe of his good looks, how effortless his handsomeness seemed to be. He turned his head slightly to look down at her, a lock of his light hair falling over his eyes. Her chest felt filled with helium as she sighed, melting into his side and gazing up at her handsome king. He grinned in return, closing his eyes at the feeling of her warm body pressed against his. 

“I don’t know how I’m going to get any work done.” He chuckled.

“We work in different places, silly.” He leaned down to press a longing kiss to her neck. She turned, releasing his hand so he could wrap his arms around her, which he did immediately. She sighed at the feeling of his soft, yearning kiss. 

“I can’t get you out of my head.” 

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, loving the way he wrapped himself around her. The elevator dinged, he pulled back, licking his lips and gazing at her, savoring her sugary sweet taste. They walked toward his office side by side, Persephone looked around nervously, scanning for Minthe. Hades reached down and took her hand, murmuring, “You’re mine now, and I’m yours and she just has to accept that.” 

She decided he was right and locked hands with him, heart sputtering as her eyes fell on Minthe, sitting at the reception desk with a deep frown on her face, glaring at Persephone. Hades glared at Minthe, who then backed down, tearing her eyes away to frown at her computer screen. They reached his office and he reached down to unlock the doors, pushing one open for Persephone. She entered, walking in and sitting on his futon, tapping her fingers nervously against her thigh. 

“Kore, look at me.” He kneeled down in front of her, taking her face in his hands gently, “Sweetness, what’s wrong?”

“I’m… I’m just… afraid that she’ll do something again like she did with the whole Tartarus thing..” her eyes widened as she realized she just spilled the beans. She had yet to tell Hades that Minthe was responsible for that. She watched his eyes light up with a scarlet flame, churning in anger, 

“So it was her?” 

She felt her chest tighten, “It.. I…”

“Kore.” he commanded, eyes locked on hers, “Minthe was the one who sent you there?”

Her heart racing, she gave in, nodding in defeat, “B-but I was fine, I a-am fine..” 

He simply stood from his crouched position, hair flowing and rising like it had a life of his own, his rage was beyond limits. Persephone worried she may have pushed him too far. He walked out of his office, toward the reception desk. Persephone got up and followed after him. 

“Minthe.” his voice was booming, he blinked and was standing behind the reception desk in an instant. “You sent Persephone to Tartarus.” his tone was dark and accusing. Minthe looked up at him, trembling, her ears folding behind her head. When she didn’t respond, his voice took on an even angrier tone, shaking the building, “DID YOU OR DIDN’T YOU?!”

Minthe shook, “I-I did! I’m sorry, it was a joke, it was a s-stupid joke!” Hearing this admission, Hades then lifted his hand to deliver what Persephone knew would be a killing blow. She’d only seen him this angry that time in the forest with Apollo, she worried for Minthe’s life. 

“Wait!” She ran toward the two of them, but Hades did not hesitate and swung his arm to deliver the blow to Minthe. Persephone couldn’t get there in time and had to think quick. In the desperation of the moment she could only think to shoot her powers out at Minthe, surrounding her in magenta light as her energy struck Minthe and transformed her, shrinking her down to the size of a tiny little mint plant, saving her from Hades’ rage. 

He looked out at Persephone, perplexed, eyebrows set hard over his eyes, looking around for Minthe, “What did you do with her?”

“You can’t kill her!” She summoned the little mint plant into her hand, holding her safely there, “She was just jealous, she shouldn’t have to die because of that. Plus, I wasn’t harmed, so would you let it go?” It was the first time she’d been at odds with Hades, standing up to him and speaking her opinion, thinking he was being overly dramatic about all this. 

He sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face, trying to talk himself down, trying to make the anger subside. “I wasn’t going to kill her...” She wasn’t convinced. He walked toward her, peeking at what she had in her hand. “What’s that?”

“It’s Minthe, I turned her into this.” she held the little mint plant up for Hades’ inspection. He huffed dismissively.

“And what do you plan to do with her now?”

Persephone looked down, stroking the little mint leaf, “She can go live in the mortal realm. I’m sure the mortals will enjoy her.” 

“Your compassion impresses me, sweetness, but she really did deserve to be punished for that.” 

She just shook her head, “I disagree. I have everything I want now, why take her life too?” 

He cocked his head at her, maybe he had something to learn from this little goddess. Her patience, her compassion for all living things. Minthe hated Persephone and the goddess rewards her with kindness, he didn’t understand. Maybe it was something he wasn’t meant to understand. 

“Do you have a pot I can put her in for now?” 

“I… don’t.” he reached at the back of his neck, scratching, thinking, “Oh, but there is a flower shop not far from here.” 

“Will you take me there?” 

“If that’s what you want, sweetness.” 

 

“Two whiskey sours, on my tab, please.” Zeus winked at the nymph bartender, flashing her a cocky grin before settling down on a barstool, glancing at his shining, recently manicured nails, “So, what does a girl like you do for fun around here?” the girl giggled as she made his drinks, just shooting a look at him for a response. She turned around for a moment, scribbling her number down on a napkin, then handing him his two drinks. 

“Here’s those drinks, your majesty..” He noticed the scrawled numbers, raising an eyebrow and grinning at her. 

“Thanks, baby.” he turned, drinks in each hand, walking toward the booth where Apollo was sitting. He set them down, then raised his drink to clink with his, “So, listen, Demeter’s all up my ass about this punishment business, look will you just stay away from her? She’s gonna get hitched to my brother anyway, the wife says so, so it must be true.” He took a sip of his drink, “There’s plenty of other babes around here, anyhow.”

Apollo had a look of disgust on his face, taking a long pull off his drink. “She’s gonna marry him?”

Zeus nodded, “Hera had a vision. She’s never wrong.” Apollo digested the information, finishing his drink, looking over at Zeus, sighing. “Just get in someone else, always helps.” he nudged him, laughing a dirty chuckle. “You hear me, kid?”

Apollo nodded, “Yes.”

“Good, good. Business stuff is over, now let’s have some fun!” He hollered at the dancers, whooping and making an ass of himself. Apollo laughed and joined in, deciding there were plenty of other ready and willing ladies. 

 

“Minthe, even though we never got along… and you think I stole Hades from you… I really think somehow, someday we could have been friends… but here we are..” 

“This isn’t a funeral, you know..” Hades quipped.

“Shush!” She lowered herself down to her knees to gently plant the little mint plant into the hole in the soil they’d dug up just outside her mother’s home. She covered the roots with dirt, burying it appropriately then patting the soil, standing back and using her powers to water and nourish the little plant, sprinkling magenta sparkles all over it. “I wish you well, Minthe.”

“Lovely, touching, can we go?” Hades groaned.

“Would you quit being such a brat?” she reached up to smack at him, giggling as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the ground. He met her laughing lips with his, kissing her quiet, tilting his head into it and groaning happily at the familiar feeling. 

Their kiss was interrupted when Demeter made a loud “AHEM” noise, clearing her throat, arms folded over her chest. Her expression was one of pure anger, glaring at the blissful couple in front of her. Hades set Persephone back on her feet, blushing apologetically, looking away from Demeter’s accusing expression. Persephone had equally red cheeks, biting her lip and smiling around it, 

“Sorry, mama..”

She walked toward them, reaching down at her daughter’s little wrist, pulling her into her arms, glaring at Hades, “I think the two of you have spent enough time together..” Persephone squirmed in her mother’s arms, whining, 

“Mama, I’m not a little kid anymore, let me go!” 

“Demeter..” Hades’ voice was low, fighting his instinct to rip Persephone from her arms and carry her back to the Underworld. Demeter glared at him, 

“She does not and will not ever belong to you.” her words were venomous, striking him and leaving a stinging wound. His jaw clenched, hands turning to fists, knuckles white. 

“Mama stop!” Persephone cried out, trying to break from her mother’s strong arms. “I love him, I want to be with him! Let me go!” 

“You know, Demeter, since Persephone has spent so much time in the Underworld… partaken of our fruits… she is bound by duty to be in the Underworld..” He locked eyes with hers and judging by the fear he saw there, he knew he was right. He smiled darkly, “I don’t make the rules unfortunately..” 

Persephone broke free from her mother’s hold as Demeter stared dumbstruck at Hades, “She- you-you tricked her! She didn’t do it of her own free will! You’re no better than Apollo!” she roared, hurling her worst insult at him. 

“Mama stop!” Persephone shouted, “I want to be in the Underworld with him! I love him!” 

“I thought we had an agreement, Demeter.. We spoke about this..”

“I was hoping it was just a crush that she’d get over… I… She can’t be with you!” She hollered, tears springing from her eyes, “You’re no match for her! What does a god of the dead have to do with the goddess of spring?” 

Hades couldn’t help but feel crushed by her words, often thinking the same himself. Persephone saw the vulnerable expression on his face, her eyes turned red, glaring red-eyed at her mother. “Mama, I told you to stop.”

“Sweet girl, he’s just tricking you, playing games with your mind!” 

Persephone grabbed her mother by the wrists, looking right up at her with her red eyes, speaking right up into her shocked face, “I’m going to marry him.” Demeter’s expression turned angrier, “He’s going to be my husband. There’s nothing you can do about it.” 

Demeter broke from her daughter’s hold to slap her across the cheek, hissing, “You disrespectful, ungrateful--” she raised her hand to hit her again, but Hades reached out, stopping her wrist, growling, 

“That’s enough, Demeter.” He shoved her backward, making her stumble back a few steps. He reached down to scoop up Persephone, holding her in his arms then transporting them back to the Underworld in the blink of an eye. He lied her down on his couch in his home, cooing, “How’s your face feel?”

“Stingy… not too bad..” 

“Let me grab something, I’ll be right back.” He walked into the kitchen, rummaging through his freezer then returning with an ice pack, wrapping it in a cloth kitchen towel. He walked back into the living room, sitting down beside her, moving her head to his lap and gently setting the ice pack down on her swollen cheek. She jumped a little, but managed to relax. 

“I’m so sorry, sweetness.” He kissed her forehead affectionately. 

“She’s never done that before… I wasn’t expecting it.” He stroked his long fingers through her hair, frowning down at her. He couldn’t imagine laying anything but a gentle loving hand on her and was shocked that her own mother would hit her like that just for wanting to choose her own path and live her own life. 

“I think you’re incredibly brave, sweetness.” 

“You do?” he nodded down at her, gazing, lifting the ice pack to check on her cheek.

“Let me know if it’s too cold.”

“It’s alright. It feels good.” They sat together in silence for a moment. Hades couldn’t stop thinking about how she said she was going to marry him. He kind of had a feeling she would say yes but to hear her declare it so confidently made his heart soar. Finally, a proper queen to call his own, to rule their realm together… side by side. They sat for so long that when he looked back down he saw the little goddess had fallen asleep in his lap. He smiled down at her, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her unharmed cheek. 

“I love you, Kore.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think of my take on how Minthe becomes Mint?   
> Also, I imagine Zeus a little Patrick Bateman-y, hence the manicure.  
> And finally, thank you for all the love on this story, I am going to continue writing it because you guys are so awesome   
> Xoxoxo


	13. What If?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ilu guys

Persephone woke to the feeling of warm fur pressed against her, a warm body beside her. She turned toward the warmth and opened her eyes just as Cerberus gave her a big kiss on the cheek, leaving a warm, wet strip there. She chuckled and wiped her face in the sheets, yawning and waking a bit more, voice crackling as she hummed, "Hello, good boy." She patted his head, noticing a king sized space missing beside her. She raised an eyebrow "Where is your master?" 

Cerberus' eyes shifted toward the doorway, detecting before Persephone that the king was returning. His low voice crooned, 

"Here I am." The magenta goddess snapped her attention to him, feeling her stomach do a little flip at the sight before her. He was wet, hair slicked back, water droplets clinging to the wide expanse of his scarred blue chest. He had a black towel around his waist and nothing else. 

Persephone bit her lip, gazing at him, taking it all in. He read her expression and smirked. Her voice was a little husky as she asked, "Went for a swim?" It was less of a question, more of a space filler. She just wanted an excuse to keep staring at the handsome God standing before her. 

He chuckled, lifting the towel from around his hips to dry his hair. Persephone's eyes doubled in size as they fell on  _ it.  _ She still got nervous from the sight of him fully naked. She tried (and failed) to hide it. 

Hades finished drying his hair then wrapped the towel back around his hips, well aware of her nervousness. He approached the bed slowly, voice teasing, as he reached down to pet Cerberus. "I see  _ someone _ made himself comfortable in my absence." The pooch replied with a deep 'bork' that made Persephone laugh. 

Hades sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to get everything wet. Persephone climbed over Cerberus to get to him, reaching out at his thick bicep. 

Hades caught her little hand and pulled her into his lap, “I hope you don’t mind getting a little wet,” he raised an eyebrow at her, cradling her in his arms and smiling down at her, "Did you sleep well, sweetness?" 

"I did, very well.. how long have I been out?" He stroked her chin, then brushed some hair back behind her ear.

"Hmm, well... you fell asleep right when we got here around 7 last night, so I carried you up here aaand it's almost 7 in the morning, so nearly a solid twelve hours, love." 

"Wow, I.. I've never slept that long." Her eyebrows rose in worry. He stroked her little worry line with his thumb.

"Sweetness, I believe with all the excitement yesterday you just burned out your powers.. I mean it must have taken a lot out of you to turn Minthe into a plant." 

"Oh, that makes sense." She yawned. 

He ran his fingers through her hair, "You did worry me, though. I-I checked your pulse and breathing s-several times.." he blushed. She just smiled up at him, reaching up to set her hand on his cheek.

"I guess we should start getting ready for work then.." 

He narrowed his eyes at her, "It's Saturday, sweetness." 

"Wow I am really out of it." He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. 

"That's alright, I'll take care of you." 

“Oh yeah?” she laughed softly, raising her brows at him. 

He nodded, gazing at her with that lovesick look on his face, smiling a big crooked grin, leaning down to brush noses with her, voice soft, “If you’ll let me..” she giggled as he leaned down closer to capture her lips with his, tightening his arms around her. She sunk into his sweet kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

As the kiss deepened she rearranged herself in his lap, sitting upright, he tugged her closer. Her knees touched the mattress as her legs folded around his. He made a humming/purring sound and gripped her hips, feeling warmth radiating out of her. "Kore, are you wearing underwear?" 

She giggled and shook her head, "No." 

Hades groaned. She let her hand roam his chest, inches from his face, watching a playful flicker light his eyes. He trailed a finger down her soft pink shoulder, plucking the spaghetti strap of her loose silky white tank top, watching it fall down her arm. Persephone chuckled and suddenly crawled out of his lap, hopping over Cerberus and diving under the sheets, playfully hiding from him.

He smiled and pushed Cerberus off the bed, more than willing to play this game with her, crawling up slowly over the tiny Kore-shaped lump in his sheets. 

"You think you can escape me so easily, little goddess?" He teased, hovering over her, hands on the top of the sheets, poised to yank them down. He felt her squirm and giggle beneath him. She wriggled with excitement, letting out a little yelp as he pulled the sheets down and hissed, "Gotcha!" Then wrapped his arms around her, pinning her, "You're not going anywhere now." 

"I guess not." She laughed, eyes full of the handsome blue god, more than eager to be held captive in his arms. He leaned down, taking her lips in a chaste kiss, nipping at her bottom lip before traveling to her earlobe to worry it between his teeth. 

"Ohh," she let out a little moan, encouraging him and wrapping her arms around him. There was no warmth like the warmth of her arms. He felt wrapped in safety, cocooned in a soft yet burning embrace. He traveled from her ear, lips working into the burning skin of her neck, feeling her heartbeat thrum against his mouth. "Ha-aades.." she buried her hands in his hair, gripping handfuls and sighing happy little mewling sounds. 

Despite the fact that they'd been together like this before, having been together practically the whole summer neither of them got used to the feeling. Each time felt new. Hades breathed a warm sigh into her skin, kissing there against her collarbone, hands roaming her waist and hips, enjoying the delicate curvature of her body. “You’re perfect.” he sighed against her lips.

She smiled and pulled back from his lips to look up at him, “No one’s perfect.”

“Except for you.” he kissed her collarbone and cupped her breasts. She rolled her eyes at his insistence, knowing she was far from perfect. A soft gasp escaped her as he pulled her tank top up over her head and tossed it aside, hands returning to her breasts, no fabric between their skin now.

“Hades, mmm..” she surrendered herself to him, sighing happily as his large hands explored her. She shuddered softly as his thumbs brushed over her nipples. He couldn’t seem to help himself as he leaned down over her, sucking her left nipple into his mouth, teasing it between his teeth and kneading her right breast. “Ohh, that feels good…” she sighed, humming happily.

He smiled around her then began sucking her breast into his mouth, fitting as much as he could, running his tongue over her perfect, tiny hardening nipple. Her breasts were so different from the small, large nippled breasts he was used to. He’d seen breasts similar to hers before, with the tiny almost undeveloped nipples (on many a night with a flower nymph) but hers were better than any he’d ever seen before. The way her perfect magenta skin darkened ever so slightly around her little nipples, skin puckering in a perfect circle around them. They were perfectly round and ridiculously perky, she could go the rest of her life without a bra easily. 

He switched sides, sucking her other breast into his mouth, making sure it wasn’t neglected. She hummed and purred happily, running her fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, the towel around his waist barely concealing his hard arousal pressed against her thigh. She sighed hard as his mouth left her breast to kiss down her sternum and torso. He paused right over her low stomach, pressing a kiss there then kissing her thighs apart. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, giving into the good feelings and letting her legs fall apart under his kisses. He spoke against the burning skin of her thigh, “I love you, sweetness,” He moved his mouth between her legs, pressing a kiss to her lips before pushing his tongue between them, moaning as she overwhelmed his senses, tasting her on his tongue, breathing in her sweet scent, clutching her thighs, holding her pressed against his face. 

She gasped, “H-Hades!” as his tongue roamed up and down her, circling around her clit then pushing forward, further, making her feel dizzy. A sharp piercing ring cut through the air between them. Persephone’s eyes snapped open, drenched in red, realizing it was his cell phone. 

He pulled back to mutter against her, “Don’t worry, I’m not answering it.” before she could reply he plunged a finger into her and resumed tonguing and sucking her hardened, sensitive bud. She gasped and fell back into the bed, both of them ignoring the call. Soon it stopped and she felt her focus return, opening her eyes and gazing up at him as he kissed and tongued her. 

The terrible noise returned. Persephone hissed. Hades sighed sharply, reaching over to see who would be so rude on a Saturday morning. Zeus. Who else. “Fuck, what does he want?” he growled. 

“Who is it?” Persephone demanded. Her red eyed gaze sent a jolt of electricity through him, not sure why seeing her angry made him fall deeper in love with her. 

“My annoying, rude brother.” 

“Zeus.” she said his name like it was a curse, she mirrored Hades’ anger perfectly. “Just answer it.” she hissed. Hades clicked answer, holding the phone to his head, a look of anger coating his features.

“Yeah?” he answered, snapping. 

“What’s with the attitude? You never sleep.” Hades pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

“I was kind of in the middle of something, what is it?” 

Zeus was silent for a moment, before letting out a roaring laugh, proclaiming, “Or in the middle of someone, huh?! Were you and Persephone getting it on??” He was so loud Persephone heard him clear as day, blushing and making a shocked little expression. Hades clenched his jaw, hissing, 

“What do you want, Zeus?” 

“Ohoho I love it when I’m right!” He laughed loud and hard before composing himself, “Hera asked me to invite the two of you over to dinner tonight is all..” Hades sighed hard, knowing it was less of an invitation, more of a requirement. Any time Zeus invited him somewhere he knew it wasn’t an invitation. He scrubbed his hand through his hair in frustration.

“I hate you.” 

“So see you around 6?”

“Fine.” he hung up, setting his phone down a little hard on his bedside table. Persephone looked up at him with wide eyes. “We have to go to Zeus and Hera’s tonight for dinner..” he made it sound like it was a death sentence. 

“Oh, that’s not so bad.” she chuckled, sitting up in bed and pulling him down beside her, running her hands through his hair. He closed his eyes, practically purring.  _ How did she find my weakness so quickly?  _ “It’ll be alright.” She pressed a kiss to his temple then reached down, pulling his towel off and tossing it aside. “Now, where were we?” 

He smiled and crawled back down her body, settling between her legs. He reached down to slip a finger inside her, watching her face as he did, enjoying that little hum and shudder that passed through her. She felt so soft and warm inside, “Oh, Kore..” He added another finger, studying her face as always. 

She gasped, adjusting to it and gazing up at him, “Ha-ades..” 

“Yes, love?” He quickened his pace, pushing and pulling in and out of her faster, thumb stroking her clit. He leaned down over her, voice low, “Tell me what you want, Kore.”

She arched up into him, pressing herself against him, whimpering, “I want you, Hades,”

He smiled and added a third finger, biting his lip and enjoying the sight of her panting, squirming body. He kissed down her neck, then back up to nibble her ear, voice husky as he pressed himself against her thigh, “Are you ready, sweetness?”

“Yes!” her breathing was ragged as his fingers worked her, “Yes, please, Hades, please.” he loved hearing her beg like that and he could tell from the way she was dripping around his fingers that she was more than ready. He just couldn’t resist teasing her. 

“Are you sure?” he teased, seeing how far he could push her before she would snap. 

“Yes! Yes, please,” she huffed.

“Well.. since you asked so nicely..” he withdrew his fingers all at once but before she could feel empty he pushed himself into her, letting out a long sigh as their bodies joined. Persephone curled up into him, wrapping herself around him and whimpering, cooing and sighing into his skin. He moaned at the feeling of her warm, slick, tight walls clenching around him as he pushed in, “Ohhh Kore,” He wrapped his arms around her, pushing and pulling his hips, creating a slow rhythm with her.

She looked up at him with shining eyes, locking her fingers in his hair and tugging him down for a kiss, rocking her hips with his, hugging herself so tight to him that they might just fuse into one person. Her kiss was passionate and serious, clinging to him, feeling his long hardness stroke her most intimate places, a bundle of nerves tightening inside her. She broke the kiss to gasp, “Ha-adeeees!” as he hit a spot within her that made her clench and want to scream.

He huffed a laugh against her skin and pulled back to snap forward into her again. Her eyes rolled back, she bit her lip as he sent an electric feeling through her, radiating out into her limbs. His voice was husky as he said, “Mmm, Kore, you’re so tight.”

She only whimpered in response, throwing her hands up by her head, fully surrendering to his earth shaking hip rotations, whining his name in a voice that she didn’t recognize. He growled into her collarbone, rattling her body like an earthquake, hands tight on her hip bones as he rocked in and out of her, speeding up, looking like he might fall apart any second. She watched his face, studying the look of pure bliss there. She tried to take a mental photo of it, wanting to remember it forever. She heard her voice slip into an even higher tone as she whimpered and egged him on. 

He gasped as his orgasm came because it was all at once, he usually had some warning signals beforehand but this time it just happened. He didn’t have time to pull out of her so instead he just pushed forward, humming as he sank in, feeling wet warmth surround him, “Ohhh, Kore…” Each time he came inside her it felt better than the last. Just then he realized something, regaining his breath and pulling backward, lying beside her, asking, “Sweetness, are you on birth control?” 

She gave him a wide eyed look, tilting her head to the side, “No, should I be?”

His eyebrows jumped on his forehead.  _ How am I so stupid? We haven’t been using condoms or anything, I’ve been coming inside her… fuck, I didn’t even think about it.  _ He fell silent, staring up at the ceiling, trying to count in his head how many times they’d had sex without any type of protection.  _ That was really negligent… I’m usually so cautious about this… What if Apollo gave her something and now I have it?  _ He started mildly panicking. 

“Hades what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” She was curled up in the sheets, eyebrows raised on her forehead in concern. “I’m sorry, mama never talked with me about these kinds of things… hoping I’d be an eternal maiden and all…” 

“Nothing’s wrong, you didn’t do anything wrong, love,” He reached over to cup her face in his hands, trying to reassure her, “Everything is fine, I… I just should have been more cautious… I usually am, it’s just that… with you it didn’t even cross my mind..” He stroked her with his thumbs, “We’re fine, I’m sure I’m just overreacting is all.”

“What exactly is birth control? I know about condoms and stuff but nothing else really..” she blushed, feeling shy but also comfortable enough with him to ask, knowing he would give her a straight answer.

“Well, there’s several types nowadays. Minthe was on the pill, which is the most classic one. There’s also injectables… uh, devices that go up in.. th-there,” he coughed, “That’s about all I know about it. I do remember Minthe taking a little pill on the mornings she would stay over. It’s a once a day type thing.” 

“Oh, I see..” she considered for a moment, then flushed, realizing she could actually be pregnant right now. She guessed she probably wasn’t but the fact that the possibility remained made her stomach twist. “Oh gods, what if…?” she met his eyes, hoping he knew what she was thinking.

“I doubt it.” he replied, trying to sound reassuring even though he was mildly terrified at the idea. 

“Should I get on birth control?” 

“It’s probably for the best for now..” He gave her a small kiss, “Do you have a physician you see in the mortal realm?”

“Just mama’s doctor… is there one I could see here in the Underworld?” she looked hopeful, not wanting to have to deal with her childhood doctor for something like this.

“I.. I could arrange something.” She smiled and cuddled into his arms, pulling him under the sheets with her. She felt grown up like never before. She was amazed she could have this conversation with him so casually, she always thought discussing these things would be mortifying. They sat in silence together for a while, his hands roaming through her hair, petting and playing with her soft locks.

"Kore, I have a confession to make.." 

"Oh?" She chuckled, "And what would that be?" 

"I… A while ago H-Hecate gave me a letter.. that wasn't meant for me to see.. I think she did it just to get me to shut up about you.. b-but I wanted to tell you…" 

"What letter Hades?" The goddess cocked her head curiously. 

"It.. it was a letter you wrote to Hecate… referring to a drunken me.. who had apparently visited the mortal realm.." he made a weak attempt at a laugh. 

To his surprise, she didn't seem offended by the violation of privacy and simply chuckled, "Oh yeah. I remember that." 

"Y-you do? What do you remember Kore?" 

"That was the first time I saw you.." she stroked his cheek, then trailed her fingers down his jaw, gazing at him with adoration. 

"W-would you tell me about it?" 

The magenta goddess smiled.

 

It was a warm, dark summer night when Persephone darted, running determined across the fields of her home, her long white toga flowing behind her. She had overheard her mother and Hecate speaking in hushed tones, she'd watched them arm in arm with the seemingly clumsy, large blue god. Her curiosity only intensified as she overheard their whispers. She was determined to see what all the fuss was about. If her mother was trying to keep it from her she knew it was something interesting. 

She found the building where they'd taken him, assessing the height of the window, betting she could climb it no problem. She'd done it before on many a night she'd snuck away from her mother. Determined and driven, the little goddess planted her foot on a large stone, using it to push herself up onto the building, using her powers to grow vines up the side of the building, then simply climbing the vines. 

She made her way up, grabbing at the window and pulling herself up, huffing out a little breath and hoisting herself into the room. Her eyes widened as they fell on him. 

The enormous blue God was resting on a large daybed surrounded by pillows, one arm above his head, the other resting at his side, hand on his thigh. His legs were parted, long dark toga barely covering him as it plunged all the way down to his hip. 

Little pink butterflies sprouted from her skin as she stared at him, flabbergasted at the nearly nude, lounging god before her. Her heart began pounding in her throat, nervous butterflies flitting around inside her, unable to do anything but stare at him, wondering how he could be real. 

The most peculiar thing about him was the glowing scars that ran across him, covering his arms and chest. She wondered what they were from. They matched the glow of his messy hair. One of her butterflies landed on his knee, enjoying his unusual scent. 

Persephone stepped down quietly from the window, planting both feet in the room, gazing at him, thinking she had to be dreaming. She took small, silent steps toward him, being careful not to wake him, watching his wide chest rise and fall. 

A content smile rested on his handsome face, she wondered what he was dreaming about or if he was dreaming at all. She approached the bed slowly, like she was approaching a wild animal, eyes large and full of him. 

He hummed a little and shifted, tossing his head back and exposing his jutting, sharp jaw and chin.  _ He's so beautiful..  _ she stood at the edge of the bed.  _ Who is he? Where did he come from?  _

She crouched down, looking up at him, watching his face as she kneeled between his legs, fitting herself in the space there, gazing at him. She took the hand that had been resting against his thigh, examining it. She lifted it, looking at his large hand and long fingers, comparing it to her tiny delicate hand. His skin was surprisingly smooth. She felt her heart rate increase, biting her lip as she gazed down at his gorgeous sleeping face. She pressed his hand to her cheek, closing her eyes, blue flowers sprouting from her head, petals falling around them. 

When she opened her eyes he was looking up at her with a smile on his lips. She blushed furiously, pulling his hand from her cheek and dropping it, trying to back away. She was stopped by his large hand, which wrapped around her little wrist and pulled her back. 

"Wait," his voice was low and smooth, making something within her tremble. "I must be dreaming.." he grinned, pulling her down to his chest. The goddess was stunned, freezing as she felt his warm, muscular body pressed up against hers. The fabric of her toga fell down her shoulder. His hand caressed up her arm, pushing it back into place, gazing at her. 

"I-I'm Persephone." She smiled, face only inches from his. 

"Hello Persephone." He ran a hand from her shoulder to her bottom, still drunk and uninhibited. She burned, feeling her body seem to catch on fire. "I'm Hades."

Before she could answer the drunken God leaned in and stole a kiss. She was so stunned by it that all she could do was close her eyes and attempt to kiss him back. She'd never kissed anyone before, not like this. By the end of it she was dizzy. Hades pulled back, eyes scanning her face, reaching up to take her face in his hands. 

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.." he stroked a pink curl back behind her ear, eyes drinking her up, noticing her perky round breasts barely covered by her silky white toga. "Fates, where have you been all my life?" 

She giggled and responded, "Here, with my mother." 

His eyes widened, "Wait. How old are you?" 

She blushed, blurting out, "H-how old are you?" 

He narrowed his eyes at her, then smirked a devious grin, "I suppose that was rude of me.. a gentleman should never ask a lady's age." He pulled her closer and began kissing her neck. The virgin goddess shuddered against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands drifted down her body, exploring her petite figure, feeling his arousal grow. He groaned, "Who sent you here?"

"No one, what do you mean?" her skin was electric from his roaming touch. He breathed heavy into her neck, clutching her body to his own. 

"You're too perfect to be real." 

She chuckled and pulled back to smile at him, "What do I have to do to prove I'm real?" 

"Kiss me." He flashed her a cocky, toothy grin. She stroked his chest, gazing and leaning forward to press her lips to his. He hummed happily and sank into her sweet, floral taste. 

Footsteps sounded down the hallway, Persephone jolted in his arms then hurriedly transformed into a butterfly, flying out the window just as Demeter and Hecate entered the room. 

"Alright, Hades, time to get you home." 

He stared stunned, blinking and looking around himself, sure that he had just woken from a dream. 

 

"That was real?!" Hades gripped the roots of his hair, voice strained in disbelief. Persephone ran a hand through his hair, 

"Yes, now calm down." 

"I… I thought I'd been dreaming!" She just smiled and shook her head at him. 

"You little.." he wrapped his arms around her, spooning her, holding her tight to himself and kissing her neck, "You're sneaky." 

"Not as sneaky as you! Reading letters not addressed to you! Sounds like something a scoundrel would do." She teased, turning in his arms to face him, putting a little hand on his cheek. 

"I… fine you have a point there. I suppose we're even." He faked a glare at her, "Any other secrets you've been keeping from me?" 

She considered for a moment, then shook her head, "Not that I can think of." 

He shook his head at her before capturing her in a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> negligent naughty gods in love!!
> 
> also, can we talk about how PERFECT chapter 75 was?!?!


End file.
